Irma's Tale
by Carlalalita
Summary: Caleb finally tells Irma she's his true love. How will their friends handle their love & passion? Includes Caleb's family history & how the Guardians are tied to Meridian. My 1st story, please R&R. Rated M: Chapters 19 & up! Set 2yrs after tv show ends
1. Chapter 1

Irma's POV

"Okay, just kill me now!!" I said as Hay Lin bounced up to me and handed me the too cute pink flyer. "Not another sappy themed dance!"

"Oh, come on now grumpy pants, it'll be fun – it's lady's choice" Hay Lin said and I swear she practically twinkled as she did, "Oh, we can go shopping for really cute dresses and do each other's hair, wow it will be even MORE fun!

I slowly put my head against my locker and thought, "God save me from perky people."

Hay Lin looped her arm through mine and pulled me off towards biology. " Oh come on, Irma there has to be some boy you want to ask to the dance, I mean Martin's nice but if you really don't like him that way, now is the perfect time to find another boy."

I just ground my teeth and tried to think of the perfect sarcastic comeback, but was too late because just then Will and Cornelia walked up. Of course they heard what Hay Lin had said.

Cornelia flashed a wicked grin and quipped, "Irma with a boy that's not a total loser, never gonna happen. The universe is not set up for that kind of inequality."

And just like that my whole day sank like the Titanic. I mean, don't you just hate it when girls that have everything get their jollies by reminding you how inadequate you are? I mean, Cornelia's got it all great looks, awesome fashion taste, money and boys just naturally flock to her – you'd think she could at least pretend to be kind.

But instead she just continued, "I mean, what hottie would take her seriously? She's so tomboyish. Here's a hint, invest in a padded bra, you really do need more curves if you ever want to catch a guy's attention. Also, she sort of clueless about what boys want, I mean she would never stop with the snarky remarks long enough for a guy to kiss her."

Hay Lin tried to look away and pretend Cornelia didn't just blow me away – it must be great to have that kind of happiness-induced-denial. Will just stared, open-mouthed, not believing Cornelia actually had the nerve to bash me like that. And as for me, for the second time in two minutes (a new personal best) I wished I could just die on the spot.

"You know Princess Potpourri, not everyone builds their world around the boys, some of us like having a life and mind, you should try it some time, that is if you can get a loaner brain!"

Cornelia's only response was to press her hand to her head with her fingers to her head in the shape of an 'L' and mouth the word "Loser".

Just then Hay Lin stepped in, always the peace maker, "Guys please don't fight! It's a brand new day and we're all best friends."

"Yeah," Will added, " not to mention teammates. So you two need to put your bickering in check. By the way has anyone seen Taranee yet? She's supposed to check my math homework."

We all shook our heads and a make shift peace was established, then headed towards homeroom.

I was miserable in class, not because of what Cornelia had said, because it was so true. There was no denying that I was a little slow at boy-girl relationships, especially compared to her, Miss Beautiful Flirt, every boy in school would trade lesser body parts for a chance with her. Me on the other hand, every boy in school, except for Martin would pay to not have to sit next to me. My slight curves had earned me the nickname "Irmo" by Uriah and his gang. Can you say heinous?

To top it all off, I had a secret torture that only made it worst. There was one boy, to me the most perfect boy in two worlds, that I would have traded everything I own for if he would just notice me, that is notice me as a girl. But as luck and the universe would have it, he practiced kissing Cornelia on a regular basis. Yeah, the sad truth is that I had it bad for Caleb, and always had since the first time we met him. But Caleb belonged to Cornelia. Life is so unfair.

Caleb was cool, strong, and smart. A combination that none of the Neanderthals in my class had – they were just still to young to be anything more than two-legged pigs (except for Matt, Eric & Nigel – my friends had truly great boyfriends). So I was always the fifth wheel, and then the constant pestering by Martin just compounded my sad state. While I know that Martin's feelings are genuine, I just don't feel the same about him as he does about me, so every time I try to be nice and not totally decimate the guy he takes it as an encouragement.

I'll never understand why adults keep telling me that this is the best time in my life, because from what I can see, it really sucks. And I didn't see any hope for my immediate future.

What could I do, the only boy I liked was taken, would not have noticed me if he wasn't and his girlfriend got insane amounts of joy from reminding me of how low I was on the evolution ladder.

Yeah this day's shaping up just fine, and I'm not even out of homeroom yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout class, I kept my eyes low and pretended to pay attention. My thoughts continually drifted to the night before when we left the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's family's restaurant. My stomach twisted as I remember trying to catch on last glimpse of Caleb as everyone was saying good night.

I had tried to look away when Caleb caught my gaze, and he asked, "Hey Irma, is everything okay?"

I just nodded and left. Leave it to Caleb to express brotherly concern. My heart could decide whether to be glad he had at least spoken to me or broken realizing I wasn't even a fly on his radar screen. I mean, it's like Corny said, what boy would ever see me as the kind of girl to kiss and hold?

Hay Lin slipped me a note that read:

Are you okay? Don't let Cornelia get you down. Just take your time, if you're just not into boys yet it's okay. We can go to the dance without dates, I'm sure Eric would understand.

I know she wanted to help, but having your best friend think that you didn't like boys yet and were probably just too immature to date was not helping.

I wrote back:

I'm fine, just trying to think who I'll ask to the dance. Worse comes to worse it's always okay to go with Martin.

Hay Lin flashed me one of her megawatt smiles and a thumbs up and seemed to accept my answer, then turned back to listen to Mrs Salter.

Okay I lied, and I lied a lot in that short note, but I had a good reason. First, I didn't want to screw up Hay Lin and Eric's chance for fun. Second, I already knew there was no one else I could ask to the dance. And third, by no shape of the imagination did I think it was okay to go to the dance with Martin.

Have I ever mentioned that Martin does a really nerdy deep breathing thing because of his retainer? Enough said I hope.

--

The bell rang and we moved into the hall heading towards gym class. Taranee and Will caught up with Hay Lin and I halfway down the hall. Cornelia held back waiting for Caleb so that they could have their ritual morning meet-and-maul. Talk about flaunting her good fortune in my face. Nothing was harder than watching her stand their with her doe eyes and temptress smile waiting on Caleb to walk her to gym. Everyday it was the same: Caleb walks up Cornelia presses her chest against him and assaults him with a big kiss on the lips. Every now and then Caleb only lets her kiss his checking stating he had an onion bagel for breakfast. On onion bagel days, Corny wrinkles her nose, fans him away and says "Ew!"

I secretly crow with triumph every time Caleb eats onion bagels and wish that he lived on a steady diet of them. What I wouldn't give to be in Cornelia's shoes, even on the onion bagel days! Heck, I don't think the onion bagels would make me not want to kiss him. Just think of it as spice on my favorite dish...

Well today was not an onion bagel day, so I was treated to the sight of my one true love kissing my one true antithesis. Why does life keep reminding me how unfair it is? I must have been really rotten in a past life, because I swear my karma just stinks.

My definition of stinks is the way my stomach sinks with no hope every time Corny gets near Caleb. It's like a personal attack designed to keep me weak and despondent.

While we are stopped at our lockers to dropping off our books, Taranee and Hay Lin start talking about the Lady's Choice Dance that's coming up next Friday. Even Will joins them in a squeal fest, planning on new dresses how their boyfriends will look.

Since I know I have nothing to contribute to this conversation, I decide to head to gym by myself instead of waiting. Just then Cornelia starts picking with me again.

"Aw, don't go Irma. Stay and join in. I mean just because you no real boy would ever go with you doesn't mean you can be part of the fun. Just think outside the box, you could bring your cousin David or if you want to stick with someone from our school, you could try same sex dating. You never know you might get lucky." And then she starts to laugh at he insipid little joke.

Even worse, Will and Taranee giggled at Cornelia's joke. Only Hay Lin and Caleb didn't laugh.

And that's the straw that broke the camel's back. Hot tears flooded my eyes and for the first time in my life, I could think of a single comeback. More importantly, I really didn't want to say anything to Cornelia, Will or Taranee, the hurt was too strong and too deep. Aren't they supposed to be my best friends? This was so far over the line and they thought it was funny and funny at my expense.

As my tears fell, I felt crushed, actually I felt completely lost. What do you do when your friends attack you so mercilessly? And for no reason? I didn't know so, I turned and walked away.

Remember what I said about how this day was shaping up? Well, it has official sunk in to the toilet.


	3. Chapter 3

As I headed towards the gym with my head down, I suddenly heard the nasally sounds of Martin as he called out, "Lamby Pie! Wait for me snookums!"

Do I really need to say that this did not help my mood or my day.

I heard Hay Lin say to Cornelia, "See Cornelia your wrong there is a boy that likes Irma, so there!"

Hay Lin really is a good friend, I 'll try to remember that after I salvage my pride.

But Cornelia, never one to be outdone, just replied, "Martin is not really a boy, he doesn't even count as human. Hanging with him will NOT improve her stock and she really needs to face her options. Because hanging with her is starting to make MY stock go down."

I turned around just in time to see Taranee and Will stop laughing and stare at Cornelia.

Caleb looked shocked and said, " Cornelia you need to stop right now..."

But Cornelia just cut him off and kept going, "What?! Don't look at me that way, I'm just saying what we all know to be true! I'm just getting tired of making excuses for why she is such a hopeless spazz. Hanging with her is costing me 'cool' friends and even Matt and Nigel are starting to avoid her!"

It took all my strength to turn back towards glass and try to walk away with some dignity. The tears had stopped, but only because I was in a state of shock.

Martin stood to my side and called my name again, but I was so not able to deal with him at the moment, I just shuffled into class and told Mr. Walton I was too sick with female problems to participate in class today. He saw my tear stained face and must have believed I was in great physical pain, so for once he just nodded and let me sit on the bleachers.

I spent the hour sitting quietly with my head in my hands, while Cornelia's words echoed in my head. That had been so unexpected and harsh. What had I done to deserve that kind of treatment? Even worse, was the thought that my friends who were happily part of couples were feeling the burden of my company.

This day just was not getting any better.

I didn't even hear the bell ring, Hay Lin walked over and put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey Irma, class is over. Are you okay?"

I looked at her and weakly nodded. Then I told her to go on without me I needed some time alone. As she walked out of the gym ahead of me, I had a glimpse of my lonely and solitary future.

* * *

The rest of the day, I kept to myself. I skipped lunch and sat in the library thinking and pretending to read a book so no one would talk to me. Several times, I heard kids in the hall re-hashing Cornelia's in-my-face episode from this morning. As if being there and hearing it the first time wasn't bad enough, I was treated to stares as other girls added their own opinions to Cornelia's, and let me just say, no one had anything good to say and other than Hay Lin in the hall, no one came to my defense. And you know the gossip is bad when even clueless Martin stays away.

It's a scary thing when you realize a lot of people don't like you. It's even scarier when you realize that most of your best friends think of you as a bothersome freak. I mean, what do you do with that kind of epiphany? This is not the kind of self realization you seek out.

Finally it was time to go home, I grabbed my coat without saying a word to my 'friends' and headed home.

About two blocks from the school, I heard someone running behind me. Then Caleb's voice, yelling, "Hey Irma, wait up."

I must be a glutton for punishment!! Hadn't I just been viscously attacked by his girlfriend earlier today, while he stood there and heard every mean word? So why did my feet stop walking? Why didn't I just keep going home, climb into bed and hide under the covers?

But what can I say? Caleb's voice, his eyes are all I dream about...I'll take what I can get, he's worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb's POV

When I caught up with Irma, my heart broke to look at her. She's normally such spitfire, with lots of sass and really fun, I like that about her. But the girl in front of me didn't speak or look at me, she just stopped and it seemed her shoulders sagged lower with each breath.

"Hey, I've been trying to talk to you all day, but you just kept walking past me. I wanted to see if you are okay and to tell you I didn't like what Cornelia did." I told her.

When she didn't say anything, I looked closer and I saw tears falling from her lowered chin. Aghh, for the second time today, I had to watch her cry. Seeing her hurt like this was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Irma, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just concerned about you, you're my friend and teammate.

This time she looked up at me and I could see a deep hurt in her eyes, but I was sure it was a hurt I had inflicted. What did I do to make things worse? What did I say? I started to stutter, "Um, I...I..."

I saw something so fragile in her break and she turned and started home without a word.

* * *

The next day at school, there was no change in Irma. She didn't talk and walked to her classes by herself. It was like someone had found the button to her soul and turned it off.

I probably shouldn't have let it bother me as much as it did, I mean, I have a girlfriend: Cornelia. I mean Cornelia is great and everything...she's beautiful and every guy in Heatherfield practically drools over her. But I'm the lucky guy that actually caught her and kept her. True she has dated other guys behind my back at times, but that's just because we argue sometimes like cats and dogs and she just does it to get back at me. And I can't be to hard on her, because I've always had a secret crush: Irma.

There are times when Cornelia and I are arguing that I can admit to myself that I only started dating her for two reasons: one she really threw herself at me and what guy doesn't love it when a girl does that? And two, I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with Irma.

But watching what used to be Irma move through the day, I became more and more ticked off with Cornelia. At lunch I pulled Cornela aside and told her for the fifth time that how she treated Irma was wrong and that she needed to apologize.

Cornelia smirked and refused saying, "Oh please the dweeb need to hear the truth from her friend, besides somebody would have told her sooner or later, I just told her sooner."

Now it was my turn, something inside me broke and I walked away from Cornelia to disgusted to look at or speak to her. True to Corny's self indulgent style, she just didn't care because it wasn't about her.

Being with Cornelia, suddenly wasn't that important. In fact it just felt wrong. Strange thing is, I didn't feel bad about realizing this, more like a one ton weight had been lifted from my shoulders. More importantly, I need to find Irma and let her know that what Cornelia said was wrong, really wrong. I just hoped she would hear me.

And it felt like my life depended on her believing me.

* * *

Irmas POV

Okay, I may not be an uber-perky person like Hay Lin, but in general, I'm pretty happy. Up until yesterday things hadn't be too bad and I had friends. Then in a blink of an eye, it all blows up and I'm living in the charred remains. And let me tell you depression is no fun.

What did I have to be depressed about? Thanks to yesterday's drama (thank you _so_ much Corny), the thought of being with my friends was painful. I was not going to be the pitiful fifth wheel, nor was I going to continue to make their boyfriends uncomfortable. What do you do when no one wants you? What options do I have left? None, no friends, no hope and no escape, because my parents won't let me drop out of school – I know I asked them.

When you are used to laughing and joking each day with friends at school and hanging out with them after school, they start to be like your extended family. When you also form a magical team of Guardians united to save two worlds, they become even more, they become a part of your soul.

So I went to class alone, ate lunch alone, and had entirely too much time alone in my head. While I knew I could have tried to regain a small piece of normalcy with Hay Lin, I just figured it would be best for her and Eric if I got out of their way too. So that makes it official, oh solo mio.

I hate my life.

The only thing I could truly be grateful for was that things had been so quiet on the Guardian front for a while. Although, as I thought about it, it might be truly poetic if Cedric attacked right now and started telling me what a waste of air I am.

Anyway back to the torture that is my life...

I went through the motions of going to class and learning. Heck, I even participated in gym class today, lucky me – it was dodgeball. Sure why not add some outside bruises to go with the ones inside.

When the day finally ended. I had been successful in avoiding talking to anyone all day and I just really wanted to be somewhere, anywhere else. It was strange because I usually have plans with the girls, but now the only place I had to go was home and do my homework. (_Say it with me, that's just wrong!_).

I decided to walk down by the river, the only place I could think of to go but not have people around. Even though I kept to myself all day, I had been inundated with giggles and plans for the dance, not to mention the stray retelling Cornelia verbally slaying me. All around me life moved on, without me. I saw Will and Taranee eating lunch with their boyfriends, another point for Cornelia, they guys never ate with us when I was their.

When I got to the river I on the bank and stared at the water, trying desperately to not think about school, my friends, or Caleb.

Didn't work at all and I never had a chance.

My mind just would not stopping flashing back to his coming up to me after school. I know he was trying to be nice, but after being told you're unattractive to boy then to have the guy you're crushing on tell you he's your friend doesn't help like you think it would. It's like I felt all of my hope die in that moment.

I put my head on my knees and tried to block out everything, and in a way it worked. I didn't hear anyone walk up and I sure didn't know they sat down until a hand was on my shoulder. I looked up into Caleb's eyes and fell to pieces. Why did he have to be here wasn't it enough that I was tortured by every memory from yesterday? Now, he's here, my unattainable 'friend'. I put my head back on my knees and sobbed.

Caleb didn't say anything, he just moved his arm to wrap around me and pull me to him. We sat there and he held me like that while I stopped cried.

Then, Caleb gently whispered, "Shhh, it's okay," in my ear. His hand moved to my back and began to make slow comforting circles. And it became easier to slow, then stop my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - Just my imagination and appreciation for it!**

**Caleb's POV**

As we sat there by the river bank, holding Irma to me as she cried, I wanted so badly to stop her pain, but I didn't know how.

When she finally stopped crying, I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she mumbled, her eyes were red and puffy, but she looked beautiful as always.

I stared at her, not knowing what to say or do, but not wanting to let her go. She gave me a watery smile then pulled away and picked up her books. It hurt as she look away and wiped her eyes and said, "Thanks, I should go home now."

"I'll walk you home." I said as I rose and followed her. We walked silently away from the river.

Before we exited the park, the silence became too much, I couldn't bear it any longer and I had to ask her, "Why did you start crying yesterday after school? Was it something I said? If so, I'm sorry, I would never hurt you."

Without looking at me, Irma asked in a small tired voice, "Do you really want to know the truth?"

"Yes," I replied immediately.

"I think it was just one more blow to my ego, I mean I'd just been verbally attacked and told I'm unfit and unappealing to dateable males and spent the day in solitude only to have my attacker's boyfriend to offer his pity and call me his friend. I mean doesn't every girl want a day like that to make her feel all special and tingly?"

I didn't say anything just listened as she continued while we walked.

"I mean, it's not like I have always known I was so far below Cornelia's league, but to hear such mean things as my so-called friends stood by stupefied. Maybe it wasn't all about you, you just happened to come by at the right time to see me break."

I watched her swallow heavily and felt the depth of her pain. She looked like she might start crying again. I stopped walking and grabbed her arm turning her and making her stop and face me. "Irma, I'm sorry, I really did say the wrong thing yesterday..."

"But you couldn't have known and I don't think anything you said would have made a difference," Irma cut in.

I thought for a second and said, "Yes I could have done something different, I could have done this." And with that I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers, hoping.

* * *

**Irma's POV**

First, I'm crying then I'm not. Then I'm about to cry again. The next thing I know, CALEB IS KISSING ME!!

When did my hell of a life become such a sweet heaven?

Okay, I may not have a lot of experience kissing, but I know a great kiss when it is happening to me. His lips were so soft pressing against mine and then I felt his arms go around me. I sank into his warm embrace and gave him my kiss, a warm breath response to his. My toes started to tingle and for the first time I became very aware of my breast pressed against his chest and chill ran up my spine.

AS the kiss ended, he pulled back slightly and I felt him smile against my lips and say, "Wow!"

Without even thinking, I moved my hand up his chest and whimpered, "More." And Caleb obliged me with a second kiss that was more earth shattering than the first.

When he released me from that kiss, I was a little confused about where I was and where I was going. Or should I say, it suddenly didn't matter. But I was very clear on how good his lips felt and how well we fit together – his arms around me and my body pressed to his, fitting snugly up against his muscled frame.

Caleb put his mouth by my ear and said, "I wanted so badly to do that yesterday. I should have been kissing you along time ago."

My breath caught in my throat, and I was absolutely speechless. Caleb chose that moment to nibble on my ear and words, my ever present weapons became meaningless. When he pulled back and looked in my eyes, I weakly mumbled, "I...I..."

"I think I'm in love with you and have been since the first time I saw you", he stated as a matter-of-fact. "I made a terrible mistake when I let myself be taken in by Cornelia, but I'm fixing that right now. I don't think I deserve you and I just hope I can win you. But I want you to know that from now on having you is my most important mission."

"Uh," I stammered stupidly still awed by his kiss and closeness.

"And know this: I. Want. You.", then he slowly moved his mouth to mine and finished, "and I will have you no matter what it takes." Sealing it with a kiss.

Finally, I did one really smart thing: threaded my arms around his neck and kissed him back. No questions, no wondering, and definitely no trying to wake up if this is a dream. Because if it is a dream, it's the best darn dream ever!

Caleb moaned into my mouth and I felt myself melt. Nothing could ever feel this good or this right. Like two hormonal teens we stood there shamelessly making out.

But wait - we are two hormonal teens, so who cares who sees us! We just let our lips play, and our tongues explore, drinking in each other's taste. I have to say I don't think even an onion bagel could have ruined this. Caleb's arms around me were so comforting, I could spend eternity in his embrace.

When we finally stopped kissing and tried to catch our breath, I said, "You really don't like to see girls cry do you?"

Caleb smiled brightly at my quip and said, "There's the Irma, I know and love – spirited and sassy. I've missed your smile. Come on I should get you home"

**I hope someone out there likes my story, but it just feels good to get it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - Just my imagination and appreciation for it!**

**--**

**Irma's POV**

As we started walking again, I said softly, "Wow, I never knew you felt this way or this strongly."

"I wish I would have told you a long time ago."

"I li-love you too" I rushed out before my nerve failed me. Holding my breath hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

Caleb stopped again and I slowly turned to look him in the eye as he asked, "Do you really mean it? Please don't say it if you don't mean it"

I had never seen this side of Caleb before, in all the time he had dated Cornelia, he never got mushy and was not a big fan of public displays of affection, only really allowing her the 'meet-n-maul'. So who was this Caleb standing before me, with his heart on his sleeve?

Quickly enough I realized, I didn't care and repeated with conviction, "I. Love. You. And I always have. I just never thought you would ever see me as more than a friend. That and you were dating one of my best friends."

And with that one little sentence reality came crashing down on me again. No matter what he said or felt, Caleb was dating my beautiful, charming best friend, well ex-best friend. I stepped back and gasped in horror, what was I doing? And said, "Oh no, on top of being a pathetic freaking loser, I'm a horrible friend! I just made out with Cornelia's boyfriend!

Caleb looked at me and said, "No it's you that I want to be with."

"But does she know that? She thinks you're her devoted and doting boyfriend."

"Listen to me closely: I will never be Cornelia's again. I'm not even sure I can be her friend after the way she hurt you." Caleb said with a steel gaze that should have frightened me but was instead very comforting.

"But, Caleb," I intoned.

"In my heart of hearts I've been wanting to break up for a while. Wondering if you could ever feel anything for me. "As of right now you are my girlfriend, my love and my life – I have no intention of letting you go, ever. I will break it off with Cornelia, don't worry about that."

The only thing I could say at that point was, "Wow." It's not much of a catch phrase but it works.

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

As we started walking towards Irma's house again, I glanced at her seeing her brown hair sway as she walked and watched he mouth the word "Wow" again and again.

I suddenly realized I was aching be near her and asked, "Can I touch you?"

She looked up at me, perplexed and with a grin said, "You ask to touch me _after_ you laid those mind-numbing kisses on me?

I returned her grin, "Oh the kissing, you are so beautiful I couldn't stop myself." Then I clarified, "Right now I'm asking if you mind if I hold your hand or touch your hair. I don't want you to think I'm trying to jump your body and I promise I'll be more controlled about the kissing thing from now on."

Irma nodded and I reached out and held her hand as we walk down her block.

**Irma's POV**

Holding Caleb's hand was so cool! I never thought about how his hands would feel. They were strong, warm and cradled my hand gently. He made small circles on the back of my hand as we walked. I was totally in tranced by the heavenly feel of our hands, when it occurred to me...

"So you'll be more controlled with the kissing from now on because..." I started, just as we reached my porch.

Caleb looked at me, laughed and said, "Maybe I should have said 'try to be more controlled', 'cause kissing you was much better than I ever hoped! I hope we get to do a lot more of it. Um that is if it's okay with you, I don't want to rush or scare you."

"Whew," I said. And he looked at me questioning.

"I was wondering if maybe I didn't do it right or was bad at it. I haven't had any practice. I mostly just try to keep Martin from sneaking up on me and landing one."

He grabbed my other hand and said, "How can I say this right, kissing you was better than perfect. You did everything right and the taste of your lips makes me crazy. You must have a natural talent, because I don't think you need any practice at all.

I can only describe the look he gave me as intensely hungry.

"I really think we should practice though, just to be sure." And this time I leaned it to kiss him, taking charge of the kiss, and you know for an admitted chauvinistic male, he didn't seem to have any problems with that at all.

"Lot's of practice," he said when the kiss ended and pulled me back into his arms and started all over again.

You know this is a really great day!

**--**

**Is there anybody out there? Please review!**

**--**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - Just my imagination and appreciation for it!**

**Irma's POV**

As we stood on the porch wrapped in each others' arms, Caleb slowly backed me against the rail and column and held me close. With each kiss and heated breath, I became more aware of how our body's were responding. I could feel his excitement and returned it with my own filled with desire.

He pulled back, breathing heavily and began kissing along my jaw to my ear and said, "I can never let you go now. Say you'll be mine for ever." Then his kiss took over again and I felt his tongue slide inside my mouth as he teased my tongue out to play. As the kiss deepened, Caleb ever so lightly sucked on my tongue.

When a moan escaped my lips, Caleb knew my answer.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning and came down to breakfast like I was walking on a cloud, my parents didn't say a word, but I don't think they know I saw them signal over my head "she's in love?"

And they were right.

As I poured my Cheerios, my mom asked, "So sweetie, you're certainly happy today, is there any special reason?"

That's when I realized I hadn't told them how heinous my week had been, at least up until yesterday. So I started tell them everything about what Cornelia did, my horrible days alone, crying all the time and finally about Caleb telling me how he feels (minus the forever stuff, because I didn't think my dad's heart could take it me being his darling baby girl and all).

Just as I finished my story, I noticed their surprised faces. It's amazing how clueless parents can be about what's going on in teenagers lives. Anyway, I got up to rinse my cereal bowl and the door bell rang. My dad went to the door and then called my name.

Walking into the entry way to see Caleb's smiling face, was the most perfect way I could have imagined starting my day.

My dad was talking politely to Caleb, asking him if he would be coming by every morning now to pick me up.

Caleb replied yes and that he would walk me home every day too. My dad walked quickly back into the kitchen calling my mom. Just as Caleb's lips touched mine in a greeting, my mom looked into the hall then stepped back. I could hear them "whispering" about the need for new rules such as no boys in the house without adult supervision. I figured this was a good time to go so I grabbed my bag and said my goodbyes over my shoulder. My dad called back a gentle reminder that we needed to continue our talk later today.

Parents what can I say, you've got to love them.

* * *

I had never really thought abut the walk to school before, but today it seemed like the best thing in the world to have a whole twenty minute trip alone with Caleb.

We held hands as we leisurely strolled down Farnham Street, occasionally catching glances of each other out of the side of our eyes. The only time he let go of my hand was when we stopped to wait for the light at O'Bryan to change, that's when he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard him sigh and felt his body move with the release. I could only describe it as he felt happy...it mirrored my own feelings of joy and contentment. I marveled at how my whole world had changed in less than a day.

I laid my head back and closed my eyes, and said, "Oh, boy what are we gonna do when we get to school? Corny and the girls are going to hate me."

Caleb gave me a gentle squeeze. "You know what? I really don't care how Cornelia or the others feel about us. How they handle our relation ship is up to them, but our happiness is up to us. And please stop worrying about Cornelia, she's too selfish to care about anyone but herself anyhow, so she really doesn't need us to help her look out for number one."

I gave a slight groan and twisted in his arms to look in his face, loving how he never let me go. " I am so in love with you and that makes me so very happy but I never wanted to hurt my friends. For that matter, there's even poor Martin – he's just so clueless."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll just pretend that we live in some Valium-filled world where Corny's wrath was nothing to worry about."

Caleb placed a light kiss on my forehead and said, "Besides, Cornelia's known for a while that we were not really together, why do you think I started eating so many onion bagels? I don't really like them.

And just like that, I found myself laughing into Caleb's chest, my moment of fear gone. It will be alright, I'm sure...it's Karma...

* * *

You'd think that being the girl that people pointed at and whispered about for two days would have filled my need for attention, but no, I just a glutton for punishment. At least that's what it must have looked like when Caleb and I walked into the school holding hands. I could feel the rumor market go to full speed.

As a kindness, Caleb steered me to his locker first, thereby stalling our first run-in with the girls. By the time we made it to my locker everyone had left. After I put my books in my locker, I turned around to see Caleb still standing besides me, "Aren't you going to class?," I asked.

"I'll get there,after I walk you to class" Caleb stated simply.

I gave myself a millisecond to enjoy knowing that Caleb usually didn't walk Cornelia to homeroom, then walked happily hand-in-hand with Caleb to class.

Just before we got to the door, Caleb stopped and said, "I'll handle things with Cornelia after homeroom. Hopefully, she doesn't already know, but if she says anything to you tell her she needs to talk to me? Okay?"

I nodded quickly and Caleb gave me a quick peck on the lips and then rushed to his class. Then I walked into class and wondered if just like my parents, everyone could tell that I'm in love.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked my story, please review!! **

**Is anybody out there?, Every once in a while I hear the sound turning of pages...**


	8. Chapter 8

The silence in here is deafening...

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - Just my imagination and appreciation for it!**

******Irma's POV**

As I sat down at my desk, Hay Lin gave me a weak wave hello. I waved back and sent up a quick wish to the universe that at least she would still be my friend by the end of today.

I felt my cheeks turning red so I tried to keep my head low and stay off everyone's radar. It looked like the gossip hadn't gotten to the girls yet. So I settled in and paid attention to Mrs Salter, which surprisingly made the time fly by.

As we moved into the hall after class, Caleb walked up and pulled Cornelia to the side, giving me a quick look. At the same time Monica Valen walked over to Teranee, Will, and Hay Lin and began to whisper and nod towards me. Right then it seemed as if time slowed to a crawl. I saw Teranee's eyes become large with surprise, just as Cornelia let out a scream and backed away from Caleb. Will and Hay Lin turned towards me with disbelief in their eyes, accusing me wordlessly of betrayal. I started towards them to explain when Cornelia grabbed my shoulder spinning me around.

"You biotch!!" She spat in my face, "You absolute little biotch! Don't think you can get away with this-"

Just then Caleb stepped between us and said in a calm, steely voice, "You know what Cornelia, our breakup is about you and me. Leave Irma alone. Go ahead and be as mad as you want, but just back off Irma. I won't stand for you hurting her again."

Cornelia stepped back and looked horrified that Caleb had stood up for me. "Hurt her!! I was your girlfriend, you were supposed to be worried about how I feel and not let anyone hurt me!" She shouted shaking with rage.

******Caleb's POV**

"You know as well as I do that we were never like that. I know you can't tell me that you haven't felt for a while that I wanted out of the relationship. We are just too different, material things and status mean everything to you. I don't want or need those things. That's why we argue so much, we could never really make each other happy. But with Irma, I look at her and see my future, she's everything I want and need. So I'm sorry if the breakup hurts your image or coolness factor, but I'm through trying to make you happy, because I just can't and don't want to live that lie anymore."

I heard a 'bonk' as something hit the locker behind me and turned to see Irma using the locker to support herself, tears running down her eyes. With that Cornelia was no longer my concern, Irma was.

******Irma's POV**

We were standing there and as Caleb was speaking to Corny, and I watched my former best friends l look at me with increasing disgust. Teranee shook her head and said in a low voice, "I just don't believe you did this to your friend."

"Did you do this just to get back at her for what she said? I'm mean because if you did then you're ten times worse than Cornelia ever has been. We all know how she is, so how could you do it?" Will asked.

Hay Lin just dropped her eyes and said, " We were supposed to be best friends, a team," then walked a way, never giving me a chance to explain. I sagged back on to a locker as the tears rolled freely from my eyes.

Caleb put his arm around me made gentle shushing sounds and said, "It's going to be okay, just give them time."

I really didn't care when the bell sounded and I was late for gym class.

As I changed into my gym clothes, I thought about all that had just happened. Caleb stood up for me and made a statement to the world that I was his and he was mine, no matter what anyone else thought or said. I thought about how he has always been so strong and dependable and how I never like the way Corny was so needy and self-centered wanting Caleb to build his world around her. He told me yesterday that he liked how I was quick-witted and sassy, but as I looked at myself I was not acting like the girl he loved.

**Caleb really deserved that girl.**

So I wiped away my tears and went into the gym. Saying to myself, I am stronger than this, heck I put up with Martin for more than two years. It was time to the Irma that not only Caleb loved, but I loved being – time to stand up and tell the world to back off of me and my man.

With that one little decision, I felt the fire return to my soul. I had been missing that fire since Tuesday's drama. Watch out world, her comes Irma Lair!

* * *

Gym class started off well, we were not playing dodge ball, today would be volleyball. Coach Walton split the class into four teams and I was not on a team with any of my fellow Guardians. The class went smoothly until we rotated teams and I found myself facing Cornelia's team. From the first serve it was obvious that not only she but her whole team were out to get me. Corny must have played the sympathy card.

I was determined not to let them get to me, so I played a weird mix of dodge volleyball every time someone aimed a spike at my head. Ten minutes before class ended, Corny and I were both at the net working the front line, when Corny's back line made a shot towards me. As I jumped up to return the ball, Cornelia reached under the net and punched me in the side of the face.

The coach could see nothing but me fall. So he blew his whistle and told me to get up. I sat there for a second waiting for my vision to clear, she really nailed me good. I was dizzy and not really noticing much around me, when the coach bent down and said, "Lair hit the showers an have the nurse take a look at that." That's when I felt the warm liquid flowing down the side of my face – yeah, she really nailed me good.

Cornelia smirked and then squeaked, "Oops, sorry about that!" in a sickly sweet voice, batting her eyes innocently.

To which, I replied, " No problem, I'll get Caleb to kiss it and make it better. Thanks for the excuse to make-out after class."

I started walking towards the locker room after seeing Cornelia's acid glare. I enjoyed letting her know her tricks were not going to work. I stumbled feeling a little dizzy still.

"Make sure someone walks you to the nurses office just in case you're still dizzy," I heard the coach shout from across the gym.

I came out of the locker room shortly after the bell to find Caleb waiting for me. He took one look at me and the color drained from his face. "What happened?" he stammered.

I very calmly placed my hand on his jaw and said, "Just a small collision playing volleyball, nothing to worry about. But guess what you lucky boy – you get to walk me to the nurses office because I do believe I feel faint."

I put my hand to my head like Scarlett O'Hara and did my best imitation of a case of the vapors and watched Caleb's smile take over his face. Then I winked at him and said with a mock southern drawl, "I may possibly need your strong arms to hold me up or the resuscitation of your manly lips should I get too weak."

Caleb lifted an eyebrow and laughed. I saw a twinkle in his eye that told me he would be happy to offer his services.

I think this day is going to turn out all right.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - and they are just unreasonably refusing to even discuss it!**

******Irma's POV**

I missed my next class, sitting in the nurse's office. But it was the best hour I ever had, as the nurse left as soon as I had a icepack and reclined on the table, heading for the teacher's lounge. So Caleb and I spent the entire hour trading hot kisses while I held the ice pack in place. Good thing I had the icepack to cool us down...

When we left the nurses office it was time for lunch. We walked hand-in-had to the food line and got our lunches. To my surprise, Caleb stopped me from paying and said, "That's my job from now on."

When I started to speak, he hustled me along saying, "Don't hold up the line." And then my mind shifted on to the task of finding a place to eat at since I was sure we would be eating with the other Guardians anymore.

I felt like the three-legged freak at the circus side show the way people stared at us, but Caleb just took my hand and towed me along. We ended up sitting at a table by the start of the food line, never too many people at this table because of the line bumping into them. Caleb put down his tray, then very smartly, grabbed the table and moved it away from the line by about two feet and then we sat on the other side.

As we ate, Caleb asked me what I wanted to do after school, and I remembered what my dad had said as I was leaving. I was pretty sure my dad wanted to review the rules about boys. Even though my dad's known Caleb for about a year, we've never been anything more than friends, that plus Caleb's dating Cornelia made him a low risk in my dad's view,up until now that is. So I told Caleb I had to go straight home, he shrugged," then laced his fingers through mine and leaned over and stole a kiss.

I stared with a silly grin at this new Caleb, "Aren't you the guy who didn't like PDAs?" (He had stated this frequently while dating Cornelia, we _all_ new he was a very 'private' kind of guy.

"That was in my past relationship, old news, definitely not how things will be with us", he said smiling into my face.

"Oh," I said, "Can I ask, why weren't you happy with Cornelia?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Caleb answered suddenly very serious.

I cast my eyes down then looked up at him through my lashes, I think I really put my foot in my mouth. Why did I ask that stupid question? "You know what it doesn't really matter," I replied.

Caleb leaned in and touched my face, "If you want to know, I'll tell you...

**Caleb's POV**

"First, I was always attracted to you but I was really flattered by the way Cornelia threw herself at me. The needy act can be compelling for a short time. But the longer I was with her, the more I saw how bad a match we were, she liked things too much, needed to be seen and complimented all the time. I was turned off by her and realized I didn't want to kiss her or be near her. That's when the onion bagels started, it was only out of guilt that I didn't eat a study diet of them, I mean like she said, her reputation means everything to her and having a boyfriend that didn't want to be near her would have 'lowered her stock' as she says."

"The more I pulled away, the more she tried to impress everyone with how great our 'romance' was. But I was no longer moved by her throwing herself at me. Add to it the constant arguing, the mean way she treats people, her trying to get me to participate in her shallow pastimes or my trying to get her to make meaningful contributions here and on Merida and basically, you have the recipe for a bad boyfriend-girlfriend match. I really felt like I was mostly a trophy to her, she didn't listen to my saying it wasn't working."

Irma had been chewing on three bean salad, stopped, stared at me and said, "Wow, you never really know what's going on in a relationship looking in from the outside. I thought you would be just marvelously happy with her uber-beauty and the way she fawned over you."

"The funny part is how she is so upset now and she cheated on me like three times."

Irma's eyes lit up with shock, " I knew about Peter, but there were others?!"

"Yeah, two other guys, Kyle from my class and some older guy I don't know from her church. I actually caught her with them and it wasn't pretty. But it never really bothered me much because I knew I didn't love her and we were just going through the motions."

Timidly, Irma asked, "Did you ever cheat on her since you were so unhappy?"

"Yes, yesterday with you. But I don't see it as cheating, I'd made up my mind Cornelia and I were through. Any more questions , because lunch is almost over. It's okay to ask me anything you want, I'll always tell you the truth."

That's when my girlfriend put her fingers around my neck and kissed me passionately in front of the whole cafeteria. When she pulled back and she said, "I love you, Caleb," in such a sweet way, I almost didn't hear the jocks two tables over hooting their approval.

"I love you too, Irma." And kissed her again.

But no good thing goes on forever, and sure enough Martin walks up intent on ending ours.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Either, I'm really good and now on can find anything to say about my story or...

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - what's with that anyway!**

* * *

******Irma's POV**

"Take your hands off my lovey bear!" Martin yelled at Caleb.

And suddenly my heavenly delicious kiss was over! I may have to kill Martin for that...and he really has to stop calling me his love dove. Lamb. bear, or whatever.

Caleb looked calmly at Martin and said in an even voice, "Dude, you need to get this through your head now...Irma is not your anything."

Caleb continued with a growl, "She is mine!," and shivers went down my spine. Then Caleb stared Martin in the eye until he looked away. Martin slunk away with his tale between his legs, only looking back once.

Caleb planted a quick peck on my lips and got up to throw away our trays. I watched him move and could tell that he had tensed up for a fight...And I realized I was glad it didn't come to that, because I could easily see Caleb killing Martin without even trying hard.

"Wow, I've seen you fight Phobos and his monsters, but I never thought I'd see you get so possessive and stake your territory like that," I said when he returned.

"Well he needs to get the message and quick, I'm not playing games when it comes to you. That goes for _any_ guy, not just Martin."

The bell rang and we went to class. Things seemed to quiet down, the gossip mill had spread the word about our couple status and the stories of our run-ins with Corny and Martin. By the end of last period, the pointing was over, but Caleb was now getting lots of high fives and thumbs up in the hall.

I don't think I'll ever understand the male mind.

* * *

Caleb walked me home only to find that my mom and Chris weren't home yet. Bummer, I'm just not used to going straight home.

I knew that my dad would have a fit if Caleb and I were alone in the house, so we sat on the swing on the porch to wait for someone else to come home. And that's where we where when my dad pulled up in his cruiser. Unfortunately we were too busy making out to hear him pull up, which I think greatly distressed him.

My dad walked up onto the porch and stood right in front of us. When we failed to notice, he cleared his throat loudly.

We broke apart quickly, and I squeaked, "Hi Dad, can Caleb stay for dinner?"

He had his hand at his hip, near his gun. I think he was trying to give Caleb a scary image to keep just in case he got out of line. He stared at Caleb in a hard way.

Caleb brightly said, "Hi, Mr. Lair," and smiled easily.

My dad had no idea that Caleb's whole life had been about facing and beating things a much scarier than him. But if my dad knew about Caleb and Meridan, he would be impressed.

My dad must have decided to give up on the big bad daddy routine, he sighed and said, "Sure. Caleb why don't you go into the family room and watch TV. I need to talk to Irma for a minute."

We got up and followed my dad into the house. Caleb went to the living room and I went with my dad to the kitchen.

"Irma, baby," my dad started and I waited for the inevitable lecture about boys, sex, and responsibility.

"Do you really like this boy?" he continued. I shook my head in shock this was not the conversation I was expecting, at least not yet it wasn't.

"Does he feel the same about you?"

Again I nodded dumbly. Then he breathed out a heavy sigh and added, "I want you to be sure because I want you to be happy. You're not a little girl anymore and I haven't been blind to how alone you've been. I always wondered why you never really dated any other boys. Your heart has been wrapped up in this Caleb for a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes," I breathed out as a single tear rolled down my check. He really understood! My dad is the greatest dad in the world.

"Don't cry, I was young and in love once too, with your mother. I know how hard it can be to be a teenager. That being said, I should tell you that I got an angry phone call today at work from Cornelia's father, it seems Cornelia is greatly upset and he wanted to give me a piece of his mind about the way you were 'behaving'." He made air quotes to emphasis the word behaving.

As my face dropped, my dad continued, "But don't worry about it all, I straightened him out and told him, he had better keep _his_ daughter in line, because mine had done nothing wrong. I don't think we'll be hearing from him again. But you let me know if they give you and Caleb any problems, okay?"

My dad reached out and gave me a quick hug and said, "You know this means there will be rules about Caleb and his visits...after all you are my baby girl. He can come over after school, but you both stay in the living room or porch if no adult is present, okay?"

I love my dad so much! I quickly told him about my day and how Caleb protected me from Corny and Martin.

My dad called Caleb into the kitchen. As Caleb entered the door, my dad looked him in the eye and said, "I'm proud of how you took care of Irma today. Keep it up and remember that I carry a gun and can legally shoot you if you step out of line."

"Yes sir," Caleb responded to my dad. They both smiled and my dad patted his shoulder as he was leaving the room.

My dad called back, "Irma why don't you order a pizza, your mom and Chris won't be home until eight. I'm going to go shower and change, then I think I'll watch TV in my room. Call me when the pizza gets here."

And just like that, my first 'serious' talk about my boyfriend was over. I order a jumbo pizza with the works and Caleb and I sat on the couch in front of the TV until the pizza came. And even thought the TV was on we never noticed, because we were to busy 'practicing' our kissing.

The only thing that stopped us was the doorbell, when the pizza came. My dad true to his word stayed in his room and never came down to check on us. Caleb carried the pizza into the kitchen while I went to get my dad. We had just settled in around the table when my mom and Chris walked in the door and joined us.

As we sat around the table and talked about the day, Caleb was very relaxed and at ease. He reached out and touched my hand and Chris saw.

"Ew, aren't you worried about cooties?" Chris asked Caleb.

Caleb looked at Chris slightly confused.

"You know, her icky girl germs, you get them mostly by kissing but you can get from her hands too," Chris explained.

Caleb looked at me and asked, "Do you have cooties?"

I shrugged.

"Hey Chris, what do these cooties do if you catch them?"

Chris looked at Caleb and said in his most serious voice, "I'm not sure but I think you have to get a shot with a big needle to get rid of 'em." Then he added, "Its better to be safe than sorry."

Caleb looked at Chris with a smile and said, " You know what? I think it's too late for me to worry about catching her cooties, 'cause I really like kissing her now and don't think I can stop."

Caleb leaned over and kissed me just so Chris would know he was serious.

I could feel my face turn beet read as Chris wrinkled his nose and started a chorus of, "Ew , Ew, Ew, that's so nasty!"

We all laughed at Chris' distress and finished dinner.

After dinner, my dad gently hinted that it was time for Caleb to go home and for me to do my homework. So I walked Caleb to the door, and he laid a kiss on me that let me know just how much he didn't want to go.

I breathlessly waved goodbye then went up to my room all the time touching my tender lips and thinking, "Cooties are a good thing."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - let's really think about that for a moment, can anybody really own anything outside of themselves?**

* * *

**Irma's POV**

An hour later I was finished with my homework. Amazing how not goofing around in class helps you be more prepared.

My dad knocked on my door and then came in, asking if we could talk for a minute before he went to bed.

When I said, "sure" he turned the chair around from my desk and I sat on my bed as he began, "Honey, I love and trust you. And I think Caleb is a great kid, but I think we really need to talk about where this relationship can lead especially with you having such strong feelings for him."

_(Oh how I just wanted to sink into the floor or melt away, just when I thought I had escaped a sex talk, my dad circles and attacks from the side!)_

He cleared his throat, then began:

"Honey, I know this makes you uncomfortable (_ya think!_), but I really think you need to realize that Caleb's words and actions are not that of a simple schoolboy crush. I saw how he looks at you and how protective he is. There is no doubt in my mind his feelings, and yours for that matter, are 100 percent genuine. For that reason, you need to really think about where this will lead you, as I said I was young once, and the road from kissing to sex is very short. You are a smart girl, make up your own mind about how fast you want to go down that road, I'm sure Caleb will respect and accept your wishes. I am not going to try to kid myself and I don't think I can control you or stop you from doing what you want. So I'm just going to ask you to put some thought into that next step now while your mind is still clear and your emotions are not racing. Plan to be responsible, so that no unexpected surprises that pop up in a few months."

With that he winked at me, then stood up and handed me two small cards. I turned them over in my hands and saw that one was a VISA ATM card with my name on it and the other was an insurance card.

"The ATM card is attached to a savings account I've been building for you since your mom died. It has a three hundred maximum cash withdrawal limit per day, the other is your insurance card. The password is your birthday: 0313, you've got about 55,000 in accessible funds in that account. If you're old enough to be in a mature relationship, you're old enough to hold the keys to your health and protection. If at some point you should decide you want or need birth control, I want you to be able to get it. If you feel comfortable coming to us, your step mom and I will help you out, but if you don't I'll understand if you want to keep it private. I know you will use these wisely."

"Okay, that's about it. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight sweetheart," and then he left.

It's been a really crazy week! I sat there and stared at the cards in my hand...My dad just told me he understood that I was in love and that it was okay if I decided to go on birth control if the relationship progressed to that level. Oh, wait or was he trying to tell me expect that Caleb is a sex crazy boy?

Normally I would have called Hay Lin and rehashed our day by now, but that was before...I really could have used a friendly ear right now and my heart sank when I realized how much I missed and needed her. So I decided to call her anyway. I wouldn't give up my best friend without a fight and she would have to be the one to walk away.

The phone seemed to ring forever, and then Yan Lin answered the phone. She asked me why I hadn't been by the Silver Dragon in so many days and I wondered why Hay Lin had told here what was going on. But then Yan Lin called Hay Lin to the phone.

"Hello," Hay Lin chimed into my ear, sounding as normal as always. Maybe I had been wrong.

"Hi Hay Lin, I'm sorry we haven't talked that much this week. Can we talk now?"

I never noticed my window sliding up and Caleb climbing in. What I did notice was the sudden breeze, and I turned around startled to see him standing there.

Caleb put his finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet and sat down at my desk. Just then Hay Lin responded, "Um, hi Irma...um, no I don't think now is a good time I have a lot of homework to do."

"Okay, when is a good time? I can call you later"

"Um, no later's not good either," she stalled.

Okay, how about we talk before homeroom?"

"Irma look, this is really not good. Things are so messed up, I don't see how we can still be friends or a team. I really need some time to think about how I feel about what you've done"

"Hay Lin, just keep one thing in mind, you don't know all the facts. When you've had some time, I hope you will at least let me tell our side. We've been best friends for so long, I hope you can give me at least that."

"I'll think about it," Hay Lin replied and hung up.

I suddenly felt so tired. I was so wrapped up in that phone call that I momentarily forgot Caleb was sitting behind me. But I remembered as I felt him wrap me in his warm embrace, his face next to mine. I put my hands over his and returned the hug and we stood there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company and comfort.

Slowly he released me and we move to my bed and sat down. "You came back," I said.

"I didn't, I mean I don't want to go yet," there's a lot we need to talk about, he said.

"Today is just packed full of serious talks, a little while ago my dad was in here giving me a credit card and my insurance card all but stating I should go on the pill because you are expecting this relationship to become sexual-

Caleb put his finger over my lips and said, "I know I heard from outside, I've been sitting on your roof and he's right."

I stared at him with wide eyes, then he continued, "When I told you I wanted and needed you, I wasn't talking about a girlfriend, I meant a wife and all the goes along with it. So yes, I definitely want sex and would prefer to not have to wait too long to get it." He finished with a mischievous grin.

An suddenly I remembered, him paying for my lunch earlier and what he and I asked, "Is that what you meant today when you said that 'it's your job now'?

"Yes."

"And all that stuff with Martin?," I asked.

"That too, when I told Cornelia that you were my future, I meant till the end of my days. I want to grow old with you."

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed the palm. I would never have guess that something so simple could send a shock of pleasure through my system and I giggled at the softness of the touch.

"I know things are different on Earth from Meridian, so I want you to understand what you mean to me and this relationship means, at least from my perspective. I want to stay with you tonight and tell you everything so that you never have to wonder."

I nodded yes, and Caleb took off his shoes and pulled me into his lap,the lay back holding me close. We talked until I fell asleep in his arms, feeling so warm and loved.

The feeling of being alone was long gone from me.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story! It's okay if you don't, my rabbits still love me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - let's really think about that for a moment, can anybody really own anything outside of themselves?**

**I modified this chapter to be able to include Caleb's family history in chapter 13. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Irma's POV**

In the morning, Caleb came to the door to pick me up for school. He greeted my family and then took my hand and pulled me out the door. As soon as the door caught in the latch, he pulled me in for a deep kiss, pausing long enough to nibble on my bottom lip until I gasped, then eagerly surging his tongue in my mouth on a mission to claim my tongue as his own.

We stood there kissing a little too long, because my dad opened the door on his way out to work. I'm sure Caleb heard him but he refused to relent and end the kiss.

Finally, my dad said sternly, "Okay you two, enough! Come up for air already! Breathe!"

"Air is highly overrated," Caleb said lightly into my mouth as we parted.

My dad just shook his head, then offered us a ride to school so we wouldn't be late. As we headed for the car he motioned for me to sit in the front and Caleb to sit in the back. I looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want to have to throw water on you two to get you out of the car," my dad simply stated as he climbed behind the wheel.

Who is this man and what did he do with my father? Because I'm pretty sure his behavior isn't normal.

* * *

Caleb dropped me of at my homeroom, in what was quickly becoming our pattern. As he turned to leave, I felt my heart clinch with sadness and grabbed his hand. He turned back, his eyes asking what was wrong. I didn't know what to say, but I wasn't ready to let go yet.

He used my hand to pull me over to him and placed five quick kisses on my lips, one after each of the following words: "I'll. See. You. After. Class."

He released my hand and turned me toward my seat and left for his class. I on the other hand, stood where he left me, in a daze, drawing my fingers across my lips.

I didn't feel Mrs. Salter slide past me through the door. And I couldn't quite register what she saying to me, but I automatically proceeded to my seat when I felt her place her hand gently between my shoulders and push.

I really like Mrs. Salter, she was kind enough to not call on me or make me come out of my reverie during homeroom. It was only the sound of the bell that brought me back to earth. I looked around and saw everyone filing out of the classroom and slowly grabbed my books and followed along, to be greeted by the site of Caleb leaned against the wall waiting for me with smile.

Before I could get to Caleb, Evan Riely walked over to him and said something I couldn't hear. They both looked at me, Caleb's smile moved into the megawatt range and Evan nodded then left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing much, he just thought I should know I kissed senseless before homeroom and you stayed that way for the whole period." Then he grabbed my hand and started towards the gym. But I have to say his look said he was entirely too proud of himself.

* * *

When I got to gym I realized that Cornelia did not show up for school and with the other girls avoiding me, I was able to have an uneventful game of HORSE. The rest of the day passed quickly without any major drama and I found myself walking home with Caleb.

"Where do you go at night? I've always wondered since you don't have a family and you no longer stay at Yan Lin's."

"Home to Meridian, the Oracle gave me a Bernevite stone, it's a special portal that opens at my house in Meridian and behind the Silver Dragon here on Earth. He saw long time ago that my future was tied heavily here and he wanted to help me."

"Oh, so you don't really need Will or Blunk's help to cross the veil...you can do it yourself."

"Yeah, but they're quicker if I need to get to a specific place on either side that's not near my house or the Silver Dragon."

"Hmm, I never knew you had a house."

"Just because I'm a rebel doesn't mean I lived my whole life hiding in caves and sleeping in trees. Once Elyon was back on the throne it was safe to return home. So, yes I have a very nice and comfortable home and quite a bit of property in Meridian to return to."

"I'd like to see your house. Your real home."

"I'd like that too."

"Wait did you say property? What do you do with property? Please tell me your not a farmer? 'Cause the Green Acres life is not for me."

"No I'm not a farmer. But I do have people that work the land for me."

I stopped and stared at him, "Huh, you're just full of surprises aren't you? Anything else? Let me guess, you're actually fabulously rich and have some high and mighty title," I remarked in a tauting tone.

Did I forget to mention that I'm a noble? The land goes with the title."

"You, you're a noble? Does this have to do with Elyon making you a knight?"

"Sort of, I'm a Duke. My family has been a part of the royal court as long as there has been a court on Meridian. The house of Lyons is very old and well respected actually. Elyon knighting me only added to my property."

"Lyons, that's your last name? I just noticed that you never mentioned your real last name, you always used 'Brown', like Elyon, pretending to be her cousin."

"Yeah, Lyons, but I really am Elyon's cousin."

"Now I'm curious, how does a duke become the leader of the rebel forces? For that matter how does a fourteen year-old become the leader of a rebellion, duke or not?"

"Long story, lets go to the river bank and I'll tell you whole story," Caleb said.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story! **

**Should Caleb be a virgin or not when Irma asks him in a later Chapter? Please vote on the poll on my profile page.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - But someday I will and then on to world domination! Muhahahaha!! (Laughs evilly and rubs hands maniacally)**

**Here it is: the history of the House of Lyons, Carlalalita style of course! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

We sat down by the edge of the river, unintentionally choosing the same spot I had followed Irma to three days before. Had it only been three days? How could I love her this much in such a small amount of time...

I lay back and pulled Irma into my arms. The smell of her hair as she snuggled into me was intoxicating, making it hard for me to focus on my story. I took a second and then began.

"Okay where do I start? You know about the Council of Kandrakar and how it oversees and protects the magic of the universe from evil. And that each planet has one true heart of its magic, Elyon for Meridian and Lillian for Earth. Well to add the magical hearts, courts were formed and regents give powers and authority on behalf of the queen.

The First Queen

"The first queen of Meridian was Renitta, chosen for her great dedication and service to her people in the 'Shadow Times'. In those times wild magic strands were free and uncontrolled...dangerous, wars were continuous and there was no peace to be found throughout Metamoor. Power was the only thing that mattered."

"During the last great war, "Fini", Renitta was a leader in the battle to tame the wild magic and bring an end to the roaming rogues that tormented the land. Renitta's love of her people and her refusal to quit, gave birth to the first era of peace on our world. She carved out a haven of peace that later became Meridian. In those days, it was only know as Sanctuary The weak, tired, and abused slowly turned to Sanctuary and Renitta's guidance to escape the hell that was our world. It's said that an extreme sense of calm overtook those entering the boundaries of Sanctuary, all bitterness and greed melted away, allowing them to fully enjoy their new lives.

As more and more people immigrated to Renitta's Sanctuary so did the strands of wild magic. As people laid down their angst and were redeemed so did the magic. The magic naturally gravitated to Renitta and with it she was able to expand Sanctuary and slowly soothed our entire planet. When the final strands of wild magic had become one with Renitta, the council of Kandrakar revealed itself to her. They explained the importance of Metamoor as the center of the magical universe, then still in it's infancy."

"The council named Renitta queen, the one true heart of Metamoor's magic. To aid her, Renitta began to choose a council of her own to help her protect the magic and her people. This council were called Regents. The first regent named was her older brother, Seth. Seth was a wise warrior, he had stood faithfully by his sister's side as they fought to tame the wild magic. Seth had more than proved himself and Renitta valued his opinion and support."

"Even now, Seth is remembered for his sound council and family love. For his fierceness in battle, Seth was nicknamed the Great Lion. As generations passed, the family line simply became known as the house of Lyons. The descendants of the brother and sister worked together and saw Meridian born. It is said that Renitta foretold that there would always be a Lyon beside the throne."

"The rest is history. I am the last descendant of the House of Lyons."

The End

"Okay, but how does that make you Elyon's cousin? I mean sure thousands of years ago they were sibs, but I seriously doubt if you count as related now," Irma quipped.

"Oh, that's a much shorter story, my grandmother was the younger sister or Elyon's grandmother. We're third cousins."

"Well that makes perfect sense," Irma said as she rolled her body on top of me.

I moaned softly as I felt her breasts press against my chest. When she wiggled her hips against me, I felt fire shoot through my groin and the moan turned into a full fledge groan of pleasure.

"You really shouldn't do that or I will turn into that horny teenage male your dad warned you about."

Irma stared at me with wide innocent eyes, "What exactly am I doing so I'll know what not to do?"

I rolled us until I was on top of her, looking into her soft brown eyes. She wiggled again and I begged her, "Please stop that!"

**Irma's POV**

"What?"

"Moving like that, it makes me ache for you," Caleb whispered into my ear, then nipping along my jawline. "God I love your breasts. I love the feeling of you pressed me, I just keep thinking about all the places I want to kiss you."

I gave him my goofiest smile, "You like my breasts?" I lifted my head to look at my modest mounds, "I was sort of worried that you'd feel sorry that you traded down from Cornelia bazooms. I mean their not as big as hers."

Caleb's gaze dropped to my left breast, he smiled and rubbed the side of his face along my breast finishing with a kiss to my shirt covered nipple.

"Ack! Caleb," I squealed and put my hands over my quickly harding buds. I could feel my face heating up and my heart racing.

This time Caleb moved, a slow torturous roll of his hips into mine. In that one motion, I knew the depth of his arousal.

"Yes. I. Love. Your. Breasts." Caleb growled. "You can feel what you do to me, can't you?"

I nodded meekly. Starring into his eyes, my breath ragged and unsure, my hands still on my breasts.

Caleb slowly rolled off of me, with difficulty I noticed.

"I think we both need some air and a chance to cool down. If this goes much farther, we could have some explaining to do to your father, especially after the warning to not make any 'surprises'.

We lay side-by-side in the grass and Caleb reach out hand took my hand.

"You shouldn't compare yourself to Cornelia, she's not all that she seems. You're both beautiful, but she can't compare to your wit, personality, and heart. Plus her boobs aren't as large as you think, she wears padded bras."

I sat up on my elbow and stared at him open-mouthed. "What!!" I wasn't sure which piece of information I wanted clarification on first: that he had seen her boobs or that her boobs were fake.

"Yeah," Caleb continued, When I caught her with Kyle, well they weren't kissing."

"Oh my gosh, you didn't catch Cornelia..."

"Yeah, I did, and let me just say, me walking in on them wasn't a big concern to her either. She tried to make it up to me later by offering me sex. She whipped off her shirt and gave me a good view."

"So did you? Um, you know with Cornelia?"

"No way, that's when I started eating onion bagels. Remember when you asked me how was our first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"I really like knowing that I'm the only guy that you kiss, I value it. That's why I got so tense with Martin. I like knowing that you are mine."

I kissed Caleb lightly, running my fingers through his hair. "Come on I should get home."

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story! **

**Poll: Should Caleb be a virgin or not when Irma asks him in a later Chapter? Please vote!! See my profile page.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - but you can blame me for the horror I have created here!**

**Don't you hate me for outing Cornelia's padded bra? LOL, I'm made with power!!**

**Did anyone like my story about the first queen? Please review, I'm dying here!!**

* * *

**Caleb's POV**

"Okay, now I know that I'm dating a Duke. Does Cornelia know? God I hope she doesn't 'cause I really want to see her face when I casually drop that tidbit of information."

"No, she doesn't know, Cornelia doesn't actually spend a lot of time letting others talk about themselves," I said flatly.

"Okay, now back to your story, how did you get involved with the rebellion?" Irma asked grabbing my hand and bouncing on her toes.

"I didn't so much get involved with the rebellion, as I started it."

"You have to be friggin' kiddin' me!" she exclaimed.

"Uhmm, no not really..."

The Birth of the Meridian Rebellion

"Elyon and Phobos's mother, Queen Weira and her consort Zaden, mysteriously disappeared one day fifteen years ago. That was the same night Elyon was taken away to protect her, there were those close to the throne that had long seen the evil growing in Phobos' heart. Phobos took the throne and slowly began to poison the land in his attempt to steal all of Meridian's magic. For a decade the nobles were able to provide protection, working tirelessly to keep Phobos from complete power. For a while Phobos toyed with the nobles and one-by-one they disappeared as mysteriously as his parents had, finally my dad was the last remaining noble."

"When Phobos bewitched the lake with the Kaithim creature, my dad and a group of villagers went to petition him for help on behalf of all Meridian's people. Phobos welcomed the delegation, pretending ignorance of the situation. I was outside with Aldarn and his dad, Aketon, waiting for them to return. When Phobos' guard closed their ambush, my father and the others fought back and the sounds of battle could be heard outside the castle, many people ran to hide and others were unsure what to do. But I couldn't stand by and have my father be taken from me like the rest of the nobles."

"I picked up a rake and charged the guards at the castle entrance. Behind me Aldarn followed swinging a large stick and he started yelling: "Follow Caleb! Rebel! Rebel!" I couldn't really tell what was going on behind me as I worked my way through the unsuspecting guards, I heard the sounds of battle behind me as well as in front of me. The next thing I know, I'm not alone fitting. We managed to advance through the guards to the crux of the battle, only a small number of the delegation remained standing. We manage to fight our way back out and then ran and hid in the woods, as Phobos dispatched his soldiers to capture us."

"We wandered blindly in the forest for days, gathering anyone that we could find. I never found my father, and assumed that the remainder of the delegation had been killed. Life had to go on and as the last of my house, I found that it fell to me because I still had access to my family's food stores. I started by organizing raiding parties to take back what we needed. We were a small band, less than thirty and we hid in the woods, moving camp every day to avoid Phobos' forces."

"Every couple of days we ran across villagers that were displaced from their homes by some act of cruelty by Phobos and they joined us. Within a month our numbers had doubled and it was becoming harder to out-smart Phobos' forces, it was by sheer luck that on a raiding party back to my family home, I had taken several maps that had been in my family for generations. I was looking caves, swamps anyplace we could go that were it would be difficult to track us, but what I found was the entrance to the Infinite Kingdom."

"The Infinite Kingdom was everything we needed and more. We moved everyone there and Aldarn snuck back to his father's smith shop and told him where we were. Aketon agreed to keep our secret and began covertly directing escapees to join us. In less than two months our numbers were up to almost one hundred, and while I had lots of help, none of the adults would step up as leader. I called a meeting saying that we need a plan and a leader. Aketon stood up and said that as the last of the Lyons it was only right that I lead. I tried to argue with him and he pointed out all that I had done in that short amount of time and a consensus was reached: everyone pledged to follow my leadership and vision. I vowed to dedicate my life to protecting and freeing Meridian from Phobos' grip. I found myself carrying on a generations old tradition for the Lyons family."

"As a group we were effective at holding Phobos at bay. But the truth is it was a draw, he never managed to progress farther and we were unable to gain any significant victories either. We did provide a voice and hope to the scared masses, but it was not until the Guardians joined us two years later that we were able to make real changes."

"And you know the rest from there. The funny thing is that everyone always talks about the 'sacrifices' I made for my people and Meridian. They think I saved them. But the rebels became a family to me and I never had to be alone. Leading gave me something valuable to do, in instead losing myself in the sadness at losing my dad...so really they saved me."

I took a deep breath and said in little more than a whisper, "You're the only person, I ever told that to." And I immediately felt self conscious and vulnerable after that confession, but I wanted her to know my heart.

"Wow," she said in a breathy voice. As I looked into Irma's eyes, I saw a look of love and admiration that I had only ever dreamed about. Why did standing here with Irma feel so right that I ached?

**Irma's POV**

Caleb is SO amazing! I couldn't believe how much he's been through and yet he's remained so real and hopeful – always giving for others. I am so lucky he's mine!

Twilight had covered the city. Thoughts of my parents took over, I didn't want them worried and wondering why I was so late. I took one more blissful moment to wrap my arms around Caleb and lay my head against his chest.

******If you like or hate my story please let me know how I'm doing. Please review!**

******If you like the my W.I.T.C.H. Story, please checkout my two newest fanfics based on Star Trek: TNG and Angel!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - _but that hasn't stopped me yet!_**

_**To anyone that's reading my story and made it this far: THANK YOU!!**_

_**Special thanks to 123 music rocks for being my first reviewer!! **_

_**Thank you, Thank you! They like me they really like me! (author does a sad, pale imitation of Sally Fields receiving her first Emmy award)**_

* * *

**Irma's POV**

We arrived at my house and I thought Caleb would come in but he kissed me and said he had to leave but he'd be back later. So I walked into the house alone, greeted by hellos from my mom and Chris.

Chris charged around the corner, yelling, "Yea!! Caleb's here!" Only to see that I was alone.

Chris pouted and said, "Where's Caleb?"

"Gee, it's good to see you, too." I replied, but my sarcasm was lost on the short person. "He had something to do, maybe he'll stop by later, but if not he'll come by in the morning to pick me up for school."

Chis looked crestfallen, "But Mom said he would be here all the time now, and I really like playing with him."

"Hmm, Mom said that did she?" _Where did that come from?_ I wondered, but the spud looked so upset I just had to show him some mercy, "Well I'll tell you what, I'll make sure to tell Caleb he is expected to be around more and that he owes you at least an hour of play time. How's that?"

Chris' face lit with joy then he nodded and ran off making airplane sounds.

My parents were really throwing me for a loop the way they seemed so accepting of my relationship with Caleb...

I went to my room and called my doctor's office and made an appointment. Caleb and I agreed during our talk last night that it was better to be prepared, so I was going on the pill. That way we will be ready when ever we both decide the time is right.

I finished my call and laid across my bed looking at the books on my desk. I'd finished all my homework in school and had the evening free. Boring! No friends, no Caleb, what was I to do? I hoped I wouldn't get desperate enough to end up playing with Chris.

I woke up to a gentle nudge by Caleb. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. A quick glance at the clock said it was after midnight.

Caleb was sitting on the edge of my bed leaning over me with his hands at my sides. He brought one hand up and stroked my face.

"Sorry to wake you."

"That's okay, I was expecting you to come back." I said as I sat up.

"Here," Caleb said and he laid a small bundle beside me.

I unfolded it to reveal the coat he wore when we first met him. He loves this coat (and he looks really cool and dashing in it!). Inside the coat was his sword, the one his father had given him before Phobos captured him. I'd seen Caleb fight many battles clothed in this coat and armed with this blade. Both were vital parts of his true self.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"On Meridian it is customary two chose symbols of your commitment...when you ask a woman to marry you."

I stared at him wide-eyed, as he took my hand in his and continued.

"Irma will you marry me? I can offer you my love, my protection and my promise to always treasure and provide for you." Then Caleb sat back and looked at me solemnly.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I looked back down to the coat and sword, both excellence choices to represent Caleb. Caleb is the most dependable person I know and these to gifts were obviously more dear to him than his own life. I ran my hand across the coat feeling the soft material, then looked him in the eye and gave a short nod, because I could not find the words to express the depth of my emotions.

Caleb wrapped his arms around me and I could sense his joy. I pulled away and gently set the gifts on the floor then turned back to Caleb and laced my fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulled his body to me as I lay back.

Caleb lowered his body to me quietly. Finally placing his full weight on me and I felt my body mold itself and accept the hardness of his firm muscles. He kissed me deeply, then began to trail kisses down my jawline and to my ear. As he moved down to my throat, I felt moisture as our check touched.

I gently pushed him back to see silent tears of joy were falling from his eyes. I pulled him back into my arms and laced my fingers through his hair loving being in his arms and knowing that I would forever be in his embrace.

Caleb gently rolled us on our sides and we traded soft kisses and tender touches as we fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning, I woke up again in my true loves arms. He was already awake, lying on his side watching me.

"Why are you just staring at me? I really can't be that interesting when I'm sleep," then I gasped, "Oh no! Unless I snore or drool!! Please tell me I don't do anything as dorky as that!"

Caleb chuckled and said, "No you sleep quietly and I just like watching you. You're the most beautiful thing, I have ever seen."

Then he traced his hand along the side of my face down my throat and collar, continuing down, stopping momentarily over the mound of my right breast then proceeding to my waist. He pulled me on my side so that we were face-to-face and kissed me.

"Wow, you think I'm beautiful...are you sure you didn't have too many battles without a helmet? We can get that checked out for you, just in case. I mean, I'm comfortable with my looks, probably deserving a pretty, but not a true beautiful. You don't have win me with overly kind words."

Caleb stared deep into my eyes, placed his hand on my check and said, "You are so beautiful...Irma... you're the one sight I want to go to sleep to and wake up with. I love your eyes, your smile and the smell of your hair. You don't know how long I've dreamed of your face and touch. So don't ever let me hear you say you're not beautiful again. Because I have never seen anything more beautiful than you.

He earned himself a deep and passionate kiss for that answer. And like the man of honor he is, he allowed me to bestow it upon him, taking control, claiming all of his breath. As our kiss heated up, Caleb rolled on top of me and squished my breasts to him. They quickly hardened to points from his closeness and heat. Caleb noticed pretty quickly and broke our kiss to lean back a little to view the shape of my pointed buds pressing against my night shirt.

"And I like those too," he breathed into my ear and he moved his hand back up and gently stroked the side of my breast.

I was shocked and a little afraid, so I grabbed his hand, interlacing my fingers with his, trying to distract him long enough for me to decide how far to let this go. I needed a second for my head a body to cool to be able to think straight.

"You are promised to me now, so these are _all_ mine," he said with a leer and removed his hand from mine to slowly find the edge of my night shirt. He pressed his mouth to mine, his tongue desperately demanding entrance to deepen the kiss, whilst at the same time as his hand moved sensually up my rib cage to my breast. As his finger met the bottom fuller part of my breast, I felt my breath catch. Caleb smiled into our kiss as he cupped and rolled his fingers around my breast, then gently rubbed the nipple, making me arch into him and moan into his mouth. I felt his body grow hard and welcomed his caress, my moment of fear gone.

Caleb shifted again so that he was snugly positioned against me. Even though we were separated by my night shirt and his clothes, we both could feel the burning heat growing from our passion. Caleb raised his hips slightly, never breaking our kiss and slowly rubbed his hard groin across the softness of my center. That one move made me suddenly very aware of my night shirt, it was becoming too binding and my flesh was boiling.

"Mine." Caleb growled again and again into our kiss. Waves of pleasure like I had never imagined splashed over me as he continued a slow grind into my hips.

The sound of his voice and the intensity of our shared need was making me crazy. He gently touched my leg, silently asking permission to take our caresses to the next level. I allowed him to spread my leg as he settled more his groin more soundly against my heated core. I was so ready to give him access to all of me, and I knew he would take me without a moments hesitation.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story! Then hold on because we're not done yet!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H. - _No-no , no, no, no, no-no I don't_**

_**Please review, please, please, please!**_

* * *

**Irma's POV**

As Caleb began to raise my night shirt. I heard my dad, yell up the stairs, "Irma come get your breakfast before it get cold!"

His timing so sucks eggs.

Caleb and I reluctantly pulled apart slowly, both breathing heavily. My body was so excited it was painful, I alternated between tingling and aching in places I did know were that sensitive. One look at Caleb told me he was in the same or worse shape than me, one look down that is, there was no missing the huge bulge in his pants. Horny teenage boy with sex on his mind – yep.

I hate it when my parents are right.

"Wait, Irma, there are other things we really need to talk about," Caleb said, "before you see your parents."

"Okay, just a second", then I cracked the door open and yelled down, "Hey Dad, can you throw it in the microwave for me? I'll be down in a bit." Then closing the door, I turned back to Caleb, "What's up?"

"Two things. First, I think that you should tell your parents everything about me, Meridian, the rebellion, and our engagement – I want their blessing." He held up his hand to stop me from interrupting him, "and second I want us to get married when school lets out and then spend our honeymoon in our in Meridian."

By the time he finished, I was able to ask calmly, "Aren't we awfully young to get married? I'm just fifteen and your only seventeen. I mean, I can understand and accept getting engaged or promised to each other now, but are you sure your ready... that we're ready to get married? Because I'm not sure I am."

"Irma, this is what I know: I can't stand to be away from you. I can't sleep without you. And I ache to know you as my wife. I'm sure that I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want you to be sure also. Tell me what you need to be sure, to be ready. But just know, waiting may kill me," he finished with a grin.

"Caleb," I hissed, struggling to keep my voice low, I was a little pissed that he had the nerve to be so charming while I struggled with this big decision, "this just seems so sudden, so fast. And moving to Meridian is big, it means leaving my family and life here behind. I know I'm not ready to do that."

"That's why I want your parents to know everything. I don't want to steal you away from them. And I'm not asking you to move to Meridian forever. I just think it would be nice if we had some time alone to get to know each other as husband and wife, before we had to face _our_ life and school here again."

"Caleb!" I whined.

He pulled me into an embrace and began nuzzling my jaw and ear and whispered, "Please my love, just for the summer then we'll return. Just think of all the things we can do when we are married and have a home of our own." Then he nibbled on my left ear and I was left suddenly breathless and light-headed.

He knew he had won, but it wasn't fair because he cheats.

I nodded and Caleb gave me a consolation kiss.

"Oh!, I need to make a quick showing downstairs before someone comes looking for me, I'll be right back!" my head clearing enough to remember my father's earlier call to breakfast.

I moved quickly out the door and down the stairs, to find my parents still sitting at the table reading the paper and enjoying their coffee.

"Morning, Mom! Morning Dad!"

"Good morning," they chimed in unison.

As I moved to the microwave to get my breakfast, I was thinking how I could sneak a plate back up to Caleb. The microwave was empty, so where was my food?

"Honey, don't you think Caleb would like some breakfast too?," said my mom.

I think it was the calmness of my mom's voice that freaked me out the most. I turned around slowly and tried my best to look innocent as I said, "Huh?" (_I guess I figured the fewer words I used the less they had to trap me with.)_

My dad got up and went to the base of the stairs and yelled, "Caleb, why don't you come down and join us."

Oh my God, I hoped he left quickly out the window before my father went up. Then all I had to do would be to continue to feign my innocence.

But no such luck, I heard my door open and the sound of Caleb's feet coming down the stairs. I started to panic because I was _**so**_ busted. I knew it, Caleb knew it and my parents knew it.

As my terror set in, I began to wonder how bad my punishment would be. There was no way they'd believe me that nothing happened. And that was beside the main point: he should not have been in my room. _Oh my God did they know he had been there all night?_ They are so going to kill me, I sent up a quick prayer that they just didn't bury me in anything frilly or pink.

I need to get a past life reading, 'cause I really need to find out what I did and figure out why my karma is so funky...

* * *

**Poll update: **

**Question: Should Caleb be a virgin the first time he and Irma get together. **

**Current results: 67 percent say no, 33 percent say yes.**

**I'll hold the poll open until Friday, Oct 3, 2008 to accept votes.**

**Please, Please, Please vote at my profile page**

**Queue music from the 'Sound of Music' and everybody sing: "I am fifteen going on sixteen, you are seventeen going on eighteen..."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

**Irma's POV**

Caleb entered the kitchen slowly and I stood by the stove frozen in my tracks. My mom calmly got up and shooed me out of the way and pulled two plates out of the oven. I numbly watched her, unable to process my surroundings.

My dad had sat back down and returned to his paper, looked over the corner of it and said to Caleb, "Sit down son and eat."

I felt my jaw drop open, still waiting for an explosion of epic proportions. My mom set the plates on the table and said, "You too, Irma."

I weakly shuffled to the table and sat besides Caleb. When he raised his eyebrows at me the only thing I could do was shrug my shoulder.

Neither of us touched the food sitting in front of us, we just sat there confused and dumbfounded.

From behind me, my mom set down a glass of orange juice in front of Caleb. We both turned, our eyes following the motion of her hand. "Eat, eat," she said as she filled a second glass with juice and placed it in front of me.

Chris came running into the room, still in his pajamas and squealed as he stopped, "Yay, Caleb!! Are you gonna to play with me an hour today?"

Caleb looked at me confused and I remembered my placating promise from yesterday and risked a sheepish grin.

My mom gently shooed Chris out of the room, "Maybe later Chris, we have a lot to talk about with Caleb and Irma right now. Okay? How about I start your 'Fox and the Hound' video?" And she exited the kitchen with Chris to start his favorite diversion – cartoons.

My dad dropped his paper and said, "You two really should eat while it's still warm. We can talk once you're done."

Caleb gave a slight nod and start slowly working on his plate. I looked into my dad's eyes and was surprised that there was no anger there. As he lifted his paper back up, he gave me a quick wink.

The world as I knew it made absolutely no sense at this moment. My mind was lost in a fog of confusion so thick that I knew I'd never be able to logically explain what was going on.

I began to eat my food, mechanically, not really tasting it – just going through the motions, when my mother came back into the kitchen. "Tom, we should say something, their scared to death! We really don't need to torment them so!"

Then I noticed the slight quaking of the newspaper in my dad's hands, and the sound of laughter slowly erupted from him as he could no longer hold back. My mom leaned against the door frame with a smile on her face.

This was all a joke?! Suddenly the fog was beginning to clear, I didn't understand everything yet. But I could tell that I was the source of their humor. It didn't matter that they weren't made at me, but I was suddenly pissed that I had been out smarted by my parent.

"How long did you know he was here?"

"How long we've know really doesn't matter honey," my mom said. "The real question is: 'Is there something you want or need to tell us?'

"This is just too weird, the way you guys are so calm after catching with my boyfriend in my room is just wrong." Then I emphasized each word: "You are really creeping me out!"

With that my dad put his paper down and folded it in front of him giving us his full attention, "Irma you have to trust us, we'll always support and protect you."

Caleb and I looked at each other. He nodded at me and I sighed then began relating the story of the formation of the Guardians and the whole truth about Caleb, including his proposal and plans to spend the summer in Meridian.

As I waited for my parents response, I felt Caleb's hand envelope mine, offering comfort and support. We waited in silence hoping my parents wouldn't rip us apart because of our indiscretion.

"Irma, you've only got part of the picture, we have a lot to tell you also."

* * *

Two emotion filled hours later, my dad had finished explaining our ties to Meridian and being chosen as Guardians. It was so cool to finally have everything out in the open it was so freeing.

My parents took one look at Caleb's proposal gifts and gave their blessing for us to be married. My dad even thought it would be good for me to spend more time in Meridian. My parents told me how proud they were of me and welcomed Caleb to the family, that's when I started crying like a sap.

Caleb being all guy, had a one track mind and took this opportunity to ask my dad how soon we could be married. I blushed knowing he was pointedly thinking about how quickly we could get to our wedding night.

My mom jumped up, "I'll start the planning and arrangements right now!" and started creating list, mumbling things like 'priest', 'blood tests', etc. My dad leaned back in his chair and smiled.

I looked at Caleb and said, "This may be your only chance to escape with your life. My mom coordinates events like a general marshaling her troops."

My to do list was nothing to laugh at either, it included: straightening things out with the other Guardians, sharing what we had just learned and announcing about our impending wedding.

I just wish I knew how to get them to listen to me long enough to tell them everything.

* * *

**Hmmm, just what did Irma's parent say? More on that later!**

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

_**It's time to get things out in the open.**_

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

Got a dirty job to do? Well there's no time like the present – at least that's what my parents said just before ordering me to go talk to Will and the others. I think they thought I could just walk up to them and start talking. Huh, what a novel idea – except they'd been avoiding me like the plague. Caleb was more help, suggesting I enlist Yan Lin's aid in getting the team together, so we headed over to the Silver Dragon.

Yan Lin listened as I explained about the groups break over Caleb's and my relationship. When I finished I held my breath, waiting to see if she would turn away from me as my friends had. She cocked an eyebrow, patted Caleb's shoulder, and said, "Cornelia was never right for you anyway. Could you ever see her living in a rebel camp? Not that one, entirely too high maintenance." Then she smiled and winked at me.

I stood there with my mouth open as Yan Lin called Hay Lin and told her to have the Guardians meet at the Silver Dragon ASAP. When she hung up the phone, she sat back with an impish grin, "Don't you worry, they'll be here lickety split."

I wrapped myself around Yan Lin in a joyous hug and squealed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Yan Lin pulled back and looked me in the face and said, "Always remember: You can't take what's not yours and you can't keep what belongs to someone else, that is the way of love. True love cannot be denied or controlled."

Caleb took my hand and gently kissed my fingertips. "Wish I would have known that all the time we were apart," he said, "I would have stopped wasting time a long time ago."

"You kids go back into the kitchen and we'll have some tea until the other Guardians get here," then she ushered us to the kitchen.

"Grandma! We're here!" we heard Hay Lin yell from the front of the restaurant.

"Wait here until I come back," Yan Lin instructed and she hurried to meet Hay Lin and the girls.

I put my head on Caleb's shoulder, "I think I'm going to be sick," I mumbled.

"Just breathe," Caleb responded, gently rubbing the back of my neck, "everything will work out."

Yan Lin came back into the kitchen, and grabbed a tea pot and cups, then motioned for us to follow. We followed her back into the restaurant to the disbelieving gasps of my fellow Guardians. "Yes, now you are all here," Yan Lin said with finality.

"OH NO! I do not believe your grandmother is helping them!!" Cornelia shrieked.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin looked torn and confused.

"Okay, that's enough, all of you sit down and I don't want to hear any more of this bickering. You are the Guardians of the Kandrakar and the Veil, that is a larger responsibility than pride and petty arguments. We are going to solve this once and for all."

When no one moved, Yan Lin set the tea pot on the table and said, "Yesi." Suddenly chairs slide under each of us and pulled us to positions around the table. "Now talk to each other and listen, really listen. Be determined to not walk away from this table until the Guardians are whole again." As she spoke, Yan Lin poured tea for each of us and passed it around. Then she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh boy!," I said with a grimace and I squeezed Caleb's hand under the table.

"I don't care what that old bird says, I don't have anything to say to you or that two timing Casanova-wanna-be!" Cornelia sneered at me and Caleb. "And if you three are my _real_friends, you'll back me up and tell them to get lost." Looking at the conflicted faces of Will, Teranee, and Han Lin, Cornelia whined, "Come on, you know how bad they hurt me!"

And that's when Caleb had had enough.

**Caleb's POV**

"We hurt you? I didn't think you were able to be hurt! Oh that's right you're playing the wounded party card for your friends, but they don't know who you really are, so why don't we just bring everything out in the open. Teranee, did you know that my devoted girlfriend has been seeing your brother on the side for the last three months? Oh, and you all remember when we went bowling last month? You know how Cornelia had to go make a phone call, imagine my surprise when I go get something to eat and find her pressed to the counter by the cook. But my absolute favorite was two weeks ago, when I went to pick her up and walk her home after her student council meeting. I walked into the gym to find Kyle Sommers doing her doggy style behind the bleachers! How can I hurt my supposed girlfriend, when she stopped being my girlfriend more than three months ago?"

Hay Lin stared in shocked at Cornelia, speechless.

"Oh, Cornelia how could you?" Teranee squeaked.

"I don't believe you," Will fumed, "you were so mean to Irma, but I supported you, because we all thought they betrayed you! But now I find out it's mostly your fault! How could you do that to us! How could you manipulate us like that?!"

Always a wise-cracker, Irma chose then to add her humorous point of view, "Okay, just to be clear, you had this steaming hunk of boyfriend available and you were fooling around with ordinary, random guys? I can honestly say – bad choice, bad, bad choice, you have _no_ idea what you missed."

When the girls all turned to stare at her, Irma blushed and snapped, "Get your minds out of the gutter! We haven't done _**thaaat**_!" A smile spread across her face and she continued, "We've only kissed. But I'm just saying he's the complete package, strong, brave, sweet, smart, handsome..."

"Um, thanks honey but let's try to stay focused." I said, stopping her before it got too embarrassing. It's good to see her smiling and joking again. That's the Irma I know and love.

Cornelia began sobbing, "Great now everyone know just how bad a girlfriend I am! Plus I get the thrill of your new girlfriend making jokes at my expense. What a wonderful way to end the happy week my boyfriend broke up with me for one of my best friends!"

Luckily, Irma chose to stay silent.

Cornelia continued with tears rolling freely down her cheeks, "No, you never hurt me, especially if I don't pay attention to the fact that you dated me for six months and you never treated me like you have her in one stinkin' week! You always pushed me away with that stupid no PDA rule of yours. But every time I see you with her, you're either touching her, or kissing her, or staring at her – there's no way to miss how much you want and love her. At least those guys wanted _ME_! You made me feel like crap, they made me feel like I wasn't a waste of space."

"Cornelia, I'm sorry, I never-" Caleb started.

"Just shut up! Okay? Shut up! You make me sick! You were my first real boyfriend – we were supposed to be in love, ... you were supposed to love me! I've always dreamed of how I would find a boyfriend that would look at me with love in his eyes, but that's never what I got. You hurt me everyday, because you were supposed to be my first _real_ love and you weren't."

"I never meant to hurt you. But we have to face the truth, we both knew I was only with you because you threw yourself at me. I admit it was a bad reason to start being your boyfriend. But you told me yourself, that you knew how I felt when we started dating and..."

"That didn't stop me from hoping," Cornelia sobbed.

Yan Lin walked out of the kitchen, taking one look at the sobbing Cornelia and immediately wrapped her arms around he offering her comfort and support.

"Corny, I'm sorry, so sorry. I, we never meant to hurt you," Irma said in a small shaky voice.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, I needed her to know that she wasn't alone. "You don't have to say anything. We don't owe anyone an explanation. That's a dead past, and it doesn't matter now, none of it does."

"No I need to say this so that we can move on, because I...I need my friends to know I didn't hurt her on purpose or out of revenge" Irma's voice cracked with emotion and effort.

"Cornelia, I really understand how bad love can hurt. I never told you this, but I was in love with Caleb from the first time time I saw him. I didn't know how to tell him or share it my best friends. Then when, you just announced that you were going to make him yours, so I stopped trying to find a way to say what I was feeling. Watching Caleb with you all this time has been torture...knowing I could never be with the one guy I loved because I wanted you both to be happy. I really tried to stay out of the way – "

And then Irma was bawling, and my heart was breaking watching her sorrow. I'd give anything to go back in time and change things. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her shaking form, stroking her back as she buried her face in my shoulder and released her pain.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked my story!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Thanks to 123musicrocks and LordOfDarkness2099 for the reviews – I'm glad to know that you want longer chapters – can do!!**

**A/N: Metaworld is the name of the planet where Meridian resides. Meridian is a city/town like Heatherfield. (Just in case anyone was unclear)**

* * *

**Irma's POV**

It took hours and so many tears but by the time we left we had made peace and it really looked like there was hope for us to mend and all be friends again. Unfortunately, our peace was made with so many tears that we emptied every napkin holder in th Silver Dragon. When we left Yan Lin was making an emergency supply order.

Teranee and Will were relieved that everything was out in the open, they both were tired of the fighting. Teranee had been consumed by worries that the divided Guardians would be overcome by some or all of our enemies. Will was glad we were back to full strength and that she no longer had to choose sides.

While Cornelia and I could not honestly still call ourselves best friend, we agreed to try to start over as amicable acquaintances. We understood the importance of our working together to keep W.I.T.C.H. strong and protect Earth and Meridian. It was too soon to think that either of us would be able to forgive the other (me for her hurtful words and her for the whole Caleb-is-now-my-boyfriend thing).

As far as Cornelia and Caleb, Cornelia just really needed closure and she got that from our meeting. Caleb hadn't been mad at Cornelia, he had realized long ago his true feelings, all he wanted was to be with me _(boy, I'm am __sooo__ crazy about that guy)_. Both Caleb and Cornelia were able to agree that they just didn't work and never would have – it was time for everyone to deal with it and move on. I suddenly felt bad for the unsuspecting males of Heatherfield.

Out of the six of us, Hay Lin had it easiest – she had never been really mad at anyone, only forced to take sides out of a sense of team loyalty. She had hated seeing us divided and fighting. You have to love Hay Lin, she's all about the happy oneness.

Just before Yan Lin shooed us out, to make room for the dinner rush, Caleb told everyone that we were engaged. That news had been met with silence, but at least it wasn't a secret.

Breaking the silence, I suggested we all go back to my house, telling them that there were things about Meridian the team needed to know.

It was a long walk, we didn't talk much, mostly Hay Lin chatted, catching us up on what we'd missed for the last three days. Teranee chimed in once or twice, but I could tell she had a lot going on inside her head. Will hung back, walking with Cordelia – one look at her face and I knew she really didn't want to go to my house. I have to give Cordelia props, she is a woman of her word, for her burying the hatchet meant going back to life as we once knew it, even if her heart wasn't in it yet. I really hoped we could regain some of what we lost.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I yelled as we walked into my house, "and I brought Caleb and the girls!"

I could hear the television in the living room go off. "Why don't you kids come with us for a few minutes?" came my dad's voice.

As we all piled into the living room, my mom got up and headed to the kitchen, waving hello before she left. I presumed she was going to make us snacks. It so rocks to have a mom that's a homemaker. She takes great pride in being hospitable and taking good care of guests.

"Hi girls, Caleb," my Dad greeted us, "Can I assume that you all have made up?"

We all chimed in with various affirmatives. "That's good to hear, you all have been friends too long and been through too much to not fight for your friendship." A large smile lit his face.

"Dad, can you tell the girls what you told Caleb and me about the Metaworld-Earth crossovers?"

My dad's face grew serious, "Yeah, I guess you all need to know. First you all need to know that we and all of your families are from Meridian. Your Guardian powers come from a long legacy passed through generations."

When my dad said that he had all of the girls' attention. He held up his hand to stop any questions. "There will be time for questions after I've finished my tale," he said, then launched into his story.

The Metaworld-Earth Crossovers and the Lifting of the Veil

"For many millenia, the people of Earth and Metaworld traveled freely across the dimensional divide. Metaworld and Earth were sister worlds, two sides of the same coin. As both worlds advanced, Earth leaned towards science and technology, while Metaworld's advancements favored magic. The more advanced the worlds became, the more they and their people grew apart, resulting in fewer and fewer places to cross the divide."

"A small portion of those crossing the divide managed to keep contact with their respective homes, but many more slowly lost touch. It was most noticeable here on Earth, the rise of logic and science relegating the stories and histories of Metaworld to fanciful fairy tales. As many forgot their roots and feared things that did not have an explanation in logic, it became vital that the secrets held on Earth be protected and hidden. Crossovers were done quietly and in secret. Irma's mother and I crossed over the year before her birth. Around the same time Yan Lin and Cassidy also crossed over, creating lives here on Earth. Irma's mother was Cassidy's first cousin. In fact you are all related to the guardian that preceded you."

"Ew! You're telling me that I'm related to Nerissa?" Will said with disgust.

"Yes, but I do not know how closely, you could be very distant relatives or as close as second cousins" my dad answered. "Magic moves through family bloodlines, similar to the way a vine grows. As older leaves die off, the vine focuses its growth and energy on choosing a single leaf to be the new direction. If the old leave was at the end of a branch, the vine chooses another branch but continues to grow. So using Irma as an example, because Cassidy had no children, when the need arose again for the Guardians, the magic chose her to be the next water guardian. In the case of Yan Lin, Hay Lin was the next in line as the guardians were not needed before she was born to have chosen her mother. It's in this way that we are guaranteed that there will always be Guardians when the need arises. Where there might have been multiple options in each family, I believe that the presence of the Heart of Kandrakar on earth helped pull the magic to each of you."

"Oh," I said thinking out loud, "so that would explain why Will was chosen and not Caleb since he would have be the most direct blood link."

My mother came out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies and lemonade, and joined the conversation. "No Guardians are always female, to be able to fully utilize the magic it must be a girl. Magic is usually weaker in males, that's why all worlds have a Queen. The Oracle is the most powerful male ever and his power does not rest in magic alone, he is older than the universe and has watched the shaping of all worlds."

She set the tray in front of us and we dug in, all of us lost in our own thoughts as we chewed.

Finishing a cookie, my dad resumed his tale, "Just before Irma turned one, Queen Weira disappeared and the veil was raised. We, like many others, were trapped here unable to cross back, never knowing what was going on in Meridian. But we were safe and happy, some of us keeping in contact and keeping the memories alive."

"So have you always known since we became friends that our families were from Meridian too?" Cordelia wanted to know.

"I always knew about Hay Lin and thought it was a happy coincidence that she and Irma were best friends. I never really knew about you, Will, or Teranee – it is possible that you any of you could be tenth or twelfth generation born here on earth."

At last Teranee spoke, "Okay, so why are you telling us all of this now? I mean, what are we supposed to do with this knowledge?" _Always the brainiac..._

"Now we tell your parents and anyone else that we know that is from Metaworld, this is their chance to regain their history and reconnect with their families. Because of what you six have done, we can again freely cross the divide." My mother said, beaming with pride and happiness.

Teranee put her hand to her temples like she had a headache and said, "Tell my mom, are you kidding? She is never going to believe this...and if she does she may just ground me for life."

"Yeah, well my mom will have to see it to believe it," said Will, "but with Irma's parents and Yan Lin on our side, I think she'll be at least willing to listen."

"Oh don't worry about them believing you, because we really can show them," said my ever perky best friend. "Then they'll have to believe! Can you imagine how great it will be to not have to keep secrets from our parents anymore? This is going to be so great! No more lying – I always hating lying to my mom and dad."

"Yes and then we can all help in the search for Earth's queen. Like Elyon, her powers will help heal Earth and lessen the divide," my mom said with hope.

"Oh yeah, mom and dad, did I forget to tell you that we already found the Earth Queen? It's Cornelia's little sister Lillian."

My parents stared from me to Cornelia, dumbstruck as we all nodded.

* * *

After reconciling with Caleb and Irma, the Guardians are returning to their respective homes. Will and Hay Lin have already separated from Cornelia and Teranee.

**Teranee's POV**

As we walked home, I had been wondering how to re-initiate the subject of my brother Peter with Cornelia, but reaching Harris Street meant my chance to talk with her was almost over. I decided to just jump right in.

"Cornelia, about Peter..."

"Yeah, I knew this was coming, go ahead," Cornelia said glumly obviously not looking forward to a third stress-filled conversation today.

"What were you thinking? I mean, you knew eventually everyone would find out – so why not choose some other boy, why my brother?"

"That's the easiest question I've been asked today. The answer is: Peter noticed me on a day when I felt my worst, I needed the attention, I enjoyed it and lost myself in it."

"Were things, um...bad while you were going with Caleb? I mean, was he...was he mean to you?"

"No it was probably the exact opposite, he tried too hard to be good to me but was never really with me, if that makes any sense."

"Um, sort of," I responded allowing the silence to help Cornelia continue.

"It's like he was forcing himself to smile when he was with me, to be happy. Right after we got together, I asked him where he saw us in two years – he confessed that he didn't love me, but did not want to hurt my feelings. The funny thing is I could tell how bad he felt - I know I used that against him to make him stay."

"So you were just using Peter?" Teranee whispered tersely. "He was never important to you...just a way to torment Caleb."

"I don't really know, Peter always knew I was going with Caleb, he just accepted what I gave him and never asked for more." Cornelia's voice wavered, "Wow, I just realized, I'm a meaningless piece of fluff to two boys – nobody wants me for me." And once again Cornelia began to cry.

"Oh Cornelia, please don't cry," I said as I placed my arm around her shoulders and try to offer some comfort.

"Teranee, do you hate me now? I wouldn't blame and you if you all decided to kick me out of the Guardian group. I never meant to be so mean and rotten..."

"Come on Cornelia, we don't hate you and we'll always be your friends. And I really don't think you'll ever have to worry about being kicked out of the Guardians – the magic chose you just like it chose us. I only wanted to know about how you feel about Peter because for the last few months, he's been acting strange and I haven't been able to figure out why. Maybe this thing with you is the missing piece to the puzzle."

Cornelia wiped her eyes and we started walking again, now in complete silence.

"Can I ask you about one more thing?

"Yeah, go ahead. I have no more secrets, thank you very much Caleb," Cornelia groused.

"The Kyle, um thing – did Caleb really catch you having sex, um doggy style?"

Even though it was dark on the street, lit only by inter-spaced street lights, I could see Cornelia's cheeks flame red with emotion. She said nothing for a few steps and I thought I had crossed a line for sure and began back-peddling from my previous question.

"I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business. I'm sorry just forget it."

"He did," Cornelia said in a small voice, almost to soft to hear. "I'd been flirting with Kyle because he's in two of Caleb's classes, I wanted Caleb to see me and get jealous. Well, Kyle sort of waited for me after student council and we kissed and messed around. When he started to get touchy, I told him to stop and he accused me of being a cheat and a tramp. He told me he knew about my cheating with Peter, then he threatened to spread it around school that I was a slut. I didn't want everyone to know, so I asked him what it would take for him to not do that. That's how I ended up bent over a support beam when Caleb walked in, doing exactly what I didn't want him to find out about."

Cornelia sighed deeply, "The worst part is it really hurt. I was a virgin so I bled but all Kyle cared about was treating me like the slut he thought I was. When he finished, he just walked a way. I hate seeing him now in the halls, he makes me feel dirty... polluted. I did it because I didn't want anyone to know, but it doesn't matter. Because everyone still knows what I really am."

Cornelia would not look at me after her confession and I felt my rage and ire come to a boil.

"Cornelia, you've really got to get your head on straight! No boy is worth all of this pain you don't have to give away your soul, I know there's a guy out there that will love you for who you are, the Corny we all know and love, not this people-pleasing imitation you've become. All that being said, please remember that your real friends love and forgive you no matter what – don't let any feelings of fear or shame keep you from coming to us when you are hurt or need help. You are not alone."

Cornelia gave me a weak smile and said, "You know, that day in school, I really wanted to think that Caleb was trying to get back at me or that Irma was trying to hurt me, because I didn't want to face the truth. Caleb was right when he said I'd always knew his heart was somewhere else, I just never knew it was with Irma. I hope that Irma and I can rebuild what we lost, I really am sorry."

This was the Cornelia that I knew and called a BFF, a smart sensitive girl that was committed to her family and friends. I was glad that girl had not been lost for good.

We reached my block, Cornelia and I shared a consoling hug and went our separate ways. I called out to her, "See you tomorrow, but call if you need someone to talk to."

She waved and continued home.

In my mind I knew that Kyle Sommers would be having many fire related accidents in his future – because nobody messes with my friends.

* * *

**If you're writing an action/adventure fiction, see my profile page for a list of karate kicks, hits, throws etc., there's a whole lot more out there than just 'roundhouse kicks'!**

**If you like my story, please feel free to PM me or give me a review!**

**Cheers!**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

It was late by the time the girls left, I was really tired and I guess it showed, because my mom said, "Off to bed young lady, it's been a long day," then she kissed my forehead and shuttled Chris to bed.

My dad had pulled Caleb out on the porch to 'talk', I sighed my disappointment that I wouldn't be able to say good night to him before I went to bed. After being caught this morning, I accepted that I'd have to wait to see Caleb tomorrow.

I went to my room put on my pajamas and fell asleep pretty quickly eager to dream about Caleb.

**Caleb's POV**

On the porch with Irma's dad after the other Guardians left was an awkward situation to say the least, especially when he wanted to talk about my sneaking into her room.

"You know Caleb, I was young and in love once," he started, "so I know how hard it is to be apart. You are not the first to sneak into a girl's house to be with her."

I pushed my hand through my hair, looked at the ground and stumbled out, "Sir, about that, I...I..."

"You can't stand to be away from her, can't eat, can't sleep and can't stop touching her," Mr. Lair interrupted.

Embarrassed, I just mumbled, "Uh, yeah."

"I'll let you in on a secret...I did the same thing, but one better...I carried Irma's mother back out with me and refused to bring her back."

That really got my attention, my head snapped up and my jaw dropped open, "You didn't..."

"Yeah, I did. But things were different, first we were in Meridian, second Nicole's dad didn't own a gun." Mr. Lair paused to grin and look nostalgic, then continued, "Irma's a good girl and you're a great kid too. I don't want you carrying her off to Meridian, one we'd miss her and two it would be awfully hard to explain to the neighbors and school officials." Then he handed me a key, "Now you can use the door."

"Are you saying I don't have to leave?" I couldn't get my head around what he was saying.

"You and I both know I'd have to bolt the windows shut, lock her in her room _and_ shoot you to keep you out – she's yours and you know it, she knows it and we know it. Trying to keep you apart would only frustrate every one, we think it better that you join the family with open arms. Welcome home."

"Wow," I said, using Irma's favorite phrase, "Thank you sir."

"Caleb, you're family now, you can call me Tom," he said as he patted my shoulder, then we both started up the stairs to bed.

In the room, I didn't turn on the light, I just sat on the edge of the bed and began taking off my shoes. When I stood and removed my T-shirt and jeans, she turned over but didn't wake. Then I took off my shirt and jeans, climbed into the bed and fell asleep holding my angel.

I woke in the morning with my arms still around her but sometime during the night I had moved my right hand to cup her left breast – its a great way to wake up. I moved my thumb slowly across her nipple and felt it harden at my caress. Still asleep, Irma let out a soft moan and snuggled back into me. I was so going to remember that she liked having her breast stroked. Her head was on my left arm, if I moved too much it would wake her, so I contented myself to just watch her sleep. I slowly moved my hand down to her stomach, putting my hand under her silky top to feel the warm of her skin against me. As I slowly started rubbing slow circles around her belly button, she moaned again and said my name. I smiled and leaned into her ear and said softly, "Good morning, beautiful," then I kissed and nipped her neck to help her greet the morning.

Drowsily, Irma murmured, "That feels so good...don't want to wake up...nice dream."

A dream? So she thought I was part of a dream, I really needed to clarify that the reality was way better than her wildest dream. I slide my hand back up to her breast, then rubbed and tweaked her nipple as I stuck my tongue in her ear and gently nibbled on her lobe. She shivered and I watched a smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered open. As she leaned back and looked at me, I moved my kiss to her lips and greeted her eagerly. I shifted my weight and leaned over her as she wrapped her arms around me. I smoothed my hand back down towards her stomach, but this time, continued, sliding my hand inside her bottoms and until I felt her soft curls.

**Irma's POV**

My wake up in Caleb's arms was better than any dream. God, he's really good with his hands! I woke up hot and tingly from Caleb playing with my nipple and smothering me with kisses. I couldn't breathe when he put his hand into my tap pants, I was very aware of how hot and wet I felt and I desperately did not want him to stop. It was like my body had a mind of its own, my hips bucked towards the pressure of his hand. I felt him slide his fingers along my nether regions and I moaned as my hips continued to beg for more attention.

"Irma!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

Timing is everything, and my parents have great timing...yeah right.

Caleb pulled back quickly and rolled onto his back, I sat up and jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. "Yeah, mom?"

"We're taking Chris to his soccer game, we'll be back around four," she returned, then added, "Good morning Caleb...see you both later." The door closed and the house was quiet. Caleb and I looked at each other and shrugged. How were they able to do that?

Caleb pulled back the covers and stood up, for the first time I had a chance to see that he was only wearing a pair of grey cotton boxer-like briefs. I'd never seen him without his pants and there was no hiding the size of the bulge in those thin briefs. I stared at his crotch as he walked over to me and pressed me up against the door and said, "Let's try this again..." then captured my mouth in another deep kiss and ground his rock hard appendage into my center. First he moved side-to-side then up-and-down, sliding his right hand down my thigh and grabbing behind my knee – pulling my leg up and around his was as he stood back up.

A door slammed downstairs and my father's voice came up the stairs, "Caleb, can you come down for a moment."

All movement stopped, no more kissing, groping, or grinding. Caleb stepped back, turned around, grabbed his dreamed and stepped into them quickly and replied, "Oh my way sir!"

As Caleb loped down the stairs, I tried to catch my breath...amazed at what I had been about to do...if my father hadn't come back, I'd be having sex right now. _Big, big deal - sex with Caleb, in my room._ And if that weren't a big enough deal, my parents know I have said boy in my room and that we can't keep our hands off of each other. I pinched myself to see if I was still dreaming. Who was I ? Who am I becoming? Because I really didn't care who knew when he put his hands on me, logical thought just left.

God, wasn't that exactly what my dad had said just a couple of nights ago? I hate it when he's right. Oh God! Remembering that embarrassing conversation, I realized, we had just missed making the mistake that Dad had been warning about. I really did need to think about protection while my head and logic were clear, and what my logic was telling me was that I still had two days until my appointment with my mom's GYN.

Let's see if I can do the math: Zero birth control plus sex with Caleb equals a very pregnant fifteen-year-old Irma.

That's a real wake up call. Now my head understood things better, but the ache in my stomach and heat between my legs were still very much for continuing Caleb and my activities. I really needed to cool down, so I grabbed my robe and headed to the shower.

Water is my element and it relaxes me like nothing else. As the water slid across my skin the knots in my stomach released, but the heat in my core continued to pulse. How could he make me so uncontrollably hot that even my element couldn't quench the fire? God I wanted him.

Giving up on finding relief in a shower, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying my feet and legs first, I was startled to hear the door open and close as Caleb stepped in. I straightened quickly and turned to face him using my towel to cover my nakedness.

"Um, Caleb..." I stuttered, knowing I should tell him to leave but desperate for him to stay.

Caleb, having stripped back down to his underwear, just smiled and walked towards me. I unconsciously backed up until my butt hit the edge of the sink. Caleb took one more step and closed the space between us, and began nipping at my neck and collar, pressing me soundly against the counter. I squeaked at the cold feeling on my back side and Caleb pulled back slightly and looked at me questioningly.

"Um, cold sink," is said in answer to his unspoken question.

Caleb smiled again and tugged the towel out of my hands, then reached behind me and spread it on the counter. He moved his hands to my bare rear and lifted me onto the counter, then he trailed his hands along the outside of my thighs to my knees and urged me to spread my legs.

Sitting there naked pressed against my very hot boyfriend, as he resumed kissing me passionately, I let him open my legs and settle between them – only the thin cotton of his briefs separating us. Caleb slowly moved his hand up the inside of my thigh to my center. I arched my back anticipating his touch, but he pulled his hand away, breaking our kiss and quickly licked his first two fingers. He leaned in and sucked on my bottom lip as I felt his fingers touch the nub of my center. I screamed into his kiss, shocked from the sudden sensation of his skin on my clit. Then he started to rub with slow gentle strokes that kept my breath coming in gasps and my vagina spasming in need.

"More," I moaned, wherever this was going, I really wanted to get there.

Caleb nuzzled my neck and whispered, his voice deep and husky, "Moans and screams, God you make me hot, I can't think straight."

Even his voice felt good and I could feel the heat of my body building, aching for a release. I unclenched my hands from the edge of the counter and slid them around his waist, feeling his heat and the muscular lines of his back. I dipped my hands below the waistband of his briefs and running my hands across his butt, gripping his firm checks and messaging them as I wiggled my hips against his front.

Caleb let out a deep breath, moved his hand and ground against me. The nice soft strokes from his fingers were replaced by the heated grind of his dick inside his shorts. I could feel his steely hardness, he was so large and his heat was maddening as he rubbed into my weeping center. I wrapped my legs around him and we created a rhythm that had us both panting. I could feel that I was so close...I wanted...needed...more.

"Please..."

"Your dad..." Caleb started.

Can you say mood killer? So not the time to mention my dad.

**Caleb's POV**

(Flashback to the porch)

When Tom called me down to the porch in the morning, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Son, a couple more things I want you to keep in mind after our talk last night: in Meridian it is accepted to take a wife young. Basically when you were ready, you found the right girl, and things moved pretty quickly after that – you made a home and started a family. But things are a more convoluted for you and Irma, she – both of you have a life here as well as responsibilities in Meridian. Here she will be different from her friends and peers just for marrying young but a pregnancy could devastate her reputation. So keep her welfare in mind when the fires start burning, okay? Just remember that if she's pregnant too soon after your wedding _**or**_ before, she'll have hell to pay in the community."

Then he handed me a bag, turned around and walked towards his car. I opened the bag and saw boxes of condoms. "Mr. Lair," I said, "Um Tom, how is it you always seem to know '_when_' things are becoming, um...serious? You seem to know just when to separate us..."

"Oh that, Irma talks a lot, even when she's by herself she sort of thinks out loud. When its too quiet up there, she's either asleep or...well, since the morning she came down all moon-eyed, I just assume she not asleep and hope my luck holds out – so if you're asking me this question, then I'm one lucky dad."

"Oh," I said.

"Now get back in the house before the neighbors notice the half-naked teen-aged boy standing on my porch. Then he got into the car and drove away with Mrs Lair and Chris.

Going back upstairs, I heard Irma turn on the shower, I went into her room and took out the condoms. I had assumed there were only condoms in the bag, but there was also a box of individual lubricant packages. We'd talked about condoms in health class, but before then I'd never dreamed of a device to stop pregnancy. I stripped out of my jeans and sat at her desk chair in just my boxer briefs. I understood the basics of how they worked, but I quickly read the directions and pulled one out. I could still hear the shower as I opened the package. I was semi-hard, having not completely calmed down from our close call earlier, when I freed my dick from my shorts. Just touching myself to set it free made it ache. I'd been having a lot of hot moments with Irma but no release and my dick needed to find one. So I sat there and just let it cool down. I know what I wanted, and it didn't include anything between Irma and I when I got it. Truth is, I was _so_ okay with the thought of getting Irma pregnant.

The thought of Irma full of my seed, my child had me at full attention in a second, I was fully hard and pulsing, again. "Down boy," I said looking at the purple knob that was begging for a attention. I heard the shower shut off, and I was faced with a decision – give myself some relief now and risk Irma walk in the middle of it or...go get my woman and find an alternative way to release some steam.

As I closed the bathroom door, Irma was bent over using her towel to dry her feet and calves, giving me a great view of her perfect ass. She jumped and turned around, covering herself with her towel. I don't know why, but seeing her like that was a turn on – naked and sort of helpless. It's like my dick had eyes too, cause it strained against by boxer-briefs making Irma stare at my crotch. I guess she approves of my equipment cause she didn't stop staring until I and backed her up against the counter, kissing her neck and collarbone.

Her skin was so soft, I loved the way she responded to my touch with soft moans. My hands on her just weren't enough. The cold of the counter shocked her, so I took the towel and covered the offending surface. Then rubbing my hand down the curves of her soft ass, I lifted her onto the counter, spread her legs and moved in close. I rubbed her clit and watched her fall apart at my touch. Watching her arousal build at my hand and hearing her moan and scream, had me leaking a steady stream of precum, I could feel the moisture soaking through my underwear.

"Moans and screams, God you make me hot, I can't think straight." She smelled good, she'd just taken a shower, but her womanly scent made my mouth water. I wanted to lick her all over – that idea had me smiling as I sucked on her bottom lip.

When she grabbed my ass, it was pure heaven, I never knew a girl grabbing my ass could be so great. I positioned myself so that I could caress her hot pussy through my underwear. That's when Irma showed me that she can give as good as she got and began rubbing her hot wet sex against me. We were both breathing hard, it was getting hard to hold back. There was battle being waged in my dick between my need to come and my need for possession raged with each pulse of my blood – when I came, I wanted to be inside her, filling her and making her mine.

"Please..." Irma gasped.

Greedily, I thought '_I need __more'_ and my dick agreed, but then I heard Tom's voice was in my head, "Think about Irma's welfare" and the battle was over.

"Your dad..." I said as I stepped back, desperate for air and a chance to cool down. My dick practically screamed at suddenly being so far from her moist heat.

For the record it is impossible to cool down when the love of your life is sitting in front of you naked as the day she was born. Being a guy, all I need is to see a little skin, a breast, or butt check can set me off pretty easily. But right now I was getting my first full view of her pussy – the most wonderful sight I had ever seen. Irma had a patch of thick, curly brown hair shining and wet from her juices. The curve of her outer lips let just a sliver of her inner pink tissue be seen.

Pink, I have a new favorite color – pink, and no one will ever convince me it's not a guy's color.

The intense need to relieve my aching dick and balls made me double over. Irma jumped off the counter and wrapped her arms around me concerned but not knowing what to do or what was wrong. How do you explain blue balls to your girl, without seeming like a total sex-crazed jerk?

"What's wrong?"

I ground out through clenched teeth, "It's hurts."

"Okay, like cramps I guess, what can I do to help?" Irma asked trying to be supportive

_Yeah, lay down and let me fuck you blind._ I should _**so**_ get points for not saying what I was thinking. "No, it's a guy thing," was all I said.

**Irma's POV**

"Oh...," I said as the light went on in my head. The first thing that came to mind was a cold shower. "Do we need to get you into a cold shower?," I asked.

**Caleb's POV**

"That would have helped about five minutes ago," I said with effort and I inched over to the toilet and sat down, still panting, wishing the vise would let go of my balls. Irma came and stood beside me rubbing my back – bad move...having her pussy at eye level only made my dick pound harder.

"You should go get dressed. Give me a few minutes and I'll be alright, I'll...um...take care of it." I told her, really needing to get her yummy body out of sight and some alone time to whack off.

"No," she said.

"Irma, please, it really hurts, I-"

"Stop trying to get rid of me, you're like this because of all of our fooling around. I didn't mean to tease you. This is my fault...let me stay and help. I don't want go, don't push me away."

"No, too much to risk...couldn't control myself to be gentle...could get you pregnant," I stammered.

"Okay, then let me help you," Irma grabbed the towel and dropped to her knees in front of me. "I'm not a complete idiot about how these things work, but I'm still going to need you to tell me if I'm doing this right."

**Irma's POV**

I put the towel across Caleb's lap and pressed my hand to his chest so that he would lean back. It was the first time I had looked at his groin since we started grinding, there were two large wet spots – why two I wondered. I put my hand inside the slit of his shorts and for the first time, came flesh to flesh with Caleb's penis, and there was a lot more of it there than I ever imagined. I thought back to health class where they used bananas to simulate penises and wondered what were they thinking? I can hold a banana in my hand pretty easily, never found a single banana I couldn't get my hand around and I never felt a banana this long and hard.

As I eased the swollen, purple head out of his shorts, I sort of bent him a little and Caleb let out a grunt. "Sorry," I apologized just in case I hurt him. I was not used to handling hard penises and I wasn't expecting it to be so long. Once he was out of his shorts, I didn't know exactly how to start, so I asked, "Okay, now what do I do?," while still holding it upright.

"Just rub it, up and down from the base to the tip, slowly."

As my hand started moving up, Caleb bit his lip and his penis twitched. By the time my hand was at the ridge close to the top, he started to seep clear liquid. "Is this right? Is this how it should be coming out?"

"That's precum, when I come it'll shoot out in squirts," Caleb explained in gasps, "keep going...please."

I didn't know what to do at the top so I just moved my hand back down. Then Caleb placed his hand on mine and guided me up and down then back up and around the tip. He sat forward and moaned, "Oh yeah," as my now wet hand went back down a second time.

As I repeated the up-down-up motion he showed me, for a fourth time, Caleb pulled my hand off and began to jerk his dick, really concentrating on the ridge and the head. "Oh God, here it comes, put the towel in front of me."

I lifted the towel so that it was a few inches away from his penis and within seconds, Caleb's body began to jerk and he shot stream after stream of thick gooey liquid onto the towel, all the while jerking on his penis and moaning.

After a couple of minutes, Caleb leaned back against the tank closed his eyes and said, "Man, I needed that." And he loosed his grip on his penis, it was no longer the deep purple color, but a softer red and it was starting to lean towards his stomach. Then he looked down at me and smiled – that's when I remembered I was still naked, and so did his penis because it was firming back up.

"Horny teen-aged boy, check," I said.

"Don't blame me, you're the one that's naked, I'm just doin' what comes naturally. So get dressed quick, 'cause if that happens again, I don't think I have enough strength to say no to sex again."

He watched me slide into my robe, I knew he was serious – his penis was doing an imitation of a baseball bat. "Are you hungry?" I asked to change the subject. "I could make us some breakfast."

Caleb nodded yes and began rearranging himself as I headed to the kitchen. When I got to the stairs, I heard the shower go on and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Please review!

**Thanks to 123musicrocks and LordOfDarkness2099 – I'm glad to know that you want longer chapters – can do!!**


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

By the time Caleb came down the stairs, I'd microwaved some sausages and toaster waffles. I handed him a plate as he entered the kitchen. His hair was wet, slicked back, he was wearing only a towel and a smile and he had a plastic bag in his hand. He took his plate, set the bag on the table, then sat down and I joined him.

"Um...thanks," he said out of the blue.

I stopped with my fork in the air and asked, "For what?"

"For the great hand job...I thought my nuts were going to bust. Your dad was right, I-"

"Hold it right there, buster," I cut him off mid-sentence, "for future reference _none_ of my family can be referred to during romance! Only my name and pre-approved cute pet names can be called out -understand."

Caleb laugh so loud and suddenly, I was afraid he would choke. Then with a mock salute he replied, "Yes ma'am. Now seriously we need to talk about us...things like birth control and babies."

Getting serious, I nodded and he dumped out the bag onto the table. Out fell two boxes of condoms, one regular and one XL and a box of lubricant packages. "Your dad gave me these this morning after he reminded me that starting a family young is not normal here on earth." He paused and I nodded again for him to continue.

"If we were on Meridian, I'd take you right now and do my best to make sure you were pregnant by the end of the week. There friends and family would wish us well. But here on earth, its not the same, people could say and do mean things...things that could make you miserable and I don't want to put you through that. I might have to kill someone if they questioned your honor. But even with all that to consider, I don't want to use condoms."

"Why not, they'll protect us and let us be together?" I tried to asked calmly.

Caleb answered, "I'm not against birth control, just using condoms. I don't want a barrier between us...to me that's what I would do if I were sleeping with a whore – someone I was just using to relieve myself but didn't want to touch or give myself to. My mate and I should be one. When we are together...you shouldn't have to protect yourself from me."

I popped a fork full of waffle into my mouth and chewed slowly, thinking about what he had said. "Wow, I never really thought much about it. It means a lot to you doesn't it?

"Yeah, back home, we don't have birth control like here, a man is is either wise about his relations or he make bastards. My dad always impressed upon me the importance of family, the way my mother left him cut deep. I had lots of offers, but like with Cornelia, I turned them down. But with you, I want a family with you, a large one."

"Okay," I answered finally, "so no condoms, I'll agree to that. We will define 'large' family later. But, anyway, we still have two days before I even get to see a doctor and go on the pill, which also takes a while to kick in – how do we handle things? Because upstairs, I was so yours for the taking. Are you going to avoid me for the next to days or go home to Meridian? Because I don't think promising to be good is enough."

"There won't be any more of me going Meridian at night without you, if you're here, I'm here and vice versa, if I'm in Meridian so are you." Caleb said and grabbed my hand.

"But my parents, I was surprised that they took it so calmly that you were here when they got up this morning!"

"That's what your father wanted to talk to me about last night after everyone left. Your home is my home now, we have your parents' blessing." Then he pulled my hand motioning for me to come sit in his lap.

Slowly, I said, "You can stay..." Caleb nodded, "with me? And never have to leave?" Caleb nodded again, as I settled into his lap. "Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I said to your father," Caleb said into my neck and snuggling me close. "Now about how we plan on handling our _urges_...I have an idea or two..."

"Oh really, I'm dying to hear," I said turning and straddling him. As I settled down onto his lap with a wiggle, Caleb let out a long deep moan.

"Okay, you get one warning that this is not being good...keep it up and we will use up all of your mother's towels."

I put my hands on the side of Caleb's face and said, "Focus! Tell. Me. Ideas. NOW!!" He may be feeling better, but I was the one that didn't get a release.

"No, I think its better I show you," and he reached behind me and moved his plate. Then he stood up and placed my rear on the table.

"I thought these were new ideas, we just did this one up stairs," I commented.

"I'm not finished yet," he said into my ear as he opened my robe and cupped both of my breast then pinched my nipples with his thumb and forefingers. "There are so many things I want to do to you," he breathed as he began kissing his way towards my breasts.

I arched my back to him giving him full access, silently begging for more as his mouth covered my right breast then my left. My nipples responded to his attentions by quickly becoming hard nubs that pushed back as he rubbed them with his thumbs.

Caleb lifted his head and kissed me lightly on the lips, then said, "Lay back."

As I lay back on the table, Caleb came over me and returned his attention to my breast sucking deeply on the right and squeezing the left. Leaving the right breast, Caleb sucked and nibbled on the left, making sure it did not feel ignored. When Caleb bit a little harder, I felt tingly sensations travel down to my core and moaned.

"God, I love it when you moan, Irma." And hit bit down again, this time I jumped from the sensation and Caleb laughed softly and began trailing his tongue between and around my breasts, then down to my stomach. He paused at my belly button to dip his tongue in and tickle me. Going below my belly button he kissed and nibbled and it dawned on me what he was planning to do.

As he trailed hot kisses down to my stomach heading towards my center, I sat up on my elbows feeling unsure and not ready to have him in such an intimate position.

"Um, Caleb..." I asked, "are you going..."

He look up at me and stopped, I took the opportunity to move my left leg in an effort to close myself off.

"What's wrong?" he asked and planted another kiss on my belly then placed his hand on my recently moved left leg.

"Are you going _down_ there?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"Yeah, that's the idea, but not if you keep your legs closed." Then he helped me sit up on the table and he back down on his chair. "So tell me what's wrong."

I started to slide down off the table, but Caleb put his hands on each side of my hips and leaned forward preventing my escape. "Irma, talk to me," Caleb said in a gentle voice.

I stopped and he sat back down, and I felt myself start to blush when I realized he was back eye-level with my core. Seeing me turn bright red, Caleb smiled and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

I tried to pull my robe across my lap and whispered back, "Umm, I'm...I'm not used to anybody looking at my crotch...it's sort of embarrassing."

Put his hands on the sides of my face and pressed a kiss to my lips, then pulled back and said with a smile, "Hmm, you're shy. Never expected that. But I like the blush, especially the way it goes all the way down.

My face grew warm again, "Aghh, Caleb, I'm serious!" I shouted at him leaning away from his distracting touch.

"Okay, okay, but you're going to have to explain the problem to me a lot better, because from a guy's point of view, there's no problem."

I took a deep breath, deciding that I just needed t blurt it out before I lost my nerve, then told him as fast as possible, "It's freaking me out that you keep staring into my vagina, I've never really looked at it and I've got a lot of worries like: What if I'm not 'normal' down there?, What is 'normal' down there? What if you don't like what you see? What if-"

Caleb placed his hand over my mouth and said, "Just stop, okay?" Then he placed his forehead to mine and wrapped his arms around me. "First, you're right – I don't like what I see, I love it. Second, I don't know what 'normal' is either and until you said it I'd never thought about it. Trust me...let me love you."

With that he kissed me deeply then wrapped one arm around my shoulders and slide the other under my legs then lifted me off the table and started carrying me up the stairs.

In my room, Caleb laid me on the bed, then stood up and walked back to close the door. As he turned back towards me, still wearing the towel, a thought hit me,"Where are your clothes? We should probably wash them so that you have something to wear." I sat up looking around for his clothes.

"Later," Caleb said, his voice deeper than normal. As he came to the side of the bed he dropped the towel, giving me a great view of his penis and for the first time his balls – very big, very round balls.

"Wow, how do you keep all of that under control? You're really huge, is that normal for guys? How come I never noticed before?"

"Normal is really important to you, isn't it? Normally, my dick's down the side of my pants leg, makes it a lot less noticeable," Caleb replied with a very pleased smirk, as he climbed onto the bed, his body over mine. "I like to think I'm above average, but I don't spend time trying to find out otherwise. Do you like it?"

"Um, the only thing I can think of to describe it is 'wow', and maybe 'ouch' because now I'm wondering if it will fi-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Caleb's tongue was in my mouth, tasting me and driving me wild. His hands started in my hair but then began a mission of exploration down my neck, detouring momentarily at my breasts, down my sides and hips to my butt. The tip of his dick was wedged at my belly button and he softly rolled his groin into the vee of my legs. He used his hands to guide my hips in a circular motion in time with his movements.

"Mmm," Caleb moaned into me, then trailed his kisses to my neck and shoulder. He pulled his hands back up and around me holding me close and gently began to nibble and bit on my shoulder and collar bone. "God, you taste so good...want you so badly..." he whispered between kisses and nips, "mine ... please...let me...taste you...watch you cum...mine."

I had my hands in his hair, quivering at the feel of our bodies together. Every word Caleb spoke took me higher and stealing my breath. As his touch and body moved lower on me, I closed my eyes and concentrated on just breathing but I could feel my body's uncontrollable shaking. I released his hair and grabbed the head board to ground myself.

Caleb placed his hand on the inside of my thighs and whispered, "Spread your legs." I complied , controlled by his voice, to be rewarded by the feeling of his tongue sliding from my knee up the inside of my thigh. "So beautiful and wet..." Then I felt his fingers touching me...spreading me open and then the feeling of his warm breath on my sensitive core. "You smell like heaven...so sweet and juicy"

Then I felt the most wonderful touch I had ever known, as Caleb's tongue began to seek out and lap up my moisture. "Mmm, oh, yeah," Caleb moaned into my core and dipped his tongue in between my inner lips, no longer content with the moisture that sat on my skin. Caleb eagerly began to trouble my vagina for its hidden treasure. In response to his invasion, my vagina spasmed and I felt a fresh flood seep its way out of my body, Caleb eagerly lapped it up.

My breath was ragged and broken, my heart pounded in my chest, my whole body on fire from his touch. I was so wet and my vagina ached for a release it had never known – I needed to find the peak but didn't know how, I was completely dependent on Caleb to bring me relief. With each touch the ache became worse and I had to wiggle my hips, desperate for something I didn't know. I could only moan and beg for more.

Caleb placed his left arm under and around my leg and rested his hand on my stomach, settling in for a deep and passionate kiss to my lower lips, swirling his tongue teasingly inside me. I bit back a scream when he nipped lightly on my outer lip then moved gently to my nub, first a series of quick licks then he wrapped his lips around it and sucked like a baby seeking milk. Finally I knew what I had been needing and moaned, "Oh, don't stop..."

Caleb gave an answering moan that vibrated across my clit and started my first orgasm. I squeezed my eyes closed as my as my toes curled and my clit and vaginal walls felt wave after wave of spasmed bliss. All the while Caleb kept his hold on my clit, sucking and rubbing with his tongue, helping me prolong the ecstasy. As I felt myself coming down, Caleb released me to dip back down into my dripping juices, then ran his finger along the edge of my vagina, getting it good and wet then used it to keep my recovering clit on edge, rubbing in quick changing patterns that had my hips jerking of their own volition.

"Oh, my God, Caleb...I don't think I can take any more," I begged, panting – the feelings were so intense and out of my control.

"Mmm, yes you can, babe" he said into my core, never stopping his torment, "Come for me again, you taste so good."

All it took was his words and I was launched into my second orgasm, never having recovered from my first. My pelvis jerked and I felt my insides clench and release with a mind of their own from the sensations of his finger. As my core began to weep its juices, Caleb greedily sucked up all my offerings, holding my legs captive so that there was no escape for me – I had to submit and give him everything I had.

As a tingling burn built inside me, I cried out, "Oh God, Caleb stop! It burns!" But even as I said the words, the burn turned into an explosion of pleasure and my hips jerked in a series of movements similar to when Caleb came and then a flood warm fluid gushed from within me. The sensation caught me off guard, I had never imagined my body could feel a release like that. My thoughts were hazy as I felt my body pumping and surging, gush after gush, finally after my body made a final shudder falling still on the bed. Tired and spent, I felt myself slipping into darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**I got a request to post Caleb & Irma doing the deed so here it is...It's a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Irma's POV**

I woke up lying on my stomach, still exhausted but warmed by Caleb's flesh pressed to mine. His body was partially draped over me, one leg thrown across me in a possessive sort of way and his arm snug at my waist. I could feel his breath moving the hairs on my neck. When I tried to move his arm, Caleb woke up squeezed me tighter and mumbled, "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

At my reply, "Bathroom," he released me and turned over to watch me slide from the bed, put on my robe and head to the bathroom.

When I returned, Caleb had his pants on and was putting on his shoes. "Okay, so where are _you_ going now?"

"Tomorrow's Monday, I was thinking that we could go to Meridian so I could get some clothes to bring back. We could spend the night there and just go straight to school tomorrow."

"Um, I don't know what my parents would say about that..."

"Well," he replied with a grin, "leave them a note and besides the bed's wet, I think it needs a rest." Then he wink at me and pulled on his shirt.

I'm so sure my face was redder than Will's hair, "But I just got up and I didn't feel anything! You're joking right? Please say I didn't..." I asked hopefully.

"Oh...yeah, you did." Caleb answered with an all too pleased-with-himself look. Caleb threw back the covers and there was no denying it, one side of my little twin bed had a huge wet spot.

"How...how did I do that?" I covered my face with my hands too embarrassed to look at him, remembering in great detail what we had done...what I had done – and he laughed at me. Big side splitting laughs not just giggles. I was so ready to hit him and I guess he could tell.

"Babe, calm down," Caleb replied in between laughs and gasping for breath, "it's okay," as he walked over and took me in his arms. "I'm not complaining. And anytime you want to a repeat – I'm _sooo_ there. After the last time you came you passed out and I moved you over so you weren't on the wet spot, I was."

Then he kissed me deeply, then patted my butt, and ordered "So get dressed and let's get the sheets in the wash – they need to be ready for tomorrow night."

There were so many things that just kept popping into my mind that I wanted to ask Caleb, but didn't know how. He knew so much more about sex than me and I want to know how. I knew that it really should not have mattered but for some reason it did.

So before I could lose my nerve, I shot out, "Okay, don't get mad at me, but are you a virgin?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that," Caleb replied.

"Uh oh, why do I have a bad feeling...Caleb, what did you do? Who was she?" I asked trying to hold my feelings together, silently telling myself that it didn't matter – it was before we were together.

"Wait, wait, wait," Caleb said as he pulled me over to sit on a bus stop bench. Then he continued, " never said I wasn't a virgin – I am. So calm down. I have never had sex. But earlier today – that wasn't the first hand job I'd every had."

"Cornelia?" I asked forlornly.

"No! Definitely not with Cornelia. I met you the same time I met Cornelia, and I just was never able to be with her in any really intimate way because I was always interested in you. It was with one of the women that took shelter in the Infinite City, she offered to 'relieve' me, I was horny and fourteen – so I tried it."

"Just some random woman? And she knew you needed relief how?" I asked sceptically.

"Um, her name is Alondra. Let's just say she was very good at being in the right place at the right time, I wasn't the only one she serviced."

"Ew! She was a prostitute? You went and picked up a prostitute." I said with incredulity.

"Um, no she came to me and she never asked for payment. As far as I know, she's just 'friendly' and 'willing', the joke around camp was that it was just her way of supporting the rebellion. So she's not quite the same thing as a whore."

"Okay so we're back to her mystical sex knowledge."

"No, Aldarn told her – basically we were both in the same boat – continuously horny teen-aged boys with no outlet. His dad had taken him to 'visit' her and he told her to come and 'see' me." Caleb said as he stared at the ground.

"Why won't you look at me?," I asked.

"This is so hard for me to talk about," he said and for the first time I saw my big, strong, brave boyfriend was embarrassed.

"A really important person told me that you should never be ashamed in front of your mate, you should listen to him, he's really smart," I said to him tenderly, suddenly what had happened really didn't matter. "And I really, really love him. You don't have to tell me anymore."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm, offering him my comfort and acceptance, I felt him turn and place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you, I love you too. More than my life, that's why I want you to know everything." Then he continued, "It was right after we had just moved to the Infinity City, I was still really lost without my dad and going through puberty. We had been really close you know? All while I was growing up I could talk to him about anything. But I was alone going through so many changes and no one to talk to about them. I really thought Alondra was my best and only option."

"Okay, so I take it this didn't become a pattern," it was a statement not a question I said to him with a look that promised trouble if there was another 'girlfriend' to deal with.

That made him laugh and he said, "No it only happened once because it really creeped me out having a strange woman holding my dick. She got me started, but I had to stop mid-way make her leave and then finished by myself."

I looked at Caleb surprised, "You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did. So after that, I um..._handled_ things myself. What can I say?, I think I lucked out 'cause now she just seems wrong to me, knowing all the men she's been with. So you are the only woman that's ever seen me come and you'll be the only woman I ever lay with."

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a good wet kiss. "Keep talking like that, lover boy and you'll never get rid of me. So if you're a virgin like me, how come you...um know so much?"

"Well after my failed episode with Alondra, I decided I need to talk to someone and ask questions. I like making my own choices. So I went to Aketon, Aldarn's father, and told him I had questions – he was kind enough to treat me like a second son after that. He was really cool too when I told him I didn't want Alondra 'comforting' me. At first it was a little uncomfortable talking about things like oral sex and orgasms, but it got easier with time."

"So that's why you're so 'open'," I replied thoughtfully. "You didn't bat an eye when I touched you in the bath room, but my heart was beating a million miles a minute."

"Yeah, Aketon's different from my dad. My dad always made a big deal about choosing my mate and waiting. Aketon doesn't believe in life mates, that's the reason Aldarn didn't grow up with his mother – she was...um how do I say this tactfully?"

"Some random woman Aketon slept with?"

"Uh, exactly. But because Aketon more 'adventurous' than my dad, I could ask him about a lot of things my dad never did – like tasting you. I've got to remember to tell Aketon he was right..."

"Hello, excuse me – right about what?" I asked, pinching his arm lightly.

"A couple of things. He told me in great detail about enjoying a woman's excitement...it's hard to imagine when you haven't seen it, but now having the visuals and experience to go with the description...I'm hooked!

"HTB, I'm not surprised," I said trying to sound bland and unimpressed.

"HTB, What's HTB?" Caleb asked thoroughly confused.

"Hello, haven't you been paying attention: "Horny Teen-aged Boy'," I revealed teasingly.

Caleb smiled at my new phrase and tugged me to my feet. "Does that count as a pet name? If so, I think I get to pick one for you."

"Sure," I replied sweetly, "after you submit said pet name in writing for my approval."

"So what's with this sudden need for control and approval?"

"Hello?, Have you not been paying attention for the last two years to all of the horrid names Martin came up with? Let me refresh you memory: 'Potato', 'Snuggle Bunny', and 'Sugar Butt'. I really love you and all, but I might have to kill you if you try to call me a stupid name like that."

"Hmm...but I sort of like Sugar Butt," Caleb joked his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Caleb that is so not funny! I should be worried, shouldn't I?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled then said, "Come on let's get to Meridian."

**

* * *

**

Caleb's POV

Since we were arriving in Meridian while it was still early afternoon, I wanted to tell Aldarn and Elyon the news about Irma and I, after we stopped at home.

Exiting the portal, we stepped into the living area. "Welcome home!" I was so pleased to be able to show her our home and to have Irma here with me.

"I'll give you a quick tour and then we can go find my dad." Irma nodded and smiled. For the first time since before the rebellion started, I felt whole seeing her smile and feeling her love. I pulled her into my arms and held her, enjoying her warmth and feel.

"You are my life," I told her, my voice was almost too thick with emotion to speak. I wanted...needed this to last forever. My body was shaking and I knew she could feel it.

Irma replied the three most beautiful words in any language, "I love you." And somehow she knew I just needed to hold her...be with her, even though I couldn't say it. She snuggled into my embrace and laid her head on my chest, returning my heartfelt hug.

Irma has a powerful effect on me, she's so beautiful, how could she not? But beyond the physical, there is just this place inside me that she touches. Holding her, feeling her return my love, was something I needed right then more than air to breathe. I just know that there is a place deep inside me that needs to know she is mine, that she is what's been missing all my life. Somehow I know I would die if anything happened to her.

I pressed my face into her hair, enjoying the honeysuckle fragrance of her shampoo and as I looked up again at the room around me it all seemed different – brighter, newer, better...just because Irma was a part of this room now.

Breaking our hug, I tugged her towards the back hall and the kitchen. It was a bright sunny day, the light was streaming in the hall windows as we walked around the corner to be met by Halo, my father's chief servant. Halo was a small man with the whitest hair I'd ever seen, which was strange because he was only a few years older than my father. Halo had been by my father's side since they were children he was an extension of my family.

"Greetings, Sir," Halo said assuming an air of formality recognizing Irma, "and fair guardian."

"Oh Halo, I'd like you to meet Lady Irma, my betrothed" I replied unable to contain a grin. Irma raised an eyebrow at my introducing her as 'Lady Irma' – but I'd deal with that later.

If Halo was surprised to see me with someone other than Cornelia, he hid it well, "Again welcome my lady. It is a pleasure to meet the future lady of the House of Lyons.

"Hello," Irma replied almost timidly with a small wave.

Halo inclined his head in a show of respect then turned to me and continued, "Will you both be staying the night?"

It was already too late in the day to plan to return to Earth and Halo knew it. Being the cagey old man that he is, he was smoothly asking what sleeping arrangements would be required. He'd been out smarting me since I could walk, I never got away with anything because he was always two steps ahead of me.

Not wanting to embarrass Irma, I decided to play along and replied, "Yes _we_ will," with only the slightest emphasis on 'we' and a quick wink to Halo. He nodded briskly with a smile.

"Where is my father? I want to tell him my news.."

"Your father left early today on a hunt and will return sometime tomorrow."

"That means we will miss him, we have to return to Earth early tomorrow morning for school. In that case we'll visit Elyon and Aldarn quickly before dinner. Oh, yeah, can you gather some clothes to take back with me? About a weeks worth."

**Irma's POV**

Caleb's house was impressive and much larger than I could have imagined. I still can't believe I'm in love with and engaged to a duke – huh, who'd have thunk it?

After I met the head servant, Halo, a really cute older gentleman with very friendly blue eyes, Caleb dragged me quickly around showing me the kitchen, library, and dining room. He said he show me the rest of the house when we returned, then ushered me to the stables and began saddling two horses for us.

"Um, Caleb is it really that far? Do we need to ride horses? Can't we just walk?" I asked, no one but my parents knew how afraid I am of horses. I'd never been able to complete a full turn on the pony rides at the fair.

"We can travel faster and if we end up traveling back after dark, horse back is much better than on foot – that would take twice as long in the dark." As he finished he looked up from tightening a strap under the belly of a medium sized grey and white horse and I could not hide my fear.

"Oh."

"Um, Irma, can you ride a horse?" Caleb asked watching me closely. As I shook my head no, he stood up and approached me. "You don't want to do this do you?"

_If only he knew how much I dread it_, I thought, but I only replied weakly, "Not really, they're sort of big," then I added, "and they scare me."

After a second, Caleb said, "How about you ride with me? Would that be less scary?"

"Oh, alright...," I groused, there's just no saying no to him, "but don't blame me if I hold you so tight you can't breathe or I leave bruises."

"No problem," he replied cheerily, "You'll be in front of me, that way, I'll be holding you. You can hold the the saddle horn and squeeze away." At the look on my face, Caleb added, "I promise I'll hold you safely the whole way."

The ride to Elyon's castle was not what I expected, pressed against Caleb's muscular chest with his breath in my ear, I was not afraid. Caleb held the reins in his right hand which was close to the horn and my center, his left wrapped protectively around me. Though harmless enough, I found that with each step the horse took, Caleb's body rock into mine with an entrancing pattern on my back causing my temperature to rise with arousal. I thought more and more about the feel of his body embracing me, the feel of his chest to my back, the solid bulk of his manhood settled at my rear. When the horse's gait skipped as he stepped over a log, my breasts rubbed against my bra, sore and aching from the prolonged stimulation of the ride and a moan escaped me.

Behind me, Caleb shifted in the saddle and I was very aware that our closeness was effecting him as it was me. "God you know what your moans do to me," he said, his voice deep and his words slow as his hand moved under my shirt up to the hardened nub of my right breast. "I don't think I'll make it another five weeks until school is out." Caleb said pressing his chin to the top of my head and whisking his thumb over my nipple making me hiss in pleasure.

Caleb gently pulled the horse to a stop and wrapped the reins around a low branch. As I leaned back into him focusing only on the feel of his hand trailing across my stomach sliding inside the waist of my jeans. It felt like I was losing my center, I grabbed Caleb's thighs to anchor myself and give him more freedom to explore. Sensing my willingness, he quickly unfastened and unzipped my pants. Pulling me tightly against his chest with his right hand on my breast, Caleb slipped two fingers of his left hand along my slit.

Feeling my warmth and moisture, he lowered his head to my throat, peppering it with kisses as he stroked and caressed me back and forth, driving me towards orgasm. I pressed my chest forward, my full breast aching for more of his touch as my breath left me. I was captured in his grasp, Caleb pulled me back to him, he was in complete control, only allowing a small quiver of my hips, but no escape. He held me tightly, trailing kisses up my throat to my ear, then gently nipping on my lobe. As the sensation of his fingers built to a crescendo inside me, Caleb began to suckle on my ear lobe. I clenched my thighs unable to move and dug my nails into his thighs desperate for an outlet. Caleb increased the speed of his teasing fingers on my core making me scream and squirm against him feeling his hardness.

"I want you...inside me;" I begged, my voice a harsh whisper, "please...I need you so much."

Caleb moaned, a deep tormented sound and shifted back in the saddle, "Swing your leg over," he ordered.

Still foggy from our passion, I was slow to respond, when Caleb all but growled, "Do it now, if I have to I'll rip those pants off of you."

Forgetting my fear of horses, I leaned into him and swung my leg over the horses head until I was sitting side saddle.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and hold on." Caleb ordered. I complied and he lifted my butt and slide my jeans and panties down my hips, letting them fall to the ground. "When I lift you straddle the horse facing me."

"Babe, wouldn't it be easier to just swing my leg back?"

"When I take you I will be looking into your eyes." Then he clamped his hands around my waist and lifted me until I could shift my position and sat facing him in the saddle. Then he quickly undid his pants freeing his throbbing dick, pulling me against his chest and devouring my mouth.

Caleb's hand rode low on my back, guiding my hips in a grind against him. With one quick move he slid his hand up the back of my shirt and I felt my shirt rise, and our kiss was broken for the briefest second as he removed my shirt leaving only my bra. His fingers fumbled at the clasp for only a second before I felt the material float free. The bra drifted away as Caleb bent to capture a breast in is mouth, the last piece of my clothing to crown the pile on the ground.

As Caleb sucked and nibbled at my nipples, my warm skin demanded to feel him next to it. I began pulling his shirt up. Caleb sat back and smiled at me, all to willing to comply, then he lifted his arms to remove his shirt. As his arms came down the left went around my waist, his right hand to his very hard shaft. Pulling me to him and lifting me up, placing himself at my entrance, he said against my lips, "Are you ready?"

A breathy, "Yes," barely exited my mouth as he kissed me and began lowering me onto his well endowed appendage. As his bulk pushed at my entrance, I felt the power of blood pulsing inside his cock, the passion in his eyes echoed by the burning heat of his shaft as it demanded entrance and ownership. At first my body resisted, my virginal canal fought against his girth and intrusion, but I had no choice or control as he moved into me slowly an inch at a time.

"The head's in – are you okay?" Caleb asked, supporting my full weight against him, as he touched me deeper than I could have ever dreamed I could be touched. I closed my eyes and nodded. Caleb pulled me down farther slowly, until he had to stop. I bit my tongue as the pain of being split open battled with my desire to have more of him, all of him.

"Don't stop...," I managed to gasp.

At that Caleb released a long sigh and shifted his hips, pushing up into me at the same time pulling my hips down. The release of my inner barrier was felt by both of us, me with a scream, Caleb with a moan. Fine tremors ran up my spine, Caleb feeling my distress held still allowing me to become used to the feelings. While he held me and he rubbed my back as the echoes of pain mixed with rising currents of pleasure, the sensations of having him inside had me wanting more.

"More," I said into his ear, barely able to talk above a whisper.

"No babe, I can wait...you're in pain...I don't want to hurt you." Caleb replied his voice horse as he struggled to keep control, his breathing heavy and labored.

At his response, I grew impatient...I needed more and I needed it now. I placed my hands against his chest and wiggled my hips, causing my body to swallow more of his broad shaft. Caleb's body tensed and he moaned deeply with his eyes closed as he was engulfed in more of my warmth.

"Irma, please let me do this slowly, I'm so close if you move like that again I'll lose it before I'm all the way inside you."

Through clenched teeth, I whimpered, "Hurry."

"You're so tight and wet," Caleb's words made my insides clench spasmodically around him. He moaned in response to the stimulation. I slide one hand down his back into his pants and gripped his firm cheek.

Our love making was a claiming: Caleb was changing me to fit him, know him and to mark me as his, but I was also claiming him, demanding all of what my body knew belonged to it.

"Please, I want you inside me now!" I begged, the heat and pressure were too much to take, the was no going backwards only forward. "All of you."

* * *

**Horseback...how's that for a first time? I think Irma will think of horses in a different light now. Oh yeah, they're not done yet...**

**Anybody out there enjoying the ride? (Pun fully intended) Please review...**

**Thanks to Bewinha for the review!! One good read, deserves another – I'll be reading your stories this week! Look for my reviews.**

**Cheers!**


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

Caleb looked in my eyes, then in one swift move pulled me to him until he was fully seated inside me. I gasped and fresh tears fell from my eyes, in my lust, I had not imagined that he would be so deep inside me or be so big. Even though I was aroused and very wet, I could not have been prepared to have his long thick rod thrust inside me so quickly.

"Irma! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Caleb apologized, agony in his voice seeing my tears. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry!" He repeated as he placed his hands on the sides of my face.

I gave a nod, trying not to move too much as my inner muscles slowly released and allowed him co-residence. I couldn't speak yet, but was trying to gather myself, I realized Caleb was shaking more than me. I placed my hand on his check and gently placed my forehead against his, waiting as the pain slowly turned into a bearable feeling of fullness – my muscles stretching with every breath.

**Caleb's POV**

My body continued to quiver against Irma, the sensations of being inside her were maddening. I couldn't breathe, my muscles were bunched and tight and I was afraid to move or speak. Had I hurt her?

After what seemed like hours, I felt her sag against me as if her body stopped fighting against mine, like she finally accepted this was our destiny. Irma shifted her hips pressing against my stomach, the movement bending my hard cock inside her in just the smallest amount – but the feel of her hot, wet muscles sliding over my aching cock was the most exquisite feeling ever. A moan escaped me, a sound deep and primal beyond my control as I felt her clinch around me.

My throat was dry, but I tried to speak and ask her again if she was okay, instead she put her finger to my lips, gazed into my eyes and nodded. At her urging, I scooted us back in the saddle, settling her into the seat and lifting myself up in the stirrups. I pulled back just enough for her to feel it then rotated my hips back down, re-seating myself beside her womb.

Irma muffled a scream at that first thrust, but grabbed my ass, begging for another. I pulled out farther this time, slowly enjoying the slide of skin on skin and hot juices mixing, then I pressed home again loving the snug fit that gripped me. On the third stroke I felt my balls begin to boil, I couldn't last much longer. I began to pump into her, creating a rhythm that had her squirming and gasping for more. With each stroke, I wanted more – I couldn't get deep enough inside her, claim enough of her...I needed to wear her like my skin – my pace increased steadily until my balls swung with each thrust.

All the while Irma made a sound, like a low pitched mew, a long continuous sound of pleasure and surprise. Arching her back and throwing back her head, she accepted all I had to give. Her cry changed into words, "Yes! Yes! Oh God, right there!" I felt my balls begin to squeeze and what felt like fire traveled up my shaft and erupted inside her. I thrust inside her delivering my first shot and the sound of our bodies moving together became wetter. With my second shot I could feel her body begin to spasm around me as my hot juices hit her waiting womb. On my third shot, Irma found her release, clinching around me so tightly my eyes crossed. As I continued to come deep inside her, Irma's body jerked and convulsed until like me, she squirted with each thrust. I was still coming, but I had lost count of how many times I shot inside her, the need...the ache in my balls would not cease. Irma met me stroke for stroke, her body milking me greedily and giving me her gift also. I could feel our mixed juices seeping out from between us, felt the growing sensation of wetness on my jeans, but it didn't matter – my driving purpose in life was to put everything I was and had inside my woman. In the back of my mind, I knew she was mine now.

After long minutes, the pressure in my balls finally began to lessen, but not my need to make sure I planted my seed deep inside her. The burning ache in my cock slowly started to ebb and to the last drop I continued pumping load after load of my semen inside her. As I slide my hand under her butt and held her captive for a final thrust into her, I felt my fingers coated by the thick mixture of our fluids. I delivered that last thrust and stayed lodged deep inside her, capturing her hips with my hands and not allowing her an escape, making sure her body kept my seed, making sure she knew she was mine.

"Mmmm," Irma moaned sexily as my now still member throbbed inside her. She didn't try to separate from me but leaned onto my chest exhausted. Seeing how tired she was I slowly released her hips and wrapped my arms around her, looking into her beautiful face I stole a quick kiss. _God she tastes good_, I thought feeling my sanity return to me slowly. Irma lifted her head and pressed her mouth to mine again hungrily claiming my bottom lip in a playful nip then sliding her tongue along my lips before diving in for a more passionate kiss.

"Um Caleb, I don't want to visit anyone tonight," Irma said playfully wiggling her hips waking my now tired member, "but I can think of other things I'd like to do to night. Can we go back to your house?"

As I felt the familiar tightening of my balls, I replied "No problem, but it's not 'my' house it's '_our_' house and I think getting back home is going to take a while 'cause your wiggling has me ready for round two..."

"Mmm, she moaned as I gripped her butt and lifted her just enough to give myself room to move inside her. Irma settled against me and wrapped her legs around my waist, her every movement teasing me and stirring my member back to life inside her.

**Irma's POV**

"I want to taste you, kiss me," Caleb told me with a husky voice. As I moved my mouth to his, I gazed into his emerald green eyes, lost in their beauty and depth. Caleb took over my mouth, his tongue entered and claimed dominion over mine.

Like the kiss, Caleb took the lead in our love making – guiding my hips against him and making his rod rub my most sensitive area until I was screaming, desperate for our shared climax.

"Tighten your legs around me," Caleb ground out. As I tightened my grip, he dropped his lips to my collar and bit down on the soft spot where my neck and shoulder meet. The bite was not soft and wimpy, but hard enough for me to feel a shock shoot through my core. As I arched my back in response to the sensations of the bite, Caleb lifted in the stirrups changing the angle of our joining and increased the pace of our motions.

"Oh God!" I screamed as he slammed into me hard and I felt his hot flow start inside me for a second time. I ached inside and rolled my hips which made his tip rub a very sensitive spot, I felt my inner walls begin to clench on their own as my orgasm took over. We ground our bodies together as our love dance pushed our climax over the edge. Caleb's arms held me safe for the whole ride just as he had promised.

Coming down from the excitement of our lovemaking, Caleb pulled me close, warming me as only the last rays of the sun could be seen. I sat wrapped in his arms, my legs around him, still joined to him and breathed deeply the spicy smell of his skin and the aroma of our passion. Small after shocks still echoed through my full core, caressing his member as it softened.

When my body stilled, Caleb lifted me and pulled out slowly. "It's getting cool, we better get dressed. I'll help you get down first."

Caleb gently lowered me to the ground and I began to pick up my shed clothing and get dressed. Caleb climbed down and rearranged himself and fastening his pants. Caleb picked up and pulled on his shirt then watched me as I dressed. It's really not fair that we wear so much more clothing than guys, even though I had started dressing before Caleb, I only had my panties, bra on. As I pulled on my shirt I turned around looking for my pants, Caleb grabbed me around the waist from behind.

Into my ear, Caleb said, his voice heavy with sex, "Don't turn away from me, I was enjoying the view." It hadn't been ten minutes since we had made love and I could feel his length hardening as it pressed against me.

I turned in his arms, "I'm not getting dressed yet am I?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. It was my turn to lead our kiss, running my tongue across his lips and nibbling on his sensual full lower lip.

"Um, no" mumbled Caleb as his hands went to my breasts.

I pressed my hips against him, feeling his dick and loving the way it was so hard for me. I dropped my hands to his crotch and messaged him through the material of his jeans. At his moan, I undid his jeans then wrapped my had around him and felt him shiver as I began to stroke him from tip to base. Caleb kissed me passionately as I worked his length.

**Caleb's POV**

After two years of longing for Irma, I finally claimed her as mine. But after making love to her twice, I still had a burning need for more. She had freed my dick and was caressing it, driving me mad. As her hand moved across my shaft, my knees quaked and all I could think about was burying myself deep inside her again, longing to feel the hot silk of her body holding me tightly. God she was so deliciously tight.

"Round three..." I said as I pressed Irma to the tree, her only response a moan when I moved the crotch of her panties aside and ran my fingers along her wet opening. Then bent I so that I could move my hand down the inside of her thigh and spread her legs before placing my hand under her right knee. As I straighten, I lifted her leg with my left arm while re-sheathing my rod inside her, guiding it in with my right hand. I filled her viselike opening and pressed her to the tree, as I lifted her left leg over my right arm.

As her weight pressed her down on my shaft, Irma squeaked and bit her lip.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked stilling inside her, not wanting to hurt her.

Irma replied in a husky, whisper, "Yes, don't stop.." Then she clinched around me tightly.

Irma was okay and I desperately needed to fill her again. I started moving in and out, with long smooth strokes feeling every inch of her velvet glove. With each stroke she gripped me tightly and rotated her hips adding intense sensations to my tip.

As my balls began to boil, I drove into her harder and faster – I needed to be deeper inside her. As she moaned and tipped her hips, I started to expel my seed deep inside her. As each jolt surged out of me, my hips pounded into Irma and her climax answered mine. She clinched around me and her legs spasmed in my arms as the feelings took over. I continued to pump her, always ending my strokes hard and fast.

As Irma's orgasm ended, I was still coming and couldn't stop, and in response she began building towards another climax. Knowing how deeply I was touching her made me crazy and kept me going, still depositing my seed with each thrust, even though my balls ached, I couldn't stop. As Irma bit her lip to hold back screams, she reached the peak of her climax, her hips started to convulse and shake against me. I drove into her and held her to the tree as she shook and came hard soaking me just like she had done on the bed the day before. As I felt that ultimate surrender and mixing of our life fluids, the burning in my balls ceased, it was only then that my dick begin to relax inside her warmth.

Sweaty but sated, I leaned against Irma and took her kisses, nibbling on her lips until she allowed my tongue entrance in her mouth. Wooing her tongue into my mouth, I sucked on her tongue until my dick was soft inside her. We moaned in unison as I came dripping from her depths.

"Can you stand up?" I asked nibbling on her ear. Irma's legs were still thrown over my arms and I supported her weight against the tree.

"I think so," she replied, still trying to catch her breath, her hand pressed to my chest shaking slightly.

As I lowered first her left leg then her right, her knees gave out and she sagged into my chest.

"Okay, maybe not." We were both tired and spent, there was no way I could hold Irma up or carry her to the horse.

"Turn around, babe," I said softly and helped her turn and lean her back against my chest. Then I sat down on the ground against the tree, guiding us as one. I held Irma on my lap as we caught our breath to keep her warm against the chill of the evening air.

The cool air helped me to think rationally, I grabbed Irma's pants and helped he wiggle into them.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"I'm great! That was awesome!," Irma practically sang, "I mean wow! I didn't know anything could be that intense!"

"I just want to make sure I didn't get to rough or anything...I know I was pounding your pretty hard...I just couldn't control my self."

Irma just leaned against my chest and put her hand over my heart, "Caleb, I'm not a china doll, I won't break if you squeeze me too tight. And trust me with my big mouth, I'll make sure you know what I don't like."

I gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I just want our lovemaking to always be good for both of us, so just promise you'll tell me what you do and don't want."

"Okay, I can do that request, but um, Caleb, it's too late to have 'good' sex, the bar has already been set at 'great' and I'm going to have to insist you keep that standard," Irma replied jokingly.

**Caleb's POV**

We 'd made love three times before returning to the house, my balls should have been spent, but as I finished stabling the Pepper and followed Irma into the kitchen, watching the sway of her ass, now my ass, as she walked tenderly inside...my dick and balls were only too ready for more.

It was late when we returned, Halo had left food for us on the table, roasted chicken, bread, cheese and fruit on two platters. Irma immediately grabbed a piece of cheese, but instead of eating in the kitchen, I picked up the platters and told Irma to follow me and continued to what was now our bedroom.

Entering the room, I set the platter on the bed side tables as Irma followed me in, eying the surroundings. I went over and closed the door, then gathered Irma into my arms, kissing her deeply, seeking entrance for my tongue. Against my lips she said, "I've got cheese in my mouth."

"So, I don't care. Kiss me." Refusing to be dissuaded, I kept kissing her, my tongue demanding its due. As she opened her mouth and allowed me entrance, I swept my tongue in quickly drawing across her teeth and stole the cheese. Ending our kiss in a quick peck, chewing and swallowing.

"Ah, you took my cheese!," Irma gasped in surprise, "Out of my mouth!"

Smiling back at her, I sat in a chair by the door and I replied, "Yeah, I did."

I began taking off my shoes and socks focusing for a moment on my feet. Then I looked back up at her astonished face and said, "Mine. Now take off your clothes."

My sassy Irma put her hands on her hips and offered a single word challenge, "No."

Saying nothing, I stood up and continued undressing, removing my shirt, wet pants and underwear. As I stood there naked before her, I fished in my pants pocket for my knife, finding it I turned around, held it up and calmly said, "You know I'm really okay with cutting your clothes off of you to get to your sweet body again."

**Irma's POV**

I backed up and looked around, but there was really no place to go and I really didn't want to go anywhere, I wanted to be in his arms again, lying beneath him feeling him fill me. Even though I was sore, I wanted him, but I also wanted to eat – all that wild, hot, monkey sex really works up an appetite.

My clothes were a mess, along with being dropped in a pile on the ground we'd also made love against a tree, with Caleb's arms under my knees holding me up and open to him. I was so not looking forward to explaining why the back of my shirt had a dirt and tree bark stain.

I was a sticky, sweaty mess and also needed a shower to go along with my food.

Calmly, I held up my hand and said, "Caleb, sweetie, you've got to let me eat or I'll never keep up with you – that and I really need a shower." I added my most heart wrenching puppy dog sad eyes and said, "Please..."

"Irma, open the door on the other side of the bed," was all Caleb said as a reply.

Walking around the huge bed to the only other door, I found myself in a large bath room a huge round tub, made of black stone sat in the middle of the room, filled with water and a low fire burning beneath it to keep it warm. The scent of lavender and jasmine filled my nose as I stepped into the room. Behind the tub was a stone wall

Caleb came in behind me carrying the two platters and set them on the back rim of tub. Then he walked over to me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up, saying, "Arms." Then pulling the shirt up and off of me.

"Now are you going to do your shoes and pants? Or do I need to do them also?" He asked me teasingly.

I quickly toed out of my tennis shoes and pulled off my jeans, panties, bra,and socks. As I stood there naked like him, Caleb scooped up my clothes and carried them back into the main room. He put his and my clothes into a bucket and pushed the bucket outside into the hall and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and pulled a long cord that hang at the head, then walked back into the bathroom with me.

"How did you know that a bath was ready and waiting?" I asked as he walked behind the wall and I heard a small tap and then the sound of Caleb relieving himself.

"When I'm home a bath is prepared for me every night. If I get home late like tonight, I know what to do...but the lavender and jasmine are new, Britta probably added it for you. You should have seen your face it was priceless." At that he leaned back around the wall as the sound of trickling continued, "Did you really think I wouldn't let you eat?"

Embarrassed at my foolishness, which is surprising that was just one of a couple of things I could have chosen, considering I was standing in the middle of a room with nothing on while my also naked fiance peed, I felt a blush creep onto my face. "Well..."

Finishing, I heard the tap sound once again and Caleb stepped from around the wall his long, thick shaft stood out from him, waving as he walked. "Babe you are the most important thing in my world...the sex is great, but I would never mistreat you – I'm not an animal. Okay? This is where the trust has to begin."

Biting my lip I nodded timidly, there was nothing to say, he was right. My mind quickly shifted gears to other things, necessary things. "Is the toilet around there?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

Caleb nodded yes as I walked past him to relieve myself. As I sat on the 'throne', I heard the splash of water as Caleb climbed into the tub.

"Halo will have Britta wash our clothes tonight, they'll be ready in the morning." He said then I heard the swirl of water and a sigh.

Finishing my business, I walked to the tub to join Caleb. He was lounging against the back wall, his eyes closed. The tub was big enough to easily fit four people. "I take it the tub is this big for more than one person at a time?" I asked.

"Yes, traditionally here, mates bathe together...it's a time of togetherness and a time to unwind after a hard day. Also it's easier to bathe children together than to heat several tubs."

As I sat on the edge and swung my legs over, Caleb lifted his head and opened his eyes, following my every move. Feeling like an attraction at the zoo, I asked him, "What? Why'd you stop relaxing?"

"You're beautiful, I love looking at you," was his answer. I started getting wet and it had nothing to do with the water in the tub.

I slide into the scented water and walked over to him, as I moved to sit at his side, Caleb grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap straddling him. "I was just going to sit next to you."

"I know but that's too far away, I need to be touching you," he said his voice becoming low and ominous. He inclined his head towards the food, "You should eat."

As I reached for a piece of roasted chicken, Caleb scooped a couple of handfuls of water across my shoulder and breasts. I took a bite of the meat and offered some to Caleb, he bit deeply, then he cupped my breasts and ran his thumbs across the tips waking them up. We enjoyed our meal and bath, sharing the food as I fed us and Caleb's hands wandered my body. Every time I leaned forward for a new piece of food, Caleb would capture my nipple in his mouth and gently buss it with his tongue while at the same time tracing soft strokes along my slit.

After a couple of pieces of chicken, and some bread and cheese, I told Caleb, "I'm full." Then I asked, "Do you want more?"

"No I don't want any more, but you're wrong you're not full..." he pulled me to him and pushed inside my inner depths in a smooth movement, "now you're full." He said as he turned on the tub seat and placed my butt on the edge, giving himself access and room to move.

Pressing his lips to mine, Caleb moved in and out of me exploring my tender depths. When I winced with soreness, he started to pull out, saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were tender, I'll let you rest."

I wrapped my legs around him pulling him back inside me, "Don't you dare, it's a good kind of sore," I said pulling his lips back to mine. I ran my hands under his arms and up his back then dragged my nails across the muscles of his back. As my hands crossed from his lower back to his butt, Caleb surged into me and cried out in joy as I gripped his cheeks. He needed no more encouragement to ride me towards orgasm again.

Leaning over me, Caleb moved in and out of me, teasing me by pulling all the way out then slamming all the way in. My greedy body ached each time he withdrew and fluttered each time he returned. As the twinges began to signal my oncoming orgasm, I dragged my nails up his butt and around to his stomach then dipped down to his groin until I could run my fingers along his groin to his pulsing thighs. As I touched and explored his body, Caleb brought us to a shared orgasm – shaking and gasping as one.

After our release, Caleb and I washed each other with soft lingering caresses then Caleb carried me back into his bedroom and laid my tired body on the soft welcoming bed. He put out the lights and climbed in beside me, pressing our bodies together, sharing his warmth and pressing his dick against my butt. Then he tucked the comforter around me and whispered, "Good night my love."

* * *

Please review!!

Cheers!


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

Monday morning, we arrived back on Earth with plenty of time to get to school, which was good as I was too sore to rush. Caleb, as near as I could tell, was perfect, his smile hadn't faded since we woke up in Meridian. As we walked around to the front of the Silver Dragon, we could see Hay Lin saying good by to her parents about to leave. We stopped and waited for her.

Ever chipper, Hay Lin came out the door and greeted us with a "Hiyeee!," and a huge smile flashing her shiny braces. Being the morning person that she is, Hay Lin was ready to face the day walking with a light bounce that made her brightly colored skirt tail and peasant sleeves flow like veils. She took a deep breath and started into a litany of topics that only the mind of an artist could string together.

"I'm so glad everyone's friends again. Now we all can go shopping together. And you guys can help me bring the supplies for the barbecue. We can start planning the wedding right after the barbecue. Have you found a dress yet? I hope not! Please, please, please let me design it for you. What about a color scheme? Where will it take place? Inside or Outside. Earth or Meridian? Church or Home? How's Elyon? How's your dad?..."

"Hay Lin slow down, we haven't got that far yet," I interjected, mostly catching her questions about wedding planning. Now if we would have been talking about our physical relationship, that would have been another thing entirely. My mind drifted back to the events of yesterday...

"What was that about a barbecue?" Caleb asked having managed to hear what I missed.

"Oh yeah, your parents invited all of our families to your house for a barbecue on Saturday. I'm sure its so we can explain about Meridian and our Guardian duties. Grandma volunteered our help."

"Hmmm, it's going to be a busy week," Caleb said, shifting the bag with his clothes over his shoulder and reaching for my hand.

"What do you mean?," I asked. "A barbecue is not that much. Helping prepare for it should be pretty easy for the six of us."

"I thought you girls had plans for getting ready for the dance this Friday. You did plan on asking me to the dance didn't you?," Caleb said a smile on his handsome face and his voice revealing a slight tone of mockery aimed at my previous disavowal of the Lady's Choice dance.

Hay Lin grabbed my shoulders and began jumping up and down, squealing, "That's right! You have a date now! We can all go!"

Did I mention my little tenderness problem? Having Hay Lin jerk me around in glee was not helping. Seeing me wince in pain, Caleb laid his hand on Hay Lin's shoulder and said, "Easy with her, she had her first...um horseback ride yesterday, I think she's still a little sore."

Nice cover, Caleb was going to get a very special thank you later.

Hay Lin's hands fell from my shoulder, as Taranee walked up to join us. "Oh, Irma! I'm sorry. That's right, your parents told me you went to Meridian yesterday. Wait you've ridden horses before at the fair and you always hated it – you're scared to death of horses."

"Hi everybody!," Taranee chimed, "what are you guys talking about?"

"Caleb got Irma to go horseback riding in Meridian yesterday."

"Irma on a horse! I don't believe it," said Taranee with disbelief, then to Caleb she asked, "How did you get her near a horse?"

Caleb pushed his hand through his hair, "No big deal, it was the fastest way to get to Elyon's castle from my house-"

"Oh yeah, You never said how Elyon's doing," little Miss Perky inquired again.

"Hay Lin!" I said trying to buy time to come up with a good way to change the subject, "slow down and take a breath, jeez, let someone get a word in edgewise." There was entirely too much attention being paid to my new 'horseback riding' activities.

"The ride didn't go as planned...we didn't get to Elyon's castle," Caleb said utilizing the God given skill of all guys to answer a question with as little information as possible.

"Oh no!," sympathized Hay Lin, "Did you fall out of the saddle? You know that happened when we were five."

Suddenly the memory of me sitting astride Caleb and the horse flashed through my mind and I thing that Caleb had a similar vision as he choked back a laugh and replied, "Um...no, she didn't fall off."

As Taranee's eyes grew large and round, one syllable passed from her lips, "Oooooooooooh!" Her eyes flew from me to Caleb, a shaky pointer finger moving with her eyes.

Darn! I forgot to shield my thoughts! I looked to Caleb who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"What," said the ever innocent Hay Lin.

"You...you did IT! On horse back?!" Taranee finally squeaked.

"Did what?," asked Hay Lin, as I stood there wishing I could disappear into the ground.

"IT...IT...IT! The big it!," Taranee practically yelled.

"Lower your voice Taranee," Caleb said, trying to get a hold of the situation, "we don't need all of Heatherfield knowing our business." Then he sort of grumbled, "It's bad enough you found out with your powers."

"Oh...," came a subdued response from Hay Lin as realization hit her. Shock always left her dumbfounded.

I cupped my face and rubbed, it was going to be one of those days. "T, we're going to need you to work a lot harder at respecting our privacy."

"I'm sorry guys, I can't help myself – its just so natural, when I want to know something, I just do," apologized Taranee.

"Maybe this will help," then I snatched Hay Lin's flexi-binder and whacked Taranee on the shoulder, and used my best puppy training voice, saying, "Bad! No reading minds for private info!"

Caleb was the first to laugh at our back and forth, soon we all were laughing as we walked into the school and met up with Will and Cornelia.

Cornelia waved and Will asked, "Hey guys, what's so funny?"

Quickly, I replied, "Horseback riding – I'll fill you in later." Caleb gave me a knowing look and laughed a gain. Then we headed towards our lockers, Caleb veered off to his locker to stow his clothes, promising to be right back.

As Caleb walked away, Hay Lin practically began to hum with excitement and was unable to stand still, wagging her hands excitedly to get Will and Cornelia's attention. "Oh, we've got something to tell you!!," she squealed. And lucky me, she got the attention of everyone in the hall.

I grabbed Hay Lin's hands and gave her a stern look, "ex nay on the elling tay!!," I hissed. Nodding to all the prying eyes. "Later...please," I begged.

Hay Lin forced her mouth shut and bit her lip and nodded. I glanced over to Taranee and she nodded also.

"Okay weird much," mumbled Cornelia. "You'd think you had some big earth shattering secret-"

She and Will looked at each other then at me, then to Hay Lin who was obviously still about to burst and finally Taranee, who just nodded.

The down side to best friends is that you don't really need words to communicate. Both Will and Cornelia's eyes lit with comprehension. But at least they had the decency to quickly cover up what they knew. Hay Lin was better able to control herself once all of our best friends knew my secret and I let go of her hands.

"Oh," said Cornelia raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, horseback riding, huh? I can't wait to hear...," trailed Will looking wistful.

"If you weren't my best friends I'd hate you all," I said with false venom, making them smile.

As Caleb turned the corner and started walking towards us, Will said to the girls, "Um well, okay – see you in class," and ushered them away before Caleb was in earshot.

I closed my locker as Caleb came and stood by my side. "Did I miss all of the embarrassing girly moments?" he asked, knowing us all too well.

"Yes, you left me to go through that alone," I said nudging him with my elbow, loving the way he always stood so close.

"Good, besides you didn't need me here. And you definite didn't want Taranee in my head, TMV..." he said, his all too happy smile firmly in place.

At the door to my homeroom, I tilted my head up to look at my love and said, "You're incorrigible, you know that?" Then I kissed his chin and walked into class.

Over my shoulder came, "But you love me anyway."

I smiled knowing he was right.

There were just too many extra ears at school to tell the girls about Caleb and me. So as we headed to lunch I promised to tell them everything after school. Will invited us all to her house, everyone but Caleb agreeing to go, citing he had things to do and would catch up me later in the afternoon.

I looked at him for a moment, but decided not to ask.

As we moved through the food service line, Caleb pulled me back to him and stole a quick kiss and nip at my ear. I giggled at the softness of his touch then turned my attention to deciding between tuna casserole or chili con carne with corn.

From behind me, came the whiny voice of Martin, clearing his throat, a distinctive sound because of his asthma. "Pickle pie, I don't know what this oaf has done to steal you away, but I'm willing to forgive you, I...I...I'm willing to fight for you!"

Trust me if Martin knew what Caleb did, then Martin would be sure he had _no_ chance with me or against Caleb.

To my left, I saw Caleb set his tray down and I tensed up, wondering just how bad this was going to get.

On the plus side, I'd never had two boys fight over me – sometimes having a short attention span is a big plus.

As Caleb turned around, Martin lifted his frail arms into a boxing stance and stared at him defiantly. Caleb immediately started laughing at how much of a threat Martin was not. What can I say, it was truly hilarious, I couldn't squelch my own smirk.

"Stand and fight you cad, I will avenge the besmirches you placed on her honor" Martin challenged and then he kicked at Caleb's shin.

Caleb side stepped the feeble attack and very calmly replied, "Dude, you don't want to do this, just let it go already."

"Never! The fair Irma Lair will be mine! I'll prove I'm the man of her dreams when I dispatch you!" Martin said with determination and swinging at Caleb with a left hook.

Caleb caught Martin's small fist easily in mid-throw and pushed his arm down. Martin lost his balance and turned under the weight of Caleb's push, flailing slightly like a rag doll. Caleb caught him by his arms and forced him up and held him still, then in a deep threatening tone said, "Just be a man and walk away before I take you seriously. Find another girl, any other girl, but Irma is mine."

Just then Mr. Collins walked in, "What's going on here?" he asked authoritatively. "Are you boys fighting? Both of you go straight to Principal Knickerbocker's office now!"

As Caleb headed towards the door, I became angry and yelled, "But Caleb wasn't fighting! He never hit him...He didn't do anything! It was all Martin's stupid fault he was trying to start a fight over me!" Before I realized it I put my foot in my mouth.

Raising his eyebrow at me, "Miss Lair, this disruption is because of you? Well you can just report to Principal Knickerbocker as well!"

Glaring at Mr. Collins, I grabbed my books and followed after Caleb to the principal's office.

Principal Knickerbocker was in a conference when we arrived at the administrative offices so we sat down in the waiting area, me next to Caleb and Martin across from us.

For the first time I saw Martin truly angry, as he almost hissed, "I hate you Caleb Brown! I swear I'll win her back!"

I could feel the tenseness of Caleb's body beside me. Martin was too stupid to know he was playing with his life. I knew Caleb could be pushed only so far be for he reacted harshly. I took Caleb's hand and laid my head on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"You had Cornelia but it wasn't enough. You could have had any girl...why did you take my poppy blossom?" Martin said with a broken look.

Aching for peace, I said gently, "Hay Lin's grandmother told us something very wise: 'True love cannot be denied or controlled. You can't take what's not yours and you can't keep what belongs to someone else, that's just the way love works."

"But Sugar Butt!" Martin moaned.

Never lifting my head from Caleb's shoulder, I continued, "Martin you really need to face the fact, I never like you the same way you liked me. But I love Caleb, I've been in love with him and we've decided to be together and that's not going to change."

We sat in silence until called into the principal's office. After about five minutes we left her office and with just enough time to grab sandwiches before lunch ended, having been warned that fighting would not be tolerated under any circumstances.

When the day finally ended, Caleb walked us to the front of Will's apartment, then gave me a deep kiss and headed off. Inside Will's home we stopped in the kitchen loading up on snacks before heading to her room. It was early still so we had some time before Will's mom, Susan, got home. I really wanted to be on to a non-personal subject by the time she got home. It would be my luck that she'd hear everything if she was home.

Plopping down on the floor and bed we spread out our snacks and Will looked at me and said, "Okay, give – we want to hear everything."

I cast a glance at Cornelia, she nodded eagerly agreeing. Feeling self-conscious, I didn't know where to begin the last two days had been eventful, full of very pleasant memories.

Taranee piped up, "Irma!" Then she grinned and said, "Oh my God! Start at the shower! Wow!"

I bonked her lightly on the head with a granola bar. "Bad Taranee! No readee my mind!!"

Cornelia stretched across the bed opening a soda and said, "Hey shower, huh? This is getting good already. Great visuals Taranee?"

"Oh yeah," replied Taranee paying no attention to me.

"Ey!" Hay Lin squealed.

I related my stories of the shower, kitchen, etcetera to the ohs and ahs of the girls, ending with finally going all the way on horseback, just as Susan Vandom got home. Hearing her walk through the door, I hurriedly switched the subject to Friday's dance.

When Susan walked into Will's room we were discussing a shopping trip to pick out dresses. "Hi girls, what's going on?" She asked with a cheery smile.

"Nothing much," Will replied the picture of innocence, "just planning for Friday's dance. Can I use your Visa to buy a dress tomorrow?"

Nice cover I thought, asking for money distracts all parents.

Susan answered, "I think we can afford it. Hey Irma, please tell your mom we'll be there on Saturday, and we'll bring potato salad. At my nod, she turned and left the room.

We agreed to hit the mall the next day after school to find dresses and possibly shoes. Then Hay Lin suggested that we head over to the Silver Dragon for some real food, because even thought we'd scarfed down lot's of junk, we were still hungry.

Will stuck her head into the kitchen and told her mom we were going out and she'd be back. Then we all called out goodbye and headed to the Silver Dragon.

* * *

**Please review! Cheers**


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

* * *

****

New Poll Question: Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?

**Please vote on my profile page!!**

* * *

If you like a good romance with Disney characters, check out Flashbacks 1: Nine Months by The Barracuda. Its a Gargoyles the cartoon series fan fic, I found yesterday!

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

As we sat at a booth and enjoyed Yan Lin's special Hoy Shin Chicken, I told the girls about being in Caleb's house and how it was a really big deal to me to go to there. I knew how much it had meant to him. I was the only person he had ever wanted to be there with him.

But leave it to Cornelia, to bring us back to sex talk when she asked, "So how many times did you guys do it anyway?"

Embarrassed that my sex life was now a source of casual conversation, I put my head in my hands, shaking my head.

I lifted my head to see that the other girls were staring at Cornelia and I joined in. Then she asked, "What? I'm just trying to figure out how big a risk she's at for getting pregnant. I mean once is enough, but they went at it like bunnies."

My jaw dropped open, I'd been in such a state of bliss, I'd totally hadn't considered that.

"Oh, Irma – Corny's right! You could so totally be pregnant right now!" Hay Lin said her voice raising with each word.

All at once, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and I shushed Hay Lin, reminding her we were in a public place.

"Hay Lin! You're so not helping!," I hissed in a tight whisper.

"Well Irma, their both right," Will interjected, "you could be."

Only Taranee said nothing, for which I was extremely grateful.

Crap, crap, CRAP! Hadn't my father just discussed this with me, what three days ago? It's official, I'd just become the cliché stupid girl, making stupid mistake and taking unneeded risks. I can only guess my distress was apparent, as Taranee finally spoke.

"Oh don't worry Irma, it'll be okay. You may not be pregnant but even if you are, Caleb loves you and you guys are going to get married."

I felt myself going numb and nodded blankly, not really processing what she said. "Umm, I'm going to head home...I need to think and talk to Caleb and my parents."

Arriving home no one was there, I had the whole place to myself but felt lost. I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. Stopping in front of the mirror, I examined myself slowly, average height, shoulder length hair, nice legs and boobs, and a smooth flat tummy. I lifted my tank to look at my stomach and ran my hand across my abdomen and wondered if Caleb's baby was growing in there.

I lay on the bed and really thought about what being pregnant would mean as I stared up at the ceiling. I'd never thought too much about getting married and having kids, I mean I was just a kid, wasn't I? But that was last week, a whole world and lifetime ago. I mean sure I had lusted and longed after Caleb for two years and now we were together, really together. All I could think about now was being with Caleb, belonging to him. I knew he wanted a large family, but what did I want? I knew he'd accept me whatever I wanted – he loved me too much and only wanted me to be happy. We made love yesterday because of my request, he would have have waited if not for me. If I was pregnant it was because of my choice.

I thought about Caleb, his gorgeous smile and beautiful green eyes then imagined them looking back at me from our child. I tried to imagine what it would feel like to hold our baby, to see a piece of Caleb in my arms. At first I felt scared but then I began to feel warm and at peace.

I hadn't heard anyone come in downstairs, I was so lost in my thoughts, so when Caleb walked into the bedroom and sat down beside me, he caught me off guard. Caleb placed his hand gently on mine where I still had my tank pulled up and my hand on my stomach. He pulled my hand away and leaned over an pressed a tender kiss to my belly then looked back at me and said, "Hey babe."

"Hey," I replied back, knowing we need to have a serious discussion and sat up. Diving right in, I started, "Caleb, I could be pregnant. I'll need to be tested when I go to the doctor's office tomorrow."

He nodded and squeezed my hand. "I know. I had a very difficult discussion with your parents already, so they know too. Please don't get mad, I just didn't want you to get stressed out, I thought dealing with the other Guardians was enough."

"Oh Caleb, you big lug! You told my dad so he wouldn't yell at me?"

"Yeah it was nothing, it's not like you were alone last night – everything we did we both were responsible for, but I figured it was better I told him man-to-man. Anyway, when I told him why we didn't use the condoms he took me to get this..."

Out of his pocket, Caleb pulled a small package out, spermicide gel. "Instead of condoms and if you are pregnant it won't hurt the baby. But if you're not pregnant it's not as reliable as a condom so we still have some risk. That is when or if you want to...have sex again." Caleb put his hand through his hair and looked away, then finished, "I'll understand if you, um want to hold off for a while, I know this is serious..."

I sat up on my knees and pressed my body to him in a deep kiss. As I came up for air, "No ifs, right now," I told him, as my voice grew husky with desire.

**Caleb's POV**

Wrapping my arms around Irma, I asked tentatively, "Are you sure you're okay with this? What if you're pregnant?"

"Well then...," she replied as she moved to straddle me and slide her body down my chest, "we'll have a baby. But you'd better still love me when I'm nine months along and can't see my feet."

"Always," I breathed as I ran kisses along her collarbone moving down, pulling the edge of her tank top with my movement to uncover her breasts, then sucked the tip of her luscious breast into my mouth. Irma ran her nails down my back and moaned as I moved to the other nipple biting and pulling on the plump nub. Returning my attention to her lips, we kissed passionately, or mouths pressed tightly together, tongues battling. I ran my fingers through her silky brown hair. '_God. I hope our kid get her hair_', I thought.

I took her down to the bed, kissing along her jaw and neck to the space between her breasts, working my way to her belly button. It suddenly occurred to me that I had been so worried about Irma being okay, I hadn't thought about how I felt. My child could be growing in there, our child. I kissed her stomach and wrapped my arms around her hips, then I laid my head on her stomach.

"Irma I am so in love with you, I need you so much. Every time we've been together, I go crazy with a need to possess you completely. I have to tell you that I hope you are pregnant."

Irma wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair and stroked my shoulders.

"I know...I know that you want a family right away. But there's also a chance that I'm not pregnant...will you be okay with that?"

Rubbing my check against her soft skin, I thought about her question. "I'm okay with waiting, I know our future...our family will still happen."

After a moment, I added with a smirk, "If you're not pregnant, I'd probably be more concerned about why I didn't get you pregnant, because we really went at it."

Irma giggled and said, "Yeah, I know...God I was so surprised you fit, let alone that I could take you pounding me so hard, but it was so awesome!"

Now what guy doesn't want his woman to stroke his ego by complimenting his size _and_ technique?

Ready to go, I turned over and resumed kissing a trail towards Irma's fragrant core while my fingers tickled her damp curls. Her stomach quivered as I worked lower and lower.

"Oh yeah," I moaned. Irma bent her knee and welcomed my kiss on her sweet, moist skin. It was a good thing it was still early, because I was going to be here for a while, I could lick and suck her all night, if not for the already throbbing need in my dick. But I would still take my time and make her come in waves before I encased myself inside her amazing body.

Slowly my tongue lathed the length of her center, making Irma squirm and moan, her body giving me more of her juice. I teased her nub with my tongue and felt her fingers tighten in my hair, pulling me in for more. Wrapping my lips around her button, I worked back and forth suckling her until her hips bucked as I watched her muscles clenching and releasing .

I pulled her hands from my hair and guided them to her center and told her, "Open yourself to me, let me watch you come."

As she did what I asked, I rubbed my finger along her button and lapped at her juices until she shivered signaling her orgasm's start. With each stroke of my finger her body surged and I watched hungrily as she came, amazed at how beautiful she was.

"Oh babe, you're so beautiful," I breathed, my gaze frozen to the sight of her. My rod demanded I stop ignoring its need. I raised up undoing my jeans and pushing them below my hips, then pushed into her wet opening.

"Mm, Caleb birth control," Irma moaned.

Fighting for control, I pulled out and grabbed the tube. Three seconds later, I was buried balls deep inside her again, feeling Irma roll her hips around me. I gasped at the sensation and gripped her shoulders, flipping us over so that she was lying on top of me.

"Where you paying attention yesterday when we were riding?" I asked as I pumped slowly into her core.

Irma whimpered and nodded.

"Good, ride me...," I told her.

Irma placed her hands against my chest and slid back and forth, unsure at first, then adding a swirl, her core grinding against my base. I focused hard on lying still, letting Irma take control. As she started to become more adventurous raising up and down on my shaft, her breath caught on each stroke. I reached up to her breasts, molding my hands to their softness. With each rise, she grew confident and rode me more deeply, her body begging for our union to complete.

Between her moans, Irma begged, "Oh, God, I'm want to, oh God Caleb please...I need you so bad."

"Tell me what you want," I said through clinched teeth, my control slipping away.

Irma begged: "Fuck me!! Make me come! Please!" I knew she'd never said these words before, but it was what she wanted and needed.

Pulling her to me, I gave her what she asked for, plunging in and out of her hard and fast coaxing her to climax. As she bucked against me, the sounds of our very wet union filled my ears, pushing me into orgasm too.

I couldn't breathe as my body forced jet after jet into her chasm, I pounded her with all my strength. Hearing her moans of pleasure, I was very aware of her body drenching me with waves of her fluids. The wetter our union became the more I ached to climb inside her and never leave, surely this was heaven.

Our pleasure lasted for long minutes as neither of us could stop. Slowly our pace began to ease and our breath slowed. The clinch in my balls began to fade as I rolled us onto our sides and held her to me. I ran my thumb across the bare skin of Irma's shoulder and breathed into her ear, "We fit, we belong together."

Irma's response, "Mine..."

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

It started as a pretty good morning, we went down to breakfast, mom had made western omelets (my favorite) and we had plenty of time to eat before heading to school.

Out of the blue, Christopher says, "Hey Caleb, if you want you can spend the night in my room from now on."

Confused we all looked at Chris and Caleb told him, "Thanks, but you know we're getting married, right? That means I'll be sleeping in the same room with her from now on."

Stuffing more omelet into his mouth, Chris replied matter-of-factly, "Yeah, but you moaned a lot last night, so I figured her cooties were bothering you. Plus her bed is awfully small, I've got bunk beds."

I turned beet red – my little brother had heard us moaning in the throws of passion. My parents both laughed discretely, not wanting to draw Chris' attention. Caleb smirked but was lost for words, what do you tell an eight year-old?

Then my mother saved us, telling Chris, "You know Irma has a doctor appointment today, maybe she should get vaccinated against cooties so Caleb's not bothered by them tonight."

My dad added, "Yeah, and we'll need to get some new furniture in there soon." I could hear him holding back a laugh from behind the sports page.

"Yeah that would probably be good," Chris said, stuffing his mouth with more of my mom's prize winning omelet, everything seemed to make perfect sense to him, plus the added bonus of me getting a shot would make things great in his world.

Life's easy when you're eight.

* * *

We ate lunch with the other Guardians, today Matt and Nigel joined us too, feeling more comfortable now that we all had made up. We were all talking about plans for Friday and everything seemed great, until I noticed Matt looking at me and Caleb in a funny way...like something was going on. I looked at Will who was talking to Taranee, trying to get her attention. When Will didn't look my way, I stepped on her foot under the table.

When Will looked at me, irritated for stepping on her toes, I asked, "So...Will anything _new_ going on?" looking at Matt, hoping she understood my silent question.

Will looked at me then quickly looked away and responded, "No, not that I know of..."

"Oh, okay...Hey come with me to the bathroom." I told her. I was certain she'd told Matt _something_ about Caleb and me. Caleb picking up on the tension in my tone and watched me closely as I stood up. I glanced once at Matt and then headed to the restroom with Will. A few steps behind us I heard the other girls follow us.

Inside the restroom I check all the stalls to make sure we were alone. Then I tried to remain calm as I turned to Will and asked, "You told him didn't you?"

* * *

**In the next chapter, we'll get to hear what the guys talk about when the girls aren't there!**

**Please review!!**

**Cheers!**


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**

* * *

**

New Poll Question: Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?

**Please vote on my profile page!!**

* * *

Will studied her sneakers nodded not looking at me.

"Oh my God Will! Did you tell him _everything_?" I said barely holding in a moan.

"Of course, I told him everything, we don't keep secrets from each other."

The other girls watched in silence as I slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Will! I don't believe you! This is _my_ private life..._my_ secrets! They not for you to share with Matt – he's your boyfriend! You only have the right to tell him your secrets. How could you do this to me?"

"Look Irma, don't over react," Will said struggling for control, "he knew something big was up. He would have known if I kept anything from him. But I told him mostly because of what everybody's been saying about you: How you 'stole' Cornelia's boyfriend and how you could be so lovey dovey in less than a week – rumors are flying that you're a boyfriend stealing slut."

I gasped and stared at her. I was missing what was going on around me because I was so love struck. "I didn't know, but I should have, huh?"

Will continued, "No one but us knows what really happened. I can't fight the tide, but I didn't want Matt to have the wrong idea."

I got up and hugged Will, "Thanks, I understand. Sorry for flipping out. Everything's changed so fast, I didn't think it would be hard on you guys too."

"Wow," intoned Cornelia, "how come I haven't heard the rumors?"

"I've heard some rumors,too. I think people may be too scared to say them around you Cornelia, you can be sort of volatile."" said Taranee with an apologetic shrug.

"What do we going to do about this?"

"I don't think we need to do anything. Everyone's probably really confused now that we're all friends again," said Hay Lin. "Just ignore the rumors, that's what my mom always tells me and it works. After a while they'll get bored trying to guess what's going on and move on to something more interesting."

"It's simplistic, but I think its a good plan," said Cornelia.

"As long as Irma's not pregnant" Taranee added, "that is."

"Ughh!" I groaned.

"Let's not get ahead of things. One problem at a time. We're Guardians, we can handle anything," said Will, ending the discussion.

We all chimed our agreement and left the bathroom returning to the guys at the table. Eric had come over and joined Caleb, Matt and Nigel. Caleb and Matt were talking, Eric was showing Nigel a guitar in a music magazine. When we sat down, Caleb kissed my forehead and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it is, it will be. Just plans for the next few days."

Eric pulled Hay Lin over to the side to talk, while the rest of us talked about the barbecue on Saturday. When Hay Lin came back, it was without her trademark smile as Eric muttered a good-bye.

"Hay Lin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Eric...can't go...with me," she sputtered out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

I leaned over and put my arms around her as the other girls gathered close. We were all concerned because Hay Lin never cries, she can find the good side of any situation – nothing gets her down.

"Huh, he's not going to the dance with you?"

"Why?"

"What did he say?

"Oh no!"

The four of us pelted her with questions at once, but she was too upset to speak, so we just huddled around her offering comfort until lunch was over. I was so busy with Hay Lin, I didn't notice that Caleb had left. When we started to leave the cafeteria I looked for him and Matt told me he said he see me later.

I waited for Caleb after my next two classes but he didn't show up to walk me to class, so I walked to class alone – a small thing, but one that now felt so foreign and wrong...I missed Caleb.

After my last class, I headed to my locker there was Caleb, calmly leaned against the wall waiting for me. Because of my appointment, I quickly grabbed the books I needed and my jacket, then we headed out the door. On the way out, we passed Eric and Hay Lin talking quietly, I hoped with all my heart they would smooth out whatever happened.

My mom's car was the first thing I saw when we got outside. We waved and climbed in the back seat while Chris chattered happily about his day. As we pulled away from the school, my mom began, "We have enough time to drop Chris and Caleb at home and still get to your appointment. We can pi-"

"Actually Anna, I'd like to go with Irma," Caleb said stopping my mom mid sentence.

I turned in the seat to look at him and my mom looked at him in the rear view – we were both surprised.

"Do you really want to be there?" I asked. Caleb rubbed my hand and nodded yes.

Thinking for a second, I came up with a new plan and said, "Okay, mom you can just drop us at the doctor's office, I'm supposed to meet the girls at the mall later anyway."

"But, don't you want me there with you?," my mom said, her voice quivering as she continued, "What if...if you need me..."

"Mom...you've spent years going with me to the doctor, but I think it's time you stopped. I mean things have _changed_, Caleb will be there with me. Besides he's sort of 'vested' in what the doctor has to say."

"I know, but your still my baby," she whined.

Caleb looked at me and said, "Give me your phone."

I handed him my cell and he dialed quickly and waited for the other end to pickup.

"Hey Tom, Anna's a little upset over not going to Irma's appointment, can you talk to her?" he said into the receiver. After a second he handed it to my mom.

We climbed out of the car five minutes later, Chris was laughing at a corny joke he'd just told and my mom was still on the phone sniffling as she talked to my dad.

* * *

At the doctor's office we learned that less than forty-eight hours is too soon to get a reliable pregnancy test. We did get our blood tests done for the wedding – so something positive was accomplished.

When Caleb had seen how 'personal' this doctor's visit was going to be for me I swear he turned a shade of green to match his eye color. After the doctor left the room and I was re-dressing, Caleb sank into the chair and said, "I really didn't like the doctors on earth. I'm the only guy who should touch you that intimately."

Wiggling back into my jeans, I thought about it and replied, "You know, I could switch to a woman doctor – I think I would be more comfortable with a female too. This was my first time seeing a GYN, my mom just sent me to her doctor, but I think I want to find my own..."

But Caleb didn't hear me he was focusing on what was in his hand. He had several leaflets about birth control options and a little foil pack contained two pills. Those little blue pills were very special, morning after pills or emergency birth control. If I was pregnant – they would make sure I wasn't by the weekend. The doctor had given me the pills as a precaution, I was to take it one pill before going to bed the next two nights.

For the last twenty-four hours we had both been working under the assumption that I either was or wasn't pregnant. We were okay with either outcome. I don't think we ever thought we'd have a choice, short of abortion (which neither of us would want), about taking steps to end a pregnancy.

He looked up at me, his green eyes giving away his turmoil. Reading his face, I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Caleb, we-"

"Babe," He cut me off, "it's okay. I understand." Then he mustered the beginnings of a smile and handed me the package and leaflets. "Come on, we have to meet the other Guardians at the mall."

* * *

We got to the mall just after five, things had gone pretty quickly at my appointment, but it sure had seemed to take forever. When we got to the food court, everyone was already there, and I mean everyone – Matt, Nigel and Eric were with the girls.

While we were still a ways off from where they'd pushed four tables together, I whispered to Caleb, "Wow, it looks like Eric and Hay Lin are going to the dance together after all. I guess he changed his mind about standing her up."

Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the Great Steak kiosk (he really has a thing for steak), and said, "He didn't stand her up, his mom and Cornelia's are in the same Pilates class. Cornelia's mom said some really bad stuff about us and his mom decided she didn't want him hanging around the wrong influence."

"The wrong influence!!" I said through clenched teeth. Suddenly the food court was besieged by soda machines that seemed to explode all at once for no reason at all, a slight lapse in my control of my powers.

I turned to walk to the table and give Eric a piece of my mind, but Caleb grabbed me by the arm, pulling me close and said, "Calm down, I handled it...it's cool now."

I turned slowly to look at him. "You handled it? How? When?" I asked.

"After lunch, we talked." Then he said nothing more, I stood there with my mouth open, astonished at how little that did to clear things up. A smirk grew on Caleb's face and he walked calmly up to the counter and ordered his food, then looked at me and asked, "Babe, what do you want?"

I'm slowly learning that men try to drive you crazy.

Okay, so now I know something big went down, but I know nothing about how it ended – not knowing is killing me!

As we took our food over to the table, we crossed paths with Peter Cook, Taranee's older brother, also carrying a tray, he gave me a quick "Hi" and a quick nodded greeting to Caleb. To my surprise he pulled up a chair and joined us – something he'd never done before. Peter is two years older than Taranee and in the three years I'd known her, he'd always been 'too mature' to hang with us.

Taranee spoke up quickly, "Hey Bro! Thanks for coming...I'm going to need a ride home."

As I sat down, I cast a pointed stare at Taranee and Cornelia. Cornelia gave a quick almost imperceivable shrug – she didn't know what was going on either. Taranee just ignored me like this was a normal everyday occurrence.

"No problem, I need a new shirt for the dance on Friday – can't go in old threads." Peter replied amiably as he dug into his Mega Meaty Burrito Supreme.

Hearing that he had simple reasons for being there removed all the tension from me and my fellow guardians. We all knew he had been fooling around with Cornelia while she was dating Caleb and were worried things could get ugly. I thought it was sweet that Peter was willing to be seen with us just came to make sure Taranee had a way home. We all ate and chatted then decided which stores to hit. We settled on a plan going in two groups, guys in one, girls in the other. There was just no store around with enough boyfriend chairs to handle all five boys at once – they never put more than three chairs in a store. The guys would go their own way and meet us in an hour at All About Style to see what we picked for the dance.

Before we parted, Caleb pulled me into an embrace and kissed me until I moaned and Will pulled on my arm, saying, "Do that on your own time, I need a new dress!"

**Caleb's POV**

Reluctantly I released Irma and watched her walk away with her friends, smiling as I watched the gentle swaying of her hips.

"Dude, you've got it bad," Matt said with amazement.

"I've been dating Taranee for more than a year and she's never kissed me like that!" added Nigel.

"And that's a good thing," Peter answered, "That's my baby sister you're talking about."

Nigel looked appropriately abashed, having forgotten that Peter was with them.

Having done a great impression of a protective big brother, Peter cracked a smile and punched Nigel in the arm and told him, "Don't sweat it dude, I'm just giving you a hard time."

Being guys, we really didn't know what to do once the girls left, only Matt was brave enough to admit though when he asked, "Okay what do we do for the next hour? I don't do shopping that's what my mother is for."

We all mumbled our agreement and wandered aimlessly around until we were in front of the arcade. Peter pitched a thumb in the direction of the door and without words we all agreed and headed in – each going our separate way once inside.

I headed for the safari simulator that used VR shooting. After about five minutes, Peter climbed into the simulator seat next to me and we played for another ten minutes without talking.

"How long did you know?" Peter asked as we waited for the game to restart.

"For about the last three and a half months. Why'd you do it?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, having no good answer, then he asked me, "We cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

* * *

**Please review!!**

**Cheers!**


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Please vote on my poll for the next romance for Cornelia: **

Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?

* * *

Irma's POV

The first person to find her dress was Taranee. She knew what she wanted and didn't bother looking at anything that did not meet her mental picture of the dress: dark forest green and floor length.

Hay Lin, being a fledgling designer, was looking for inspiration turned to review and give her approval of the dress. Will and Cornelia were still sorting through the racks in the front of the store. Being the closest to the changing room, Taranee called me over to tell her how the dress looked on her.

What she found was absolutely gorgeous, it was a deep sensuous green pencil dress, form fitting – sliding smoothly across her curves, with black piping and a mandarin color. The dress had a long slit on one side that accented her legs. The bodice was ornately scrolled in black curly-Q's, with a shirred waist. On her it played wonderfully off of the color of her caramel skin and brown eyes.

Cornelia was next, having decided to go for a simple black dress...a black suede strapless mini that is. Deciding that less is more, Corny announced that she was in a very "Hepburn" kind of mood, being the drama queen we all know and love – it was easy to see. When she tried on the dress it had very clean lines, the bodice was wrapped and cinched on her left side, the skirt was straight falling to the middle of her thigh.

"Besides," Corny explained, "if I'm going to a dance by myself, I want everyone to know it's my choice. I have to look so good that no one will doubt I could have a date if I want one."

And you know what, her logic made sense.

As Corny headed back to the fitting room, Will and I found our dresses at the same time, checking out a sale rack. Will stopped to gasp at white sleeveless mini, when I turned to see what she had, I saw my perfect dress hanging next to it. We both grabbed our dress and ran to the dressing rooms.

Taranee, still in her dress, was helping Hay Lin look through the racks. As we came out of the rooms, one after the other, we were greeted by Hay Lin's squeals of joy. Hay Lin came running back holding a glamorous white satin prom dress, very plain but nice.

"Um, gee Hay Lin, it's nice, but it doesn't really seem to fit your style." I said gently.

Cornelia took the dress and held it up, "Well at least it's shiny – we know she likes shiny."

"No, you guys have the wrong idea," Hay Lin beamed. "This is my inspiration dress, I'm going to turn this into a one of a kind Hay Lin creation!! Can't you just see it with a pearl chocker and satin pumps.

We all nodded blindly, trying to envision the dress as something other than a plain white prom dress. But with Hay Lin anything's possible. Then we turned to look at each other's choices, Taranee spoke up first, "We look hot!!"

Turning to check out Corny and Will, I agreed that they had made great choices. Wills dress was actually a white lace over a slight pink under-sheath peaking through. A luxurious ribbon tie emphasized her small waist and the dress floated just a few inches above her knee. Cornelia's little black dress made her look like a model even as she padded around the store bare footed. "Wow, you guys look great!"

Will replied with a smirk, "Well you should get a look at yourself – I think you should probably change before Caleb sees you in that dress..."

"Mmm hmm," Taranee hummed in agreement.

Turning to look at myself in the full length mirror, I had to agree. I was well pleased with what my dress did for me. I'd chosen a deep plum color that sparkled as I moved. The top was a deep v-neck that wrapped just under my breast with a small ruffled plume cascading softly down the front. Turning to see more of myself and the dress, I appreciated how it accentuated my breasts and showed plenty of cleavage with a low back. The dress stopped mid-thigh and floated like a cloud around me following every move like a gentle caress.

"Ooooh, I know!," Hay Lin said, about to burst and bouncing up and down, "How about when the guys get here, you guys stay back there and come out one at a time like in a fashion show!! I'll introduce you!" We all heartily agreed with Hay Lin's suggested and then scampered back into the fitting room as we heard the sound of male voices approaching.

When the guys walked up all they saw was Hay Lin peeping out of th changing room entrance. We heard an enthusiastic "Hi!" then she walked out to greet the guys.

"Welcome gentlemen, I'll be your announcer for this evening's show," Hay Lin said as she dived into character, "First we have Taranee, looking radiant in a deep green full length gown, featuring a mandarin collar and full leg slit." Upon hearing her name, Taranee glided out, walked to the middle of the room and took a spin.

Nigel hooted and the others guys clapped. Then Hay Lin started in on her next description, "Now we have Corny! She will be favoring us with a simple black mini accentuated with a side shirring. Cornelia put on her best strut, sashayed and turned then joined Taranee next to Hay Lin as the boys clapped their continued approval.

"Our third beauty this evening," Hay Lin began, "is Will a vision of feminine beauty in a white lace mini gown and an adorable ribbon belt." Will, feeling silly came out hands on hips, turned looked over her shoulders, pouted then blew a kiss at Matt." Matt pretended to be shot through the heart by her beauty and fell on Nigel and Peter, all the girls giggled at how the boys were getting in on the fun.

"And finally, we have Irma." Hay Lin began her build up, "Irma is a vision in sparkling plum as she wears a flirty little wrap mini dress." I stepped into the doorway turned to give them a good view of the back of my dress the slowly turned and strutted (with a little wiggle) to stand besides Will.

The boys continued clapping, all of them except Caleb. When I came into view he stopped clapping and just stared. I like the way he was looking at me and gave him a wink.

"Thank you very much for coming to our little fashion show...." Hay Lin was talking, but the words were very distant and unclear to me as Caleb had started walking towards me with a hungry look in his eyes. I'd seen that look before and was a little worried, the last time he looked at me like that I ended up pressed to a tree screaming in ecstasy. We were in a public place, in a group and I wondered just what he intended to do...

As soon as he was within arms reach, Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest and kissed me deeply. I fought to not moan and melt into a puddle in the middle of the store, but it wasn't easy. Caleb kissed me intensely, probing my mouth with his tongue and sucking on my swollen lower lip, while at the same time sliding one hand to the small of my back and the other to the side of my face moving slowly across my jawline.

I heard Matt whisper to Will, "I don't think they're going to make it home."

"How come you don't kiss me like that?" Nigel asked in the background.

Taranee replied, "I don't think my parents kiss like that."

"I'm pretty sure they don't," added Peter.

Pausing our our kiss, Caleb softly tipped my chin to his face to look in my eyes and said, "I have never seen anything more beautiful."

I could feel my face heating with emotion, as he lightly brushed my lips with a final quick kiss. In the background I heard an 'Oof' then Will say jokingly, "Hello, that's what you're supposed to say when we look this good!"

As we turned to face our friends, Matt was rubbing his shoulder and smiling at Will. Cornelia was checking herself out in the mirror, while Hay Lin moved off to pay for her dress, Taranee turned to Peter and said, "Corny looks really nice doesn't she?"

"Yeah she looks like a million bucks."

Sensing a matchmaking attempt in process, I went back to change my clothes, closely followed by Will. Taranee was a few steps behind us when she added over her shoulder, "Gee Cornelia isn't it a shame no one's asked Peter to the dance?"

**Caleb's POV**

I could tell Cornelia's interest was piqued as she turned to Peter and asked, "Didn't you come here to get a new shirt for the dance? I assumed you were going with Stacee."

Peter put his hands in his pockets and tried to look nonchalant, "Umm, yeah, I'm not seeing Stacee anymore...decided to keep myself open for other options."

Feeling out of place watching things unfold, I moved off to find what Irma called a 'boyfriend chair', you know the chairs in women's stores that are there for husbands and boyfriends to sit in while they wait for their girlfriends or wives to shop the entire store. After about ten minutes Irma found me and told me everyone was ready to go.

We met back up with the others at food court. I told Irma there was something I still needed to get, so we said our good-byes to the others, then I pulled Irma back into the mall.

"Okay, so what did you want to get? A shirt, slacks, or shoes for the dance?," Irma asked.

"Um, yeah sure," I replied, "but first let's stop here." As I steered us into the DeBeers Jeweler. I watched Irma's face light up and her eyes sparkle with joy.

"Are you...are we...getting me a ring?" she asked excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," I said sort of modestly.

"Um, I never asked this, but can we afford a ring? This place looks really expensive." She asked me.

"Don't worry about it, we're pretty well off."

Stopping in her tracks, Irma raised an eyebrow at me at said, "Okay, how well off? And how?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise. First pick out your engagement ring before this place closes," I said enjoying the look on her face.

We left the mall as it was closing. We had Irma's dress, some new clothes for me and the ring would be ready Thursday afternoon.

"Okay, so you know I'm a noble, but do you know what that means?" I asked resuming our conversation.

"Not really," Irma replied.

"Well we have a lot of land and people working the land. We provide protection and government and allowing the people to live on our land. We oversee the common good, by making sure water is available, paying for a standing army and food stores are kept for times of drought or famine. We receive no money, but a share of all crops is ours. It's a small percentage, about 2 percent or less – we don't need a lot. The people have full access to all food and can pursue life anyway they wish, seeking a trade or living off the land."

"In return for our services and support the queen pays us in gold and jewels. What we receive tends to exceed what we pay out if handled wisely...it allows us to be ready for lean times or times of war. I am very fortunate to come from a very old house that has an ample inheritance as well as a thriving fiefdom."

"Here on Earth, one of the first things I did after settling in with Yan Lin's family two years ago was to convert some of my gold into accounts and investments – with her help. They're doing quite well, so that we are quite wealthy both here and in Meridian."

**Irma's POV**

By the time we arrived home the house was quiet and dark; Chris was asleep and my parents were in their room.

We grabbed a couple of sodas and a bag of chips and headed up to our room. We both had homework and it was getting late. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door

"Can we come in?" came my mom's voice.

"Yes," Caleb and I answered in unison.

My parents opened the door slowly, "Are you sure its okay?"

Caleb grinned and said, "Yeah we're sure there's no hot monkey sex going on, maybe later when we've finished our homework."

My parents entered the room to find me sprawled across the bed with my algebra book and Caleb sitting on the floor leaning against the bed doing his English homework. My mom came and sat on the foot of the bed and my dad grabbed the desk chair – another serious discussion was on its way.

We both put down our books and gave them our full attention. My mom started, "How did the appointment go? Is everything all right?"

"It's too soon for a pregnancy test so he just did the exam and wedding blood tests. The doctor did give me the morning after pill and after my next period I can start on regular birth control." I summarized.

"It went okay, but we talked about switching Irma's doctor, we'd both be more comfortable with a female doctor," said Caleb.

My mother nodded slightly, "Sure, I can understand that. I want you to feel comfortable.

"Okay, so things went well," my dad said. "One more thing, your mom and I were talking about you guys needing a larger bed..."

With a big smile, Caleb interjected, "We don't mind being close!"

"Yeah, I know you don't but married people don't sleep on a twin bed. And trust me there are things you can't do on such a small space," my dad told Caleb with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"We'll talk later," Caleb said.

I looked from my dad to Caleb – since when did Caleb get sex advice from my dad. Horrified I looked at my mom and whined, "Mom!!"

My mom held up her hand and shook her head, absolving her self of the situation, but then having mercy on me she said, "He means things like watching TV or having breakfast in bed."

"Anyway," continued my dad, "we were thinking we could have your new bed delivered next week. But in the long term, we think you will need more privacy and room. What if while you guys are on your honeymoon we finish the attic as a bedroom complete with a private bathroom? Then we can turn your room into a guest room and end Chris hearing you suffer from cootie attacks.

"Wow, Tom, Anna," said Caleb, "that's very generous. We don't want to be a bother. You don't have to..."

"We want to." my mom said. "This is home to all of us. We think it's only right we give you this gift, consider it our wedding gift."

The word wedding reminded me of our other news, I squealed and said, "Oh and Caleb got me a ring!!"

Suddenly my mom's eyes lit up and she leaned over and hugged my shoulders, "Oh honey! That's wonderful, can I see it?"

My smile dampened a little as I told her, "It won't be ready until Thursday, but I'll have it for the dance and the barbecue."

My mom's joy was not lessened by the wait, she just refocused on our impending wedding. "I just can't wait until Saturday, then we can start pulling together the wedding plans," she said gleefully, clasping her hands.

Caleb and my dad rolled their eyes but neither said anything, allowing my mother to gush in peace.

"Okay, finish your homework and we'll see you guys in the morning," said my dad.

We called out our good nights as my parents returned to their room. As I re-opened my book, Caleb put his hand on the page and when I looked at him, he quickly stole a kiss and smiled.

"I love you," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you tell that to any guy that buys you a huge two carat diamond ring," Caleb joked.

"Darn right," I replied back at him, stealing in for a kiss of my own. "Now back to work!"

Just before eleven, I finished my homework, as I closed my books and put them away, Caleb looked up and reminded me, "Don't forget to take your pill." Then he went back to his homework.

I nodded and grabbed the packet from my purse and headed to the bathroom. As I stared at the little blue pill it became really real, we'd made a big decision about our life together. My period was due in four days and this would make sure everything stayed on track. I breathed deeply and filled my water glass.

**

* * *

**

Please review, I'd really love it if I could get just 2 reviews before I post the next chapter!

If you want to see the dresses the girls get for the Ladies Choice dance here's the link to the pics: at photobucket . com /**LCD-Dresses**


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

At school on Wednesday things went pretty normally. As soon as we sat down at lunch, we were supposed to be discussing plans for the barbecue on Saturday, but Hay Lin wanted to show us the drawings of her dress modifications. There was no denying that her dress would be absolutely glamorous and beautiful. She planned on adding red lace insets to the skirt and bodies making it a true Hay Lin original.

"Wow, Hay Lin you're going to be so beautiful, it's going to blow Eric's mind!" I told her.

"Speaking of," Will asked gently, "what happened the other day?"

Hearing Will's question, the guys who had been talking about basketball, became quiet and looked our way. Hay Lin looked at Eric and bit her lip, but said nothing.

"Oh, no you don't. No secrets and no easy outs for you, not after I had all my secrets spilled," demanded Cornelia.

"I'm with Corny on that one, especially since _everyone_ seems to freely talk about my life," I chimed in.

"Um well," Hay Lin stammered.

"I'll tell them Hay," Eric said. "My mom heard about all the drama with Irma and Caleb at her book club with Cornelia's mom. Cornelia's mom really ragged on you guys bad, calling Irma a slut and whore and when my mom found out that Hay Lin was Irma's best friend she freaked out. She figured birds of a feather flocked together and told me I couldn't date Hay Lin anymore, she...umm, didn't want me to be 'ruined' like Caleb had been."

"Cool," Caleb joked, "you ruined me. Thanks babe."

"Hey!, not funny," I said as I punched Caleb's shoulder, "I am so not a slut and Hay Lin even less so!"

"Leave it to my mom," Cornelia sighed, "sorry about that guys."

Taranee looked at Nigel and asked, "Does your mom think I'm a slut too?"

"Nah, Cornelia's mom called her too, but she knows you're too much of a good girl to act like your friends. She even told Cornelia's mom that you'd be a good influence on Irma."

I put my head on the table and groaned, "I can't believe this!! How am I the bad guy all of a sudden?" I lifted my head and looked at Caleb, "And nobody says a bad thing about you at all."

"Yeah, it's not fair, but I'm a guy, people sort of expect me to date around." Caleb tried to explain.

"Buster, you are not helping yourself, you know...but do you really want to piss off your fiance?"

"Whoa! Fiance? Dude, what did I miss?," Nigel asked in shock. Looking around it was easy to see he was the only person present that didn't know about that piece of information.

"Um...so you didn't know about that, huh?," I asked.

"You've got to be kidding, you can't be engaged! We're not even out of high school yet...Oh crap! You knocked Irma up didn't you?!," Nigel sputtered.

Caleb started, "No it's not like that..."

But Hay Lin eager to help, chimed in, "No, it's not, Irma's not pregnant...at least we don't think so, she hasn't been tested yet."

See, there she goes again with the happy oneness, secrets are hard for her to keep.

Seven pairs of eyes focused on Hay Lin, everyone except Taranee and Nigel and said in unison, "Hay Lin!!"

"Okay, here we go again with that 'Irma's life is public domain' again. I'm going to the restroom," I could feel my face heating up and my head was starting to pound behind my eyes. As the other girls started to get up I said, "Alone." I needed to get away where my life wasn't center stage.

Life was so much simpler in bed, we should have stayed there.

**Caleb's POV**

"Man, I tried to ignore the rumors..." Nigel said, finally locking his gaze on Taranee, "and you didn't tell me."

"Well..." Taranee squeaked.

I think Nigel was headed for a meltdown and he was going to take Irma with him. She had been very uncomfortable, her face had turned deep red before she left. I really couldn't blame her, knowing about our recent trip to to the doctor.

"Enough!" I pretty much yelled. Everyone looked at me sort of shocked, but they shut up.

"Hay Lin that was so not cool! But all of you need to just stop talking about us like we're not here, stop using our relationship details as subject matter. You keep talking about our personal life like its something to be broadcast on the news, well it's not, it's _PERSONAL_, that means what goes on between the two of us is not something you run and tell your boyfriends! I said eying each of the guardians in turn.

"You guys are almost as bad as the school gossips, spreading rumors about us. We already get accusing looks from everyone else, we don't need our friends adding to it."

"Ease up, Caleb, we know its weird for you guys, but its weird for us too." said Will, "None of us has any idea how to hand-"

"You know, I agree with Caleb," Cornelia interrupted. "I've been on both sides of the situation, and even if we don't know how to handle it, we know it hurts to hear our personal lives being dissected by everyone around us. I think we all need to just stop talking about them, they're not zoo animals and there are other things in life to focus on."

I looked at Cornelia, the former queen of Me-Me-Me Land, in shock. She'd really matured in the short week since we broke up.

Nigel re-joined the conversation at that point, "That's easier said than done, what Caleb and Irma do affects us – they can screw up and I'll lose my girlfriend too just by association.

"Dude, man up. My relationship with Irma has nothing to do with you and Taranee. You are in control of your relationship, based on your decisions and actions – don't dump on me if you don't stand up for your girl."

"Gee Taranee," said Cornelia, "aren't you the person that gave me the kick in the butt on Saturday? I think my heads in a really good place now, better than its been in months and I have you to thank for that. You're strong and you know your own mind, you bring that to your relationship with Nigel, same for Will and Hay Lin."

"Wow, Cornelia that's really deep," said Hay Lin.

Just then Peter brought his tray over and sat down beside Cornelia and greeted everyone with, "Hey! What's up?"

If only he knew...that is he will know after Saturday's barbecue.

The others greeted Peter and the conversation turned to the dance and tasks for the barbecue. I looked around and realized that Irma was still gone. She must be really upset to, I thought so I decided to go look for her, maybe she wanted company.

**Irma's POV**

The walk to the restroom was short but just what I needed to get a breather, I was starting to feel like a lab specimen. I washed my face and counted to ten, then headed out back to the cafeteria, not really wanting to be back in the spot light.

As I walked around the corner, I ran smack dead into a chest speeding around the corner.

"Ouch!" I yelped, holding my head, "Sorry about that, I should have been paying better attention."

Martin looked at me, first with a look of shock then his face morphed into a mask of anger. "You," he all but growled.

It was the first time I'd ever heard Martin sound scary. But I quickly told myself, its just Martin, there's absolutely nothing scary about him. "Oh hey, Martin – sorry about that," I told him trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible, searching for a sense of normalcy with him.

I barely saw him move and never expected it when his left arm swung out and crashed into the side of my face. Upon impact my eyes shut with pain, the strike adding to the pain already present in my head. Before I could gather myself I felt his fingers in my hair pulling me backwards. I was off balance stumbling backwards, dragged by Martins grasp on my hair. I desperately tried to free my hair and right myself, but the swirling visions before my eyes and the pain made sure I could do little to resist. Around the pain, I begged, "Hey stop, you're hurting me."

But Martin didn't stop. Blurred visions of lockers slide past me until, I heard a door and the room was suddenly less bright, then I heard the door swoosh again and I knew we were in a stairwell. Martin had remained quiet the whole time, he was still pulling my hair as he dragged me behind the stairs and pressing me to the wall.

Leaning against the wall gave me a chance to clear my vision and mind. "Let me go! Martin, what's wrong with you?" I asked trying to push him away.

"Shut up!," Martin said, emphasizing his words by lifting and hitting my head against the wall.

My head was filled with new pain and I saw stars, I couldn't form sensible words. A weak whimper escaped me and I felt my body start sliding down the wall as the strength left my legs. As the pain speared through my head, my eyes closed of their own volition, to escape the brightness of the exploding stars.

"Look at me!" Martin yelled, and I tried to pry my eyes open.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go..." I said, hating the weakness and fear in my voice I could not hide.

"I just wanted to talk to you away from him, I know I can make you see that you love me." Martin purred having switched moods like turning on a lamp. Then he added, "It's not too late, Irma – I still love you...I'll forgive you...we can start over..." his words gave way to fumbled kisses placed wetly on any part of my face that was available.

"No!," I turned trying to get out of his reach, moving my hands to push him away.

Grabbed my wrists and held me in place for his slobbering kisses, continuing his attempt to 'seduce' me. "Bumble lips, you just have to try...I know you love me, just try..."

Squirming and dodging Martin was not easy, for a small wiry guy, he was pretty strong. Having his hands on me, being so close to Martin was making me nauseous, he smelled like peanut butter and eggs.

I tried to reason with him, "Martin, please let me go. I'm sorry but I don't love you, I love Caleb. Please let me go."

"Lies! Did that cad tell you that I wouldn't want you after he stole your virtue? I don't care, I still love you. I'll show you how much."

Martin let go of my wrists and began unbuckling his pants. Even with blurred vision and a monster headache, I knew I was in serious trouble. I definitely did not want him to show me his feelings (or any other part of him that's normally clothed). I quickly used both hands to push him back and scrabbled in the opposite direction.

"Aggh!," Martin cried from behind me then I felt his hands grab my waist and he pushed me to the ground with the weight of his body. "Stop fighting me! I'm trying to save you...trying to love you."

"Get off me! Help! Help!" I screamed as Martin covered my mouth with his own, while his hands freely groped my trapped breasts and yanked at my jeans.

With everything to lose and freedom to gain, I allowed him to deepen the kiss and as his bottom lip brushed mine, I bit down with all my strength and held, feeling the skin open under my assault and blood begin to flow over me and into my mouth – but I held on.

Now it was Martin's turn to scream, and scream he did, just like the little girly-boy I'd always known him to be. He stopped trying to get inside my clothes and started trying to push away and separate himself from me. But I knew if I released him too soon he'd still be able to fight. When he tried to shift his body, I saw my opportunity and released his lip and as he raised up I brought my knee up into his groin with all my strength. That yell echoed throughout the stairwell and all the way to the cafeteria, I was sure.

**Caleb's POV**

I waited outside the restroom and asked someone to go in and check on Irma. She wasn't there. I went to her locker, but didn't find her there either. As I turned to head back to the cafeteria, I heard a scream. Without thinking I started running towards the noise, as I got closer, I could pick out sounds of a struggle coming from the stairwell.

Running into the secluded area, I found Irma, fighting with all she had to get away from Martin. Martin sat straddling her, his pants unfastened and unzipped, his face bleeding and his eyes full of madness. Irma, also covered in blood, was scratching and hitting at any body parts she could reach, Martin was trying to capture her wrist with each swipe. "Get off me! You creepy little snot!" Irma yelled.

Instinct kicked in and I attacked Martin, pulling him off my woman. The doors burst open with teachers and curious students streaming in, in time to watch me pin Martin to the floor with my knee in his back.

I looked back to see a very bruised and bloody Irma scoot slowly backwards until she could use the wall to sit up. I could see her shaking as she drew her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and lowered her head and start to cry.

"What in the name of all that's holy is going on in here?!" Demanded Coach Collins making his way to the front of the crowd, taking in the scene, looking from me and Martin to Irma's huddled form.

"He was attacking her..." the words tumbled out, "I heard a scream and came in to find him trying to...," I couldn't continue, I looked back to Irma. She needed me.

I looked back to Coach Collins, who just nodded as I released Martin, then I crawled over to Irma, and pulled her into my arms. Behind us, I heard Martin wail as the Coach pulled him up roughly by his shirt collar. One look at Martin's open pants and bloody face and hands told the entire story.

"Tubs, you are in a lot of trouble. Brown, get her to the nurse's office," Collins ordered, taking control of the situation. Then in the direction of the onlookers he growled, "Everyone else clear out!"

At his words people began to flow away from the stairwell and Irma and I were alone. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as her shaking slowly stopped and I felt she was ready to be moved.

"Babe, we need to get you to the nurse, you're bleeding."

"It's not my blood, it's Martin's," Irma replied weakly.

I couldn't help but smile, my little spitfire managed to hold her own. "Hmmm, let's get you to the nurses office and you can tell me what happened."

I stood up and helped Irma to her feet, but she didn't make three feet before her legs crumbled beneath her, her face filled with pain. "Ow, my head," she said as she gently touched the back of her head, pulling her fingers away stained with blood.

"Whoa, that is your blood, you need to get to the nurse now," I said as scooped her into my arms. When Irma looked up at me, for the first time I noticed something was really wrong, it was like she wasn't really seeing me, unable to focus. _A concussion_, I thought breaking into a run, heading for the nurse's office.

* * *

**Please review, I'd really love it if I could get just 2 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Cheers!!**


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

I touched my aching head to pull back my fingers seeing blood...my blood. Then everything faded into a haze of lights and sounds then darkness. Darkness...cool, calm, quiet, and pain-free.

Ever notice that you lose track of time when your unconscious?

'_Ouch_,' I thought, '_my head really hurts'_, as I peeled my eyes open to bright lights and white walls. I was laying down, looking up at a strange ceiling. Slowly the sound of hushed voices and beeps made their way into my stupor.

I blinked a few times and heard my mother exclaim from my left side, "Irma! You're awake, we've been so worried!"

"Babe, how do you feel?," came Caleb's voice from somewhere near my feet.

I wanted to answer, tried to, but, all that came out was a raspy cough, my throat was as dry and scratchy as sandpaper. As I gave a nod to my mom and Caleb's voices I discovered I ached all over, and quickly decided that any movement in the immediate future was out of the question.

My bed began moving, lifting me to a sitting position, once there a straw was pressed to my lips and I took a few cautious sips of cool water. My throat hurt less with the fluids, I tried to speak again, "Wha' happened", my voice a cracked whisper.

Caleb stepped into my view on my left side and grasped my hand. "Martin gave you a pretty bad concussion, you passed out before I could get you to the nurse."

"Am I in the nurse's office?" Looking around still foggy and unclear.

"No, sweetie, you're in the hospital, you've been out for about four hours." My mom's voice was so soft and comforting.

Caleb squeezed my hand and I knew I'd be safe and okay. I lifted my eyes to meet his brilliant green orbs seeing concern and worry. Slowly the memories from the stairwell started coming back, and I said to Caleb, "Thanks, for saving me."

From somewhere behind my mom, I heard my dad, "Don't you worry honey, I'm personally going to make sure that animal pays for what he did and never hurt you or any other girl again."

My dad's rarely angry, he's really very happy go lucky, its something you don't find to often in a cop, especially a good one like him. The anger in his voice was both scary and comforting.

I turned my head to cast a grateful glance at my dad, but sharp pain resounded through my head, "Ow! Ow! Ow!," tears escaped my eyes suddenly, surprised by the pain.

"I'll get the nurse, you need more pain medicine," my mom said has she moved out the door, the familiar sound of her jangling bracelets filling the air.

"Babe, don't move, just be still and relax, okay?"

I tried to smile at him, but the pain made it more of a grimace. I found it easier to lightly squeeze his hand. I'm sure he got my message, he gently returned my squeeze and caressed my fingers.

Thirsty again, I croaked, "water." And my dad moved into view and pressed the straw to my lips again allowing me to ease my thirst.

The nurse and doctor came in followed by my mother, they were all smiling and it made me feel a little better, even if my head was still pounding.

"Well Ms. Lair," the doctor said as he leaned over me and shined a light in each eye, "you got a really good injury there. I don't get to see concussions like that much without cars being involved. But you're a real fighter, you're already making great progress. In a few minutes we'll move you down to radiology for some tests and then monitor you overnight."

Some time after eleven, I was feeling much better thanks to all of the medicine I was so generously being given. I could sit up and in between naps, I had eaten a late dinner. Emboldened by my improvements, I stood up to go answer nature's call, heading for the bathroom. The world began to spin and lurch, everything going topsy-turvy and I felt my knees collapse weakly beneath me. Instead of feeling the cold tile, Caleb caught me in his arms and steadied me.

"Take it slow Irma, head injuries can really mess you up."

I nodded, grateful for the help, and gripped his arm, allowing him to guide me to the bathroom. A part of me hated being treated like a helpless baby, the other part was really glad that he was there to help.

He helped me back to my bed and I fell asleep again as soon as my head touched the pillow. Caleb spent the night in a chair by my side as I drifted in and out. Every time I woke up, he was there wide a wake watching me and holding my hand.

In the morning, the doctor reviewed the results of my tests. The bottom line being that I had a grade A concussion, I would need to stay in bed for at least one more day and someone would need to check on me regularly. Then he impressed upon us all what symptoms to watch out for for the next week: first and foremost headache, drowsiness, nausea, and dizziness, then the longer lasting problems with concentration and memory, irritability, depression, anxiety, and fatigue. I was to stay away from strenuous activities and just take it easy.

The good doctor was oh so very right about those side effects, as we all saw when they brought my breakfast which included poached eggs. As soon as the lid came off the tray, the smell assaulted me, bring back a body memory of Martin forcing himself on me and up came last night's late dinner.

That little episode added an additional two hours of monitoring before they would let me go home.

Finally after lunch they let me go home, my head still hurt, especially if I moved too quickly, and I still walked like a drunk but the nurse said all that was very normal for concussions as they wheeled me to my dad's patrol car.

Arriving home was awesome, I was so tired of being poked and prodded. That darn little light they insisted on shining in my eyes every two hours had gotten on my last nerve.

Caleb helped me up to our room, and I was greeted with a new full sized bed. While I was in the hospital the new furniture had arrived and my mom had done a great job of arranging the new pieces and had dressed the bed in deep purple jewel tones and huge overstuffed pillows. It looked so warm and inviting, I just wanted to crawl in and sleep for days. I even tried.

I shuffled over and collapsed onto the satiny comforter bed fully dressed with my shoes, exclaiming, "Oh thank God, this is heaven."

Caleb came over and began removing my shoes and socks. Then he gently flipped me over and began undoing my pants.

"Ummm, I'm so willing but I don't think I can right now," I joked, my eyes closed as he unfastened my jeans.

"Ha ha, you need to put on your pj's, you're on bed rest for a while...nothing strenuous...you're not getting any until your completely healthy again."

I opened my eyes to look at him, "You're kidding right?" Didn't the doctor say the side effects could linger for weeks, even months?

Seeing my distress, Caleb smirked and replied, "Not funny is it? So be good and heal up quick."

"Just to be clear...we're talking a day maybe a day and a half?"

Ignoring my question, Caleb shook his head at me,"I've created a sex manic." He eased my bottoms up over my hips then helped me sit up to remove my top.

I noticed he took a moment to appreciate the view before he he slid my tank top over my head, "If I'm the sex maniac then what are you?"

"I thought we covered that: a horny teen-aged boy. I can't help but look," Caleb smirked.

"In," he commanded as he folded back the covers for me to climb in. Once I was in, he covered me up, then he removed his coat, shirt, and shoes and climbed in beside me, pulling me close. I leaned against him and savored the smell of his skin and his feel as I snuggled into his arms.

"I've never been so scared in my life, even when we faced Phobos and Cedric. It took the nurse a while to stop your head from bleeding before the ambulance arrived." Caleb kissed my forehead and stroked my back.

"I never thought...it...it...it happened so fast. Thank you..."

"I was looking for you but couldn't find you, I heard you scream and ran toward the noise. I could hear you fighting."

"That wasn't me that screamed, it was Martin. He held me down and I couldn't get away as he kissed me, so I bit his lip with all my might. It gave me a chance to kick him in the groin."

"I'm glad you could think so quickly, a few seconds more and he might have got his way...I'm so sorry babe...sorry he hurt you...sorry I didn't keep you safe." His words trailed off into a pained whisper.

I pressed my check to his, sharing my warmth and love, and told him with all my heart, "Yes you did, you stopped him and got me help. I don't expect you to supernaturally predict every danger that will come at us. All we can do is fight to keep each other safe and find a way through."

Caleb nodded slightly, "Okay get some rest now."

I let out a deep breath and relaxed in his embrace and drifted off to sleep, comforted by the sound of his breath and steady heartbeat. I slept soundly cocooned in Caleb's warmth until interrupted by the clattering voices of my four best friends and Matt.

"Irma!" Hay Lin squealed as she floated into the room. "How do you feel?" She was wearing a denim mini with a sky blue peasant blouse that flowed around her as she skipped over and grabbed the desk chair and moved it to the side of the bed as the others shuffled in and took up places throughout the room. I looked up groggily, instantly caught by the glare of her braces as she beamed at me.

Will gasped, "Whoa, nice shiner does it hurt much?"

I put my hand to my face,wincing at its tenderness, then remembering Martin's punch to my face yesterday. I hadn't looked in a mirror yet, poking Caleb in the ribs, I asked, "Why didn't you tell me I had a black eye? How bad do I look."

Caleb rolled onto his back and before I could elbow him again he answered, "I had other things on my mind, like you waking up after being attacked. You're beautiful, you're always beautiful."

Then he stretched and moaned, "Man! I had just fell asleep!"

Waving him off, Cornelia walked around the bed and said, "Stop whining, there's nothing wrong with you, you can sleep any time. We're here to see Irma. Whoa, that is going to need lots of cover up." Then she plopped down next to me adding a graceful swoosh of motion as she threw her silk scarf over one shoulder.

"That's not true, we were thinking of both of you, we brought your homework," said Taranee with a grin.

Matt stuck his hands in the pockets of his grey cargo pants and said, "Hey don't blame me man, Will doesn't take no for an answer."

Will punched her boyfriend in the arm and I noticed Will and Matt were wearing matching Cibo Matto T-shirts. "Darn right, boyfriend duty means," she said with a smile, "I have the right to make you come with me to check up on sick friends."

"No what it really means is that if I don't do what she wants, I don't get any make out time until she forgives me, and she's good at holding a grudge," Matt quipped back with a grin.

"So how do you feel? We've been dying to know what really happened," Hay Lin redirected the conversation.

I leaned into Caleb's shoulder for comfort and support then told my story of running into Martin in the hall and his meltdown into mad attacker. Ending with my own disbelief that nerdy little Martin could pull such a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, around the room my feelings were echoed by nods of agreement.

"So what did the doctor say? Will you be able to go to the dance?" Will asked.

So much had happened that I had forgotten about the dance tomorrow. I had to admit I had begun to feel excited about the prospect of spending the night dancing with Caleb.

Caleb spoke up, "Her concussion is pretty severe, she's still walking like a drunk, with headaches and nausea. I don't think we'll be going to the dance."

"I am not. Besides I'm sure I'll be okay by tomorrow night." I snapped, a little too defensively.

"Oh, yeah and add irritable and clearly lacking good judgment."

I punched his thigh, but said nothing...I was not giving him any more fuel against me.

"Ow!, that counts as strange behavior you know," then he kissed my check and said, "all we need now is memory loss and she have the complete set of symptoms."

"And you looked so beautiful in your dress," lamented Hay Lin.

Cornelia thought for a second and said, "Well, maybe you could wear it to the junior/senior prom,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot Caleb's a junior – you get to go with him! You can still wear your dress!" Hay Lin's mood perked up at the thought of prom, "But we won't get to go with you none of us are juniors."

"Hey speak for yourself, I'm officially dating a senior, so I plan to be at the prom too," announced Cornelia.

We all turned to her dumbfounded by the news, everyone that is but Caleb, "So Peter finally got it in gear and asked you out, huh?"

Like watching a tennis match, all eyes turned from Cornelia to Caleb.

"What? The guys had the hots for her for months...don't tell me nobody else knew that. Why do you think he was fooling around with her while we were dating? He was trying to steal her from me."

The only sound came from Taranee, "Oh...I guess that explains a lot."

Even Cornelia looked at Caleb strangely, "So you're okay with all of this?"

"Yeah. I want you to be happy. We're not boyfriend/girlfriend anymore, it's not my business who you date but we're still friends. And I like Peter, he's cool.

"Hmmm" was all I could say as I stared at my amazing fiance.

* * *

**Please review, I'd really love it if I could get just 2 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Cheers!!**


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Please vote on my poll for the next romance for Cornelia: **

**Cornelia needs a new boyfriend - who will it be Peter Cook from Earth or Caleb's best friend Aldarn from Meridian? Or both in a love triangle?**

* * *

**Irma's POV**

As the girls and Matt updated us on everything that happened at school after we left, we heard the doorbell ring downstairs. A few minutes later, my dad escorted two officers into the room. At the site of the men in blue we all stopped talking and stared.

The officers were two of dad's long time friends, James Manly and Roscoe Dane. I'd known them all my life and it was strange to see them in my door on official business, but I'd forgotten that what Martin had done was a crime and the police would have to be involved. They looked so imposing in their uniforms with guns and billy sticks hung on their hips.

My dad spoke up and introduced the girls and Matt, then he pointed to me and Caleb and said, "You guys know Irma, and this is my son-in-law Caleb Brown."

Caleb released me and stood to shake hands with Manly and Dane.

"Hey spitfire, wow, that kid really clocked you good...you really should put a steak on that eye. So this is the upstart that stole Irma from you, huh Tom?" asked Dane with a smile, but still giving Caleb the once over.

I sat quietly on the bed not knowing where the conversation was going to go, but self-consciously, I wondered how bad do I look...would I be able to cover it up for the dance?

If Caleb let's me go that is.

"Young man, we understand you were quite a hero yesterday." said Manly, "Thanks for taking such good care of Irma. we've watched her grow from a bratty two year old to the lovely young lady you've made you wife – we'd hate to see anything bad to happen to her."

"Yeah, we need to get statements from both of you, so that you can press charges."

That being said, my dad started ushering my friends from the room, with Hay Lin calling out, "I'll call you later! Oh and I'll get your homework tomorrow and drop it by."

My mom came into the room and interrupted the officers, "Can you do this after she's eaten? She needs to take her medicine soon, so she should eat now. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Sure Anne, no problem. There's no rush – we take care of our own."

Caleb reached in the closet, grabbing my robe and handing it to me. It was easy to see he did not want me walking around in shorty bottoms and a tank. I smiled as I took it from him and slipped it on. As I stood and headed for the door another bout of dizziness hit and four pairs of arms reached to catch me. My dad being the closest, caught me against his chest.

As the world swirled slowly around me, I heard Caleb say, "I've got her," as he took me from my father's arms and scooped me up bride style and carried me down the stairs to the kitchen.

As he set me on a chair, he looked worried and tense. I squeezed his hand, "Don't worry I'm going to be fine." Then I added jokingly, "You should worry more about me becoming spoiled by all of this special treatment and demanding it all the time once I'm better."

Caleb gave me a small, encouraging smile.

From behind us, I heard either Manly or Dane say, "He's really protective of her isn't he?"

"You think I'd let my baby get married this young under any other circumstances?"

"Nah, but you know when you told us at the station about Irma's elopement...well, at her age, there's been some talk about her maybe being pregnant."

"Ros, I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he respected her virtue and honor until they were married." Then in a hushed tone, my dad added, "Although they did admit when they came home on Sunday that they hadn't use protection, but what can I say? They were married by then."

Okay, now I'm really confused, my dad had told people that I had eloped?

"Caleb," I whispered, "my dad's really going all out with this lie about us being married, what are going to do when someone finds out its not true?"

"Well, we are," he whispered back, "by Meridian law."

I was so shocked my mouth hung open, but my dad, Dane and Manly walked in so I couldn't ask any more questions.

My mom served dinner, pork roast, spinach salad, and mashed potatoes – all my favorites. Dane sat across from me and Manly sat next to Caleb and began taking our statements, as we dug into our plates.

I never knew being questioned by the police was so boring, at least it was over quick. Just about the time my head really began to pound they were done and I could crawl back upstairs to my bed. Caleb followed, watching me like I was a toddler just learning to walk.

I'll be so glad when my head is back to normal, concussions are no fun.

Caleb tucked me, then grabbed his jacket and told me, "I'll be back, I'm going to go pick up your ring." With a quick peck on my forehead, he was out the door. I'm pretty sure I was asleep before he made it out the front door.

I was full and well medicated, so I slept the until greeted by sunshine coming in the window. Caleb was still out cold, his arm across my shoulders and his right leg wrapped possessively around my hip and legs. My head still had a dull ache, but otherwise I felt pretty good, as I gazed out the window at the new day. Then it hit me this wasn't just any new day, this was Friday and if I wanted to go to the dance tonight I was going to have to convince Caleb, so I lay there and hatched a devious plan in my head.

Listening for sounds of the rest of my family, I found that we were alone in the house. Gently I unwrapped myself from Caleb's embrace and sat up on the edge of the bed. Tentatively testing my balance and head, I found that I could stand and walk, nothing to fast or fancy, but if I just took it easy everything was okay. This was a mixed blessing, I knew Caleb would not stay asleep long after I left the bed, so I needed to find a few key items quickly or say goodbye to my plan.

What's the saying? 'Slow and steady wins the race?' Well that totally describes how I moved about the house and returned to our room less than ten minutes later, luckily having found everything I needed. Closing the door behind me I put my treasures on the bed side table, then quietly prepped the first article at the head of our bed. Once ready, I leaned over Caleb's body, positioning my chest to his chest, looking down on his face. As I lowered my frame to his, sharing my warmth, he gently stirred and a smile spread across his face as his eyes opened lazily. I traced his lips with mine in a sumptuous kiss, that he eagerly returned.

"Nice try," Caleb said as our kiss ended, "but that's all you get. Remember doctor's orders."

Looking as innocent as an angel, I slide my palms across his enjoying the feel of skin caressing skin and replied, "I didn't ask for anything more."

Caleb cocked his head and looked at me then smiled, "Hmmm, really?"

I gently moved our clasped hands first to my derriere then to our sides, "Yeah, can't I just want to be near you?"

Caleb relaxed back into the pillow, "Yes, I'm just making the rules known up front."

I pulled his hands with mine over his head, then traced my fingertips along the shape of his biceps, stopping to kiss his nose, "Okay, so noted."

I slide my palms back up the length of his arms towards his hands, looking deep into his eyes, all the while my smile growing, finally culminating in a full on giggle as his eyes became wide and round as he felt his wrists be captured with the slightest sound of metal cinching metal.

"Oh shit! Irma what did you do?" Caleb made a sudden move to pull his arms down to find them held firmly in place. Having a dad that's a cop has many bonuses.

"Nothing, much..." I replied as I sat up, straddling his stomach and grinning like a Cheshire cat, as I ran my nails back along the insides of his arms watching the skin goose pimple with excitement. "Just evened the playing field. Besides you'll like it...I know I will. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. This," I pointed to his bound hands, "just ensures I don't have to accept any 'nos' either."

Caleb smiled, "So you want to be in control?"

"Umm, that and so much more." Its amazing how quickly those darned doctor's order were forgotten when I'm in control.

Caleb hitched an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to 'force' my compliance?"

I circled his flat nipples with the edges of my nails and replied slowly as I watched them harden, "Actually, I'm counting on the volunteered help of a good friend..."

Caleb stared at me quizzically as I slid backwards, rubbing my pantie covered crotch across his stomach and pelvis, stopping briefly to grind into his groin and feel his faithful rod stir to life beneath me, separated by the layers of our clothes and the sheets. I with a sensuous swirl of my hips to his, I continued my path lower taking the sheets with me, revealing the growing tent of man meat encased in his shorts.

Caleb's breath caught and with a dark husky voice he said simply, "Oh."

Teasing him, I smoothed my hands down to his pelvis taking my time to enjoy every quiver of his stomach as I explored him boldly. Reaching his waistband, I snapped it once with a devilish grin aimed at my lover. "Yeah," I continued, "this big boy has a mind of his own...and I'll bet he's only too willing to play with me...don't you think?"

Getting into my little game, Caleb did his best to strike a cocky pose with his chin and calmly replied, "I think you underestimate my sense of control. I like being in control...fucking you. Do you think you can fuck me into submission?"

"I'm up for the challenge, and look so are you." I replied adding torture to my arsenal of skills to use in our bed as I slid one hand under his waistband, warmly massaging the skin and curls in a path towards his now fully erect rod, finally kneading circles around the base of his dick but never giving the rod any direct contact – just the promise of my touch. The other hand I placed on the inside of his left thigh and gently squeezed.

"Hmmm, I just realized it really doesn't matter if your legs are open or closed...too bad nothing can save your dick now." Still not touching his dick, I pulled my hand out of his briefs, Caleb's eyes following every move I made, his chest heaving as he panted heavily.

Drawing his attention to my breasts I pressed the mounds together and leaned over him then said, "Maybe I'm being too unfair...I should give you something too, huh?"

Caleb nodded blindly too busy staring at my tits, the hardened nubs very visible through my tank. To ease his suffering I pulled the top up and wiggled out of it slowly allowing my boobs to bounce free inches from his face. Caleb lifted his head to capture a nipple in hungry lips but I sat up and pushed him back to the pillow.

"Hmmm, maybe you can play with those later, if you're good," I teased.

Caleb glared at me, heat and desire rolling off his skin, "When I get out of these cuffs, I'm goin-"

What else could I do? I shoved my tongue into his mouth, demanding dominance and silencing all words. As the kiss deepened I rode him, grinding my hips into his, pressing my aroused nipples to the hard muscled plane of his chest. With each movement, the beast in him grew in strength and fire, pressing into me with deep groans begging for more.

Slowly I released his mouth, nibbling along the edges of his sensual bottom lip, "Now, now...I'll release you right now and take _everything_ you've got if you agree to two things: we go to the dance tonight and you promise you won't make me wait for sex. Otherwise, I'm not sure when you'll get loose, but I guarantee, one way or the other you will submit."

Caleb visibly fought to slow his breath as his eyes narrowed at me, "Dammit Irma! Is that what this is all about? Just forget it and let me out now...we are not playing this game. You're going to follow the doctor's orders!"

"See that's where you're wrong," I said as I eased his rock hard dick through the slot in his boxer briefs, "I know for sure at least one of the doctor's orders is about to be broken...it doesn't matter to me if its you fucking me or me fucking you."

Caleb fought against the handcuffs on his wrist, shaking the entire bed – he really has a thing for being the one in control, so I decided to relent – a little.

"Okay, how about a modified deal? If I can make you scream, you know with full abandon, as you come – then we go to the dance?"

Caleb thought about it for a minute and replied, "Why don't you tell me what you had in mind first before I answer that."

"Hmmm, why don't I show you," I said wrapping my hand around his base and relishing the width of his big dick.

I'd given Caleb a hand job once before, but I knew him and his body so much better now. As I stroked up and down his shaft with my left hand, my right hand stroked his balls through his boxer briefs, paying close attention to the way his hips jerked. Every muscle in his stomach and thighs twitched furiously and Caleb eyed me hotly as I teased his flesh. As a deep moan escaped is lips, I leaned over and increased my torment by blowing gently on his head.

"Damn, Irma...."

"Bad boy, bad language," I smirked looking up at him as I settled myself between his legs, taking a quick swipe of my tongue up the length of his dick, then watched it twitch with a mind of its own. I hadn't considered giving Caleb a blow job before and now that I was in position to do just that, I wasn't sure I could.

Not only was his dick wide but long...from this view it looked to be at least twelve inches long. How does a girl handle all of that with her mouth? Still not knowing what to do next, I stalled by licking around and across the head. Caleb's response was totally pleasing, as he threw his head back to the pillow and his body teased, pulling sharply against the cuffs and bed frame.

"Mmm," I purred, enjoying the spicy taste of his skin. "You taste good."

As I played my lips across the tip of his rod, Caleb moaned and thrust his hips forward. His sudden movement caught me by surprise, resulting in his dick being pushed along my check, smearing it with a mixture of juices. Placing one hand across his hips I gently pushed Caleb back to the bed and renewed my attentions to his cock, gently wrapping my lips around the head, not fully engulfing it, only taking in the tip.

Peering at me with lust filled eyes, Caleb, moaned, "Oh babe...don't do...you don't have to...Gawd that feels so good...you're going to make me cum..."

Releasing him, I smiled and said, "That's the whole idea."

Another swirl and I captured him again in my mouth to be rewarded with his rumbling growl of lust and a shiver that swept the length of his body. A lifted my gaze to his, seeing his lids heavy and weighted from arousal, a sheen of sweat was starting to bead on his chest. Aching to further arouse him, I tested his response as I lowered my head, taking another inch of his length in my mouth.

Feeling really full, I had to concentrate on my breathing as I gently began to suckle on Caleb's cock. From above me, I heard Caleb's breath hiss from his chest. With each intake, his pulse and taste grew stronger on my tongue.

"Oh God, yes...suck it...yeah ....yeah, just like that."

Caleb's hips rocked gently forward, pressing into my mouth until I could take no more. I took a moment to adjust to having so much of him in my mouth and to figure out how to continue – using my tongue and lips to really feel every ridge of his skin and soak in his heat and juice. I placed both hands around the remaining parts of his shaft and began a pumping rhythm and slowly began to suck again.

Feeling his hard length in my hands, skin rubbing skin, I watched his hips buck and jerk. I loosed his cock and dove to his base and began licking sloppily back up to the tip, lubricating him and aiding the sliding of my palms across his girth. Reaching his tip again, I playfully nipped around the head and watched him twitch and pull at the restraint of the cuffs.

"Aghh!" I looked up to see Caleb glaring at me, a look that I was unsure was filled with passion or anger, only that it contained heat, a heat I was going to take from him.

"Aw, poor baby, he has to sit back an let me do what I want to him...no control..."

Again I teased him, "Hmmm," I hummed as engulfed him again, this time I sucked harder combining my efforts with a deep massage of his dick and balls, daring him to come. He was hot and spicy, I had never imagined it could be this good.

"Oh God!," Caleb panted as I moved one hand down to circle his sack. I kneaded it gently between my fingers, feeling his firmness and heat. Caleb's hips strained forward as I pulled on towards orgasm.

I released him with a 'pop' sound and asked, "Are you ready to come now?" Licking him slowly as I finished my question.

Caleb ground out, "I'm so close..."

"Good..." I purred as I moved both hands back to his dick, intent on making him erupt. "This time I get to watch you come...so make it nice and wet for me."

I think it was the mix of my words with the feel of my hand that set him off, Caleb began to jerk and come, almost in my face if I had not moved quickly. I deepened my massage of his cock, edging him on while watching his flow erupt skyward again and again.

Thick spatters fell on his stomach, my hands and arms and various places on the bed and Caleb continued to shoot like a fountain as he increased the pace of his hips against my hands. We were going to need a couple of towels when this was over.

Finally Caleb's surging decreased and stopped. Caleb lay there breathing heavily with his eyes closed, my hands now gently stroking his cock and balls. His cock weakened a little but did not soften completely and as I continued to lovingly caress him, his rod stood hard again in just a few minutes.

Using one of Caleb's favorite phrases, I told him, "Round two.

I sat up straddling his thighs, slowly working his cock, then I eased myself over his rod, positioning it at my entrance. I looked up to see that Caleb's eyes were still closed and released him to place my hands on his chest and gently slide my nails down his chest.

"Come on babe, this is the best part, you have to watch me fuck you. You have to see it slide in."

As I knew he would, Caleb focused his gaze to where our bodies were poised to meet.

"Tell me what you want Caleb..."

"You know what I want, release me..."

"You want to fuck me, but I won't let you...come on babe, let me fuck you this time, you know you want it. You know you've got a great gun," I teased. "You might need to get it registered as a deadly weapon." A satisfied smile spread across his face.

"I'll please you if you let me...just tell me what you want and I'll do it. You're still in control..." I slide my hips down to rest on his groin, trapping his dick against my wet slit.

I lowered my face to his, but this time I did not initiate a kiss, but held still and allowed him to lift off the pillow and capture my bottom lip between his. As Caleb sucked on my lip and kissed me hungrily, I ground my hips to him in slow sensual circles.

It was my turn to moan as Caleb released my mouth and said in a thick, dark voice, "I want to be inside you."

I smiled against his lips and lifted back up, repositioning his dick and sliding it smoothly into my pussy. I leaned forward positioning my hands on his chest and flexing my nails into his skin. "This won't be love making – just fucking, pure and simple."

I sank down on him fully taking in his rod, feeling like it reached beyond my stomach. Intoxicated by the sense of control and fullness, I began to bounce madly up and down riding him hard and fast.

Caleb's eyes rolled back in his head as his hips lifted off the bed meeting me stroke for stroke. "Aghh!! Irma...need birth control...gotta stop..."

I ground my hips against him as I told him, "I'm not stopping until you come."

Far past his ability to stop Caleb arched against me, I could feel his heat rising and knew he explode soon and hard.

With one swift movement Caleb surged his hips to mine and flexed his arms, and with a loud snap the cuffs broke through the post of the bed. His arms continued to move as he sat up, throwing the cuffs and his hands over my head and around my back. With his knees raised behind me, I was unable to move, as I stared at him in shock to find myself held captive in his fiery embrace.

"How did you-"

Caleb captured my mouth in a deep and forceful kiss, silencing me as his hands slide down my back, tickling along my spine and finally resting at the flare of my hips with a tender touch. In a second all tenderness was gone, as Caleb pushed me on my back and stretched over me. "So you want to tease me...well, it's my turn now..."

Caleb slid his hands under my hips, pulling my butt off the bed and sliding his knees under my legs. I closed my eyes as he thrust into me, pounding deep into my womb. Each pull out was torture, feeling him leave me only to be filled again by a powerful thrust that promised I'd be sore later.

Caleb began to grunt with each move as his orgasm erupted, adding a deep warm flow to the sensations in me. Rising up to his knees, Caleb rocked in and out of me, his eyes closed and moaned, "Oh yeah... here it comes."

Feeling the rhythm of our bodies, I moaned under him feeling my own climax build. "Oh, God Caleb, don't stop."

I felt my womb shiver in orgasm as he continued to fill me with his seed. As each wave of excitement washed over me, Caleb pounded load after load of sperm into my open womb. He held my hips in his hands and my legs spread and up in the air, making them shake as he took me for long minutes.

Even as I felt my body start to relax, Caleb continued to come deep inside me. "Come on, I know you're not through babe," he coaxed as he began to swirl his dick inside me, "Give me more, you know how I like it..."

Without changing his driving rhythm, Caleb lowered my hips and braced his hands on the mattress, then leaned over and captured my right nipple in his mouth and began gently chewing and sucking at the pointed bud. As I arched my breast to him, desperate for the feel of his mouth, I felt my second orgasm power its way out of my body, as gushes of warm liquid to mixed with every spurt of Caleb's cum.

"Mmmph," I moaned as my body squeezed tightly around him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Caleb chanted as our wet union drenched us and the bed. He drove into me with a final surge then held me to him firmly as my orgasm slowly ebbed away.

Our breathing returned to normal as our trickles of sweat mixed together and our bodies cooled. Caleb sought my mouth, the kiss gentle and deep, trailing to my jaw and neck. Lifting his head, Caleb stared deep into my eyes, their green deep and jewel-like and said, "Now get me out of these cuffs".

With a small smile, I lifted my head to nuzzle against his cheek, "Only if you say we're going to the dance."

Still inside me, Caleb rolled us on our sides and nodded in resignation, then lowered his lips to nibble at my ear. "I'm convinced – you're well enough to go to the dance".

I twisted around to the bedside table for the key, Caleb continued moving his lips across my shoulder.

"God! That was on hell of a fuck! So you don't care if I just knocked you up?" his hips grinding into me as he exercised his regained dominance.

Teasing him,I nipped at his lips as I guided his hands up to unlock the restraints and said, "My period's due tomorrow, you can't get me pregnant now, even with a gallon of sperm."

Caleb cast a quick glance at the clock on the table then rolled back on top of me. "Hmmm, I think we have just enough time for me to take that challenge..."

* * *

**Please review! **

**Also if you haven't yet, check out Movie Night and El Hero Grande...more sex, less set up, but all the guardians we love!**

**Update: So far the votes are for Corny to date both Peter and Aldarn. Speak up soon! My next short story is coming soon.............**

**Cheers!**


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

I look good. I look really good and I know it - even with a partially black eye. And not just because Caleb tried to undress me three times before we could leave, but that did give me a hint that he liked the way my dress fit. Its more about the fact that I got my hair perfect the first time; loose and curly in the back, up on top with wisps falling around my face and ears. All praise to the hair gods!

Add to that, the wonders of makeup to lessen a bruised jaw and black eye, I was off to a great start. Next the halter straps of my deep purple mini dress combined with my hair style made my neck look long and elegant. The dress showed off my breasts, something that Caleb expressed LOTS of appreciation for. If I could find one problem with the dress, it was the way Caleb just kept hooking his finger in the cups and popping out my nipples while I did my hair. Putting myself back into the top gave him lots of opportunity to switch his focus to sliding his fingers in between my legs working my clit until my legs shook.

Here's a hint: never let a HTB stay in the room while you get dressed if you want to actually leave.

I know for a fact, that my dress doesn't wrinkle easy. Caleb was not leaving the house without one more fuck – up against the closet door, with my dress bunched up between us. Oh yeah, the trade off for not wrinkling is that you can totally see my nipples if they're hard...boy were they hard when he put me down letting the soft folds of material fall back into place over my hips and thighs. At least I only had to change my panties.

When we got to the dance the other girls were already there with their dates. The guys looked nice all cleaned up, but only Peter carried the look off with ease, wearing a classic Dior black suit. Compared to Peter, Nigel, Eric and Matt all looked a little under dressed in their slacks and dress shirts, nice but still under dressed. But the girls were gorgeous. Hay Lin's dress was the biggest surprise, it was the first time I'd seen the finished product. She had added a red mesh fabric embroidered with black Asian designs. The red mesh covered her bodice and shoulders and flowed elegantly across her left hip and down the length of the dress. Hay Lin's hair was a series of long braids twisted into bows in the back of her head and the tails flowing across her back and shoulders. Eric's big smile told everyone how much he liked her and how good she looked.

Taranee's jewel toned green mandarin dress fit her perfectly, for the first time I had to notice she's got a nice little butt. Usually she tries to hide her body but the dress showed all of her curves, not to mention Nigel's hand that roamed continuously from the small of her back to her hip – like it was working up the nerve to cop a feel on her butt. If Caleb looked at me the Nigel was looking at Taranee, I'd be counting my buttons to make sure I knew how many to find after he ripped them all off. I get the feeling that the closed neckline was turning him on...like a challenge. I noticed Caleb's nod to Nigel and knew sooner or later Caleb would offer his 'advice' on how to best take advantage of the slit that ran up her thigh. Taranee looked good and I wondered what would that mean for her and Nigel.

Peter and Cornelia waved as we approached, heading back to the dance floor. Peter held Cornelia's hand and I noticed she blushed ever so slightly – when was the last time a boy made her blush? It definitely looked out of place with her sophisticated look in her sleek black mini dress with her shiny blond hair. She really should be a model. It was a simple look that was way beyond simple on her, I watched as Aaron Shane tried to cut in and steal Cornelia from Peter, only to be turned away by Peter's stern face. Hmmm, this could possibly be more serious than I thought...

Last was Matt and Will, already on the floor dancing slowly wrapped in each other's arms. I don't think she saw me wave as we came in, but I completely understand. Will naturally bright red hair, played nicely with the pink undertones of her mini dress. She wore a pair of pearl-toned heels that made the complete outfit not only cute, but ladylike. Matt wore a deep red shirt and black slacks and had his arms wrapped around her waist as he lovingly whispered in her ear, they both kept their eyes closed and moved as one. Of all the girls, I think Will best understands what Caleb and I have. She and Matt have been together for more than two years and Matt's made it know that he's not going anywhere.

Caleb kissed my check and walked over to talk to Nigel. As he walked I way, I wondered if Matt would have been born in Meridian...would he have chased Will like Caleb chased me? Deciding it was time for a wife? 'Cause I know that look in his eyes, and I think he's the best thing that could ever happen to Will.

Strange I'm even thinking like this, my situation is definitely not normal. Will's life is mostly normal, if you don't count the whole guardian thing, that our families are not originally from earth and that one of her best friends got married at fifteen to a seventeen year-old duke. Okay, Will's not normal either...but what does all of this mean? I mean, Matt's normal...isn't he? Darn, how'd I forget about the whole Shaygon thing? How does this all add up?

"So beautiful...lemon drop," a nasally voice said softly from behind and my heart froze.

I turned slowly hoping and praying that I was wrong, trying to find the owner of the voice, but I was alone. Caleb was still with Nigel and everything was okay. I tried to calm my pounding heart, suddenly feeling nauseous and dizzy. 'It's okay.' I told myself.

Suddenly I really missed Caleb and decided I would go to him instead of wait by myself. Seeing me coming, Caleb smiled and stretched out his hand to me, drawing me close and planting a soft peck on my lips before pulling me to the dance floor.

I took the opportunity to lose myself in the wonderful feeling of his arms, feeling my whole body calm at his touch. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, enjoying his feel and smell. Soft hums of contentment escaped me every time he gently rubbed my back. Through two songs, I stayed pressed to his chest and Caleb just held me like I needed to be held, no questions asked. As the music ended, Caleb asked, "Babe, do you want to rest or keep dancing?"

"Let's take a break." I was calm and happy again. We headed over to where our friends were alternately seated and leaning on a few open bleacher seats. We all agreed the gym looked pretty nice. Even the sweat smell was gone.

Cornelia stood up and said, "Hey, anybody for a ladies room trip?"

And like the well-oiled machine we are, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and I stood up and followed her to the restroom. Peter openly smirked at our group departure, calling out after us, "Now when you get there and talk about how good we look, remember this is real Dior."

In the restroom we complimented each other and of course talked about how the guys looked. And I was right, Nigel had been trying to work up the nerve to squeeze Taranee's butt, having finally done it while dancing in a darkened corner. Taranee was still blushing and somewhat conflicted about whether she liked it. Cornelia and I both told her: YES. You liked it. And we all laughed until our sides hurt and we thought we'd been gone too long and needed to get back.

When we got back, I couldn't see Caleb right away, so I waited back at the bleachers as the girls moved back out to dance. Over head, a disco ball shined red and blue dots across the room as the song tempo picked up.

"We should be out there too, Sugar Pop."

This time the voice was loud and clear. I was sure it was not my imagination, but when I turned around, again I was alone...Why was I hearing Martin's annoying drone? Wasn't he in jail or something for what he did Wednesday? Was this some cruel joke?

"Babe, what are you doing?" Caleb said, as he walked up behind me in time to see me searching the bleachers for a prankster.

"Umm, nothing. I thought...doesn't matter anyway..." I felt nauseous again just as Caleb's arms encircled my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"Shh," Caleb murmured as I leaned back against him. We stayed like that, swaying slowly not paying any attention to the music.

"Where'd you go?"

"Uriah and his guys were trying to spike the punch, Peter and I handled it. But stay away from the punch just to be safe, okay? Stick with the bottled water."

A giggle escaped me as he finished his explanation and I nodded. Caleb's such a protector even here on Earth, not just on Meridian. That's **my** man.

Taranee came into view, alone, her eyes round and wide. Both Caleb and I could feel that something was not right.

"Caleb!" she said in a loud whisper, "Uriah and his gang just grabbed Nigel and threatened to lock him in a locker!"

Caleb looked at me and I told him, "Go on, I'm fine." He quickly turned followed Taranee to the trouble. For the third time in the evening I found myself alone and a little freaked out. My stomach quirked and I decided to go to the restroom and actually use it this time. Taranee was with Caleb and the other girls were on the dance floor, so I went alone. I was not so lucky in the bathroom, as Courtney and Bess Grumper eyed me from top to bottom like I was a parasite walking in.

"Well if it isn't _**Mrs**__. Caleb Brown_," Courtney said snidely.

"Gee, isn't it handy to be married to the guy that beats up poor Martin and claims that he attacked you," added Bess.

"Poor Martin? I think you've got your information wrong," I replied, "and it's Mrs. Caleb Lyons, immigration screwed up his paperwork using Elyon's family name instead of his."

"I don't think so. Information is our business, we're the best reporters on the Sheffield Daily."

"Yeah, sure...first you steal one of your best friends boyfriend, then you beat up your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, you a real piece of work, you know that Irma." Bess finished as she turned up her nose and they both walked out.

As quickly as it began, the encounter was over. Boy the news about Caleb and I being married sure got around quick. I was more than a little curious about where they got their wrong information about Martin being my ex-boyfriend, but that could wait until Monday. I gave them a few minutes to get back to the dance not wanting to have to talk to them again. I used the time to re-adjust my wispy curls.

I finished and headed for the door just as it opened and Martin stepped into the room.

"Ahh!," I screamed, but I already knew no one would hear me over the music and the halls had been empty when I came into the restroom. "Martin! What are you doing in here! You're supposed to be in jail."

Well now I know it wasn't my imagination. I'd really been hearing Martin in the dance. He'd been following me all night. Martin looked almost normal in his black slacks and grey dress shirt. He could have easily fit into the background of the dance and been hard to pick out, not wearing his usually geek-wear with pocket protector. I was pleased to see his lip was still swollen and sported a scab. Yeah, he looked normal, normal except for the crazy look in his eye that was made even crazier because he was in the girls restroom.

"Come on, Sweet Potato Bug. It was your word against mine and no witnesses, they didn't have enough to keep me or press charges. No problem for my dad's lawyer. You've done a good job of creating a questionable reputation these last two weeks. Besides, I never got to finish showing you why I'm better than that low I.Q.'d fool."

Oh no, not again. How can this dweeb have such a one track mind? I backed up until I was against the sink. I looked around there was nothing to help me and no where to hide and the two doors were both behind Martin. The urge to puke filled my mouth with a bitter taste.

Martin started towards me, I was sure he thought he could finish what he'd tried to do two days ago...but that's when I got mad. Unlike the other day, he didn't have a sucker punch to knock me off balance first. I was ready for him this time and even with a concussion, I decided I would not, could not lose.

After all, I'm a Guardian, I've faced Phobos, Nerissa, and a whole host of baddies. I know how to fight and do some damage. I'm not a little fragile flower that needs Caleb to fight her battles. So as Martin continued towards me, I stopped trying to back up and lifted my hands into a fighting stance.

Unfortunately for Martin, he never saw this side of me before. He never suspected that I'd fought monsters and giants and compared to them, he was like a fly to be swatted. When I started advancing to attack, Martin swung at me wildly, trying to grab my wrist, but I ducked under his arm and move quickly to the center of the room, giving myself room to maneuver. As I straightened behind him, I turned and quickly punched Martin in the back low, aiming for his kidneys, just like Caleb taught me. Then I danced back, putting space between us before he could swing back and hit me as he turned. I didn't get far enough back to miss his strike completely, but I did move enough that he only got a glancing blow on my shoulder. With a quick kick to his knee, I watched Martin fall to one knee. I spun and quickly planted my heeled foot in his chest, squarely finding my mark and hear a loud 'Oof' escape him. The heel broke on impact, but it was worth it.

Martin looked up at me, beginning to understand that I would not be an easy conquest. In truth, I would not be his conquest at all. His only advantage was he was stronger, but he could only use it if I could not escape. In desperation, he dived at my feet, pulling me off balance and making me land on my butt, my skirt lifting and giving him a detailed view of my ice blue lace bikini panties. That only made me madder. Martin was wrapped around my knees and I could not get up, but i also meant he couldn't move his face to protect it from by blows. I shoved the butt of my hand into his face with all my might, to be rewarded with the gush of blood and the feel of his nose sliding forcibly to the side under my palm.

To his credit, Martin didn't fold up and cry like a baby as I had hoped. Instead he lifted up on his knees still grasping my legs forcing me onto my back as his blood flowed freely. Trapped without a good position for me to attack or defend from Martin was safe for the moment...but then so was I. When the little freak slid a hand up my thigh and butt, pulling on my panties, I reacted without thought. Pulling my legs in to my stomach with all my strength to protect myself, I watched as the movement dragged Martin along against his will. That's when I knew what to do...I followed up quickly pushing my legs back out, throwing Martin away from my body. My back slapped against the cold cement tile, stinging badly, but I was free and he wasn't touching me anymore. I rolled onto my stomach and scrabbled to my feet, heading to the door as fast as I could with one good shoe and one broken shoe.

Martin caught up with me at the door trying to stop my escape but momentum carried me out of the door and pulled him with me and we both feel to the floor just outside the restroom to the surprised looks of three girls about to head in. Martin fell on top of me and wasted no time in trying to grab my hands, not caring that he had an audience only focusing on what had been denied him.

"Get off me!" I screamed, pinned on my side, but trying to find a way to attack or gain leverage and escape.

Rough hands captured both of my wrists and jerked my arms up over my head, forcing me onto my back. For the second time this week, I found myself lying beneath Martin and for the second time this week, I planted my knee in his balls. Thank goodness he's sort of stupid when it comes to fighting.

As my knee crushed his balls, Martin instantly released me and rolled off of me nursing his pain. I rolled the opposite direction and climbed to my feet. As he moaned again at my feet, I knew there wasn't much time before he'd be back up and after me. I placed a swift hard kick into his back again targeting his kidneys. Martin must be tougher than I ever knew because he barely flinched. Must be from being beaten up all the time, he's learned to take a beating. He rolled carefully to his knees and I swear I saw murder in his eyes. Again he grabbed for my legs, but this time I backed up before he could get a grip, my back pressed against lockers.

During the excitement, our audience had fled and I was once again alone with Martin as he lifted up on his knees moving towards me. He swung out an obvious left cross and I managed to block it, feeling the blow through my shoulder, again...this fight would be so much easier if I used my guardian powers, but I couldn't afford to use them and have my secret get out – only as a last resort. Martin pressed his fingers around my throat trying to choke me. I stomped on his foot and plunged two fingers into his Adams apple and watched Martin gag and his eyes bulge. I followed up by slapping both ears then a second palm strike. Martin was caught off guard and hurt by the moves, staggering back away from me as grabbed his shoulder and drove my knee into his stomach.

This time I wouldn't run, I was going to finish this...I had to finish this. As Martin fought to catch his breath and equilibrium I clapped his face between my elbow and hand, forcing the hard pointy bone against his check and eye. Empowered by my anger and desperation, I threw my body against him and watched us fall, this time him beneath me as I landed elbows first, pushing the air from his longs and bruising his diaphragm. I quickly climbed onto his chest and began to pummel his eyes and nose with all my strength, determined not to stop until he didn't move.

Again and again I struck the soft tissue that was making gushing sounds at each contact. This was going to end now. I was unaware of my surroundings, noises had long since faded away. Hands I knew, gently settled on my shoulders and pulled me back. As I lifted off of Martin's sorry form, the gentle hands slid to my wrists and guided me blindly back and away. Slowly I began to register the crowd that filled the hall, students, teachers and security guards. I made out the sound of painful sobbing, a broken sound...I hadn't realized it was coming from me or that I was mumbling like a crazy person, "No more...No more...No more, have to make him stop."

My eyes slowly focused and I looked up into Caleb's face and fell apart, sobbing in earnest and shaking to my core. Twinges of pain began to fill my brain from my back, hands, and shoulder most noticeably.

"They let him out because it was his word against mine," I mumbled, "they let him out to attack me again..."

"Well there's lot's of witnesses this time," Caleb soothed, walking me slowly away for the scene. "And I think you convinced Martin you can more than take care of yourself. If he's got any sense at all he'll leave you alone. Not many guys like getting their butts handed to them by a girl."

Caleb moved me to a seat in the gym then began checking me over for injuries. I saw Hay Lin come running up with a first aid kit and watched numbly as they cleaned my knuckles and knees. Funny but, his hands looked worse than mine. I looked at his face and saw a he had a bruise starting to show on his cheek – he was fighting too?

People were still milling around, talking in hushed voices and the music had stopped. "Okay, I think you'll be alright, let's get you home," Caleb said when he was satisfied that I had no serious injuries.

I stood up and followed him towards the main door, only too glad to be headed back home, then everything began to fade away to black. As the darkness closed in and I felt my body sink, I thought, '_Crap not again...concussions really suck'_.

* * *

**Please review, I'd really love it if I could get just 2 reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

I was becoming too good at coming to and remembering that I'd passed out. It was no longer a surprise, darn concussion. I opened my eyes expecting to find Caleb nearby, but instead I found myself alone, lying on the couch in the living room, my mom's soft red throw blanket tucked carefully around me.

I sat up carefully, swinging my bare feet to the floor. I spotted my broken shoes from earlier thrown carelessly by the door. No way, I'd be wearing those again. I peeked around the curtain and out the window, it was still dark outside and I had no idea what time it was or how long I'd been out. I heard voices drift from my dad's den.

"Calm down Caleb, this isn't helping," said my mom.

"Helping! Like letting him loose to attack her again, was helping?!"

I could hear the pain in Caleb's voice, my love, my protector was blaming himself. I stepped into the room and my parents and Caleb turned towards me in surprise, they had not heard me from the other room. Caleb stood up from the couch in front of my dad's desk and came over to me, wrapping me in his embrace.

"Irma, how do you feel? The doctor said we probably didn't need to take you back to the hospital unless your symptoms worsened." He guided me to the couch.

"I'm fine Caleb. How long was I out?"

"About an hour. We've been home for just over fifteen minutes." I laid my head on Caleb's shoulder and cuddled into him, pulling my legs up under me on the couch. All the while my dad, continued speaking softly into his phone. My mom left the room and returned quickly, bringing with her the infamous red throw, laying it over my legs and body.

Finally, my dad finished his call and hung up. "That was my chief. Martin's on a seventy-two hour lock down in the psych ward at County Hospital. After that, he will be arraigned and sent to a juvenile facility. The DA's agreed that the case has enough evidence to move forward. With all of the witnesses to tonight's fight and it being so soon after the first attack, its no longer your word against his word. He's assured me that the Tubb's lawyer won't be able to get him off again."

Again my mom had slipped from the room without my notice as my father spoke and returned with a steaming bowl of potato soup. As she placed a tray in front of me the steam lifted the aroma to meet me full of onions and spice, prepared with love – and my stomach revolted at the assault. I jumped up running for the bathroom, hoping I'd make it before the snacks I had at the dance littered the floor. Some how I made it to the bathroom with enough time to hang my head over the toilet and let my stomach relieve itself. As I puked, I felt the strain in my back and shoulder from my injuries, moaning in between heaves at my aching muscles and stomach. Luckily it was over quickly, and I could slump against the wall and catch my breath. Caleb was there with a glass of water and my mom wet a cloth and handed it to me to wipe my face. I felt warm, almost fevered and head achy, but sitting against cool tile helped. As I wiped my face and rinsed my mouth, I felt a lot better, as long as I didn't move any more and antagonize my head or sore back and shoulder.

"Can you get up?" Caleb asked as he knelt next to me taking the glass from me.

"Not just yet, let me stay here for a minute and I think I'll be fine...Ow, my head could really use some Tylenol." Behind Caleb, I heard my mom pull the magic pills from the medicine cabinet and pour some out.

I took the glass back from Caleb and swallowed the pills, then sat there happy to be safe and relatively pain free for the moment. I must have been feeling a lot better, because I fell asleep like that against the wall next to the toilet.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight coming in the window of our room. The first thing I noticed was that my head did not hurt and my shoulder had a dull ache but no real pain. Caleb breathed softly beside me, his arm around me as always. I was getting really good at slipping out of bed without waking him and headed to the bathroom. As expected, I had a visitor and did what I needed and then crawled back into bed. Caleb turned over, wrapping his body around me, spooning us together in a warm cocoon and I drifted back off to sleep.

I woke up again when I felt Caleb sit on the edge of the bed, his hand smoothing along my side and hip. I opened my eyes looking into his beautiful green orbs.

"Morning, babe," he said as he captured my mouth in our first kiss of the day. His fingers roaming shamelessly under the waist band of my panties.

I quickly grabbed his wrist stopping his advance, "Sorry Caleb, I can't for the next couple of days."

Comprehension showed in his eyes, "Oh...okay." His hand moved back up to my breast as he leaned back in for another kiss while squeezing my nipple.

"Caleb!" I gasped.

With a devilish smile, Caleb said, "Hey just because we can't have sex doesn't mean I can't enjoy you." His tongue moved sensually along my ear as he began to nibble and sucke on my earlobe. "Mmm," he moaned.

I relaxed, pulling him over me as I dragged my nails down his spine and arched my chest against the feel of his hands. Caleb pressed his aroused body against me as we kissed and our tongues battled for dominance. It was my turn to smile devilishly as I rolled us until I was on top of him.

"Or maybe I will enjoy you," I told him as I slid down his chest trailing kisses as I headed towards his hard dick. His short did little to hide his heat or hardness. I knew without seeing it, that it was purple and throbbing, needing a release. As I pulled down his waistband to just below the tip, the head peeked out at me shining with pre-cum.

"Yummy!," I said as I licked at him in quick strokes over the slit. Caleb groaned with each swipe and wrapped his hands in my hair. I lowered his briefs further, releasing his full length, then licking up from his base to his tip. As I finished the lick a fresh drop of cum gathered and I took him gently in my mouth and began to suckle it away and urge him for more.

Caleb played with my hair and as I gazed up at him as I sucked on my toy, I watched every emotion in his face...the way his jaw tightened and his breathing hitched...it was amazing to see him in such ecstasy. I sucked a long, deep draw and hummed deep into his cock and held on as his hips bucked beneath me.

"Oh Babe! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, suck it some more...." Caleb panted.

I could feel his muscle twitch against my tongue and knew he would cum soon. I wrapped my hand around his base and began stroking the fistful of meat that I could not fit in my mouth. My fingers and his cock coated with my spit, my hand slid gracefully along him urging him to climax. Slowly, I lowered my head as far as possible, taking as much of his length and girth into my mouth as possible until he bumped the back of my throat.

"Aghh!!"

I pulled back and sucked hard, only to slide back down taking him deep again. I pistoned my mouth on him until he could no longer take it and I felt his dick jerk with the first shot of cum. Caleb's hips bobbed back and forth, pushing him deep into my mouth, his cum splashed against my throat and I swallowed carefully, trying to take it all. After the third or fourth shot, I had to pull back and just sucked the rest as he continued to shoot his load from that monster cock. Another four shots and I felt his legs start to spasm and I just couldn't keep up, cum oozed out and down his dick, coating my hand an his balls. Caleb managed another five shots before his dick stilled in my mouth.

Caleb laid there breathing hard, his eyes closed and his arms limp at his side. My jaw was tired and sore but I managed to gently suck him a few more time making sure I had all his juice. Then I slide his semi-hard dick out of my mouth and began cleaning him with my tongue, then pulled his waistband back up.

"That was awesome, Babe," Caleb panted as I slid back up his body and laid my head on his bare chest. "I think you drained me."

I slid my hand back to his groin, his shaft twitched at my touch but it didn't get hard as normal. Caleb's dick is always ready, no matter how many times we orgasmed...I must have really sucked him dry.

In a smooth fluid motion, Caleb flipped us over on the bed, his body on top of mine. With soft nips, Caleb toyed with my lips, urging my lips to part and allow him entrance. With a gasp I parted my lips, to receive his kiss, the deep probing and stroke of his tongue against mine.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by my mother's voice, "Will you two be joining us soon to prepare for today's barbecue?"

"Darn!" Caleb said against my lips. Then lifting his head, he responded, "We'll be there as soon as we shower!"

A half an hour later, we were both showered and dressed, setting up chairs in the yard. It was really going to be a great day for a cook-out, it was sunny and still early summer so not too hot. Everyone pitched in, Chris mostly by playing out of the way. My dad was prepping the grill with charcoal and wood chips as Chris played with his bubble gun shooting us all. I was slower than usual, still feeling weak and fuzzy in my head. My mom came out with a try of grilled cheese sandwiches and offered us all a late breakfast. It would be more than two hours before the barbecue began and I, for one was grateful for something warm to put in my stomach to tide me over. Caleb and Chris barely finished a half of a sandwich each, before deciding they were finished. To Chris, this was the perfect chance to draw Caleb into an impromptu wrestling match.

Cornelia and Taranee arrived just in time to see Chris 'victoriously' pin Caleb to the ground and proclaim himself the world's wrestling champion.

"Hey Chris, I hate to disagree," Taranee said to Chris, "but I saw two fights last night and I'm pretty sure Caleb and Taranee share the title of champ."

That caught my attention, "What do you mean two fights?"

"You against Martin and Caleb against Uriah, Kurt and Clubber. Didn't he tell you?"

I looked questioningly at my mate as he lay in the grass, Chris sitting on his back trying to pin his arm behind him. The memory of his bruised knuckles flashed before me. "No...he didn't."

Now my parents were curious too. My dad asked, "Caleb why didn't you tell us about that?"

He beat me to the question.

"Umm, it didn't seem important at the time, they started roughing up Nigel so I just pulled him out," Caleb said sheepishly. "I'm pretty sure Martin put them up to it."

"You don't say..." my dad mumbled as he pulled out his phone.

"Caleb why didn't you tell me? Were you hurt? How do you feel?," I felt so horrible, I hadn't known that he'd been in a fight.

Caleb sat up, gently shaking Chris onto the lawn, where he fell giggling. "Babe it was just Uriah and his gang, nothing to worry about. I could take them easily on my worst day."

Rising from the grass, Caleb came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his forehead to mine, "I'm just sorry that they pulled my attention away from you and gave Martin time to try to hurt you."

"Hold it right there! Back away from the brunette!," Cornelia said suddenly. We both turned to stare at her, what was this?

"Just back up and take your hands off her...every time you get within two feet of her you guys get all _**wrapped**_ up in each other, if you know what I mean. I for one would like it if you were clothed and coherent when my parents arrived to get this news. Save the touchy feely stuff for after they're gone."

I couldn't help but giggle at Corny's take on things, but she was right. With that, we got down to business finishing the setup, then waiting for the others to arrive.

Susan Vandom and Will arrived next. Matt and Nigel a few minutes behind the Vandom's and at the same time as Eric, Hay Lin and her family. After them, the Cooks arrived and last but not least Cornelia's parents and sister, Lillian finished off our group. Everyone was dressed in casual summer wear, shorts and sandals and the like, except Yan Lin – as always she wore her traditional robe. To the casual eye we looked like any other late spring barbecue party – if only.

My dad showed off his chefs skills by expertly grilling hamburgers and steaks. Everyone brought a side dish so there was a ton of good food and we all sat around gorging ourselves with potato salad, barbecue baked beans and egg rolls. All the while, we chatting amiably about nothing in particular. After lunch was finished, the girls and I got up to clear away the dishes and bring out the dessert – ice cream cake.

While we worked my dad started explaining the reason why he had invited everyone over.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Cheers!**


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

Have you ever had to tell a fairy tale to adults then tell them it was true? Take it from me, it doesn't go over easy. My parents explained about Meridian, the Guardians, the Hearts, magic in general and even Caleb and I. The looks they got ranged from total disbelief to shock and amazement. That is until Will pulled the heart out and said, "Guardians Unite!"

Seeing us float before them with wings on our backs, was the deciding factor – against their common sense everyone had to believe it was the truth. Mrs. Cook was dumbstruck at first seeing Taranee flying around the backyard. But she quickly rallied and began ordering her to: "Get over here right now and explain herself!" While Mr. Cook just sat down and began taking long deep breaths. Susan Vandom was greatly distressed that Will had been doing dangerous things for the past two years and wanted the parents to join her in banning us from being Guardians anymore...as if.

Like all things, even acceptance has levels, while everyone had to admit to what they saw, only Hay Lin's parents were able to accept the existence of a sister world, partially due to having grown up with 'tales' of Meridian being told by their elders.

Cornelia's mom's eyes glazed over, prompting my mom to bring her a glass of water. Cornelia's dad stroked her mother's hand and assured her everything would be okay. Lillian was elated to find out that her dreams were real, but not too happy to find out her power was locked away until she was older. She was even less impressed with being told she would have to study to learn to become a good queen of earth.

Eric said nothing out loud, but smiled with pride as Hay Lin demonstrated her abilities – at least I think he was grinning at her abilities, but he's a guy...he could have just been enjoying the added curves her Guardian form granted. Nigel was in shock and hyperventilating, Caleb tried to calm him down as Taranee was too busy trying to explain the whole Guardian thing to her mom and dad.

Peter grinned from ear to ear, watching his flustered mom and sister, then turned to Matt and asked, " So why are you was taking it all so well?"

In answer to Peter's question, Matt simply said, "I am Shaygon" and revealed his alternate form.

Peter took a few steps back at the sight of Matt's mask and wings and said, "Okay, so maybe you're hard to impress..."

Matt continued on as all eyes now turned to him, "I'm sort of their equivalent, responsible for the Earth. I'm Lillian's regent."

Lillian giggled and clapped with obvious glee, Chris stared wide-eyed and said, "Cool!! I want wings like him!" Then Chris turned to Lillian and asked, "Can I have wings too?"

Corny jumped in, saying quickly, "No, no more giving wings...Lillian has enough regents. But you can be her friend."

Chris looked at her skeptically, "Be her friend? She's a girl!!"

"But she's more than a girl..she the heart of Earth. How about you work really hard to someday be her trusted advisor...but you have to be smart and be her friend first so that she learns to trust you. But its a big job, one you can't get easily." Caleb answered smartly.

The look on Chris' face was thoughtful as he considered this. Lillian was all too pleased with herself and teased, "But I don't want to be friends with a dumb little boy like him. He's probably has cooties!"

"I don't have no cooties!! And I'm way smart!" Chris asserted mostly hurt that a girl thought he could have cooties.

Thank God for my mom, "Alright you two, no arguing. Why don't you try playing with Chris' PSP and see if just maybe you can be friends." It must be something about her, because without another word, the two moved to a swinging bench and Chris began pulling out game cartridges.

Yan Lin, in her wisdom spoke up then, "I know this is very difficult for you all, for me, Tom and Anna, Meridian is our first home. For the girls it has become a very real part of their lives. But whether you know it or not Meridian is a part of all of your destinies or you would not be here now." She sent her gaze around all gathered stopping briefly on Nigel, Eric and Peter.

"I think it important that all here understand what is at risk, there is no turning back or turning away – only going forward." Looking first the midday sky then to Will and motioning her to her side.

"Hold up the Heart and think of Meridian, Will. Girls, Caleb also focus on Meridian, the people the land, your strongest memories." As we all did as Yan Lin said, a pink cloud began to grow from the Heart, soft on the edges with different colors swirling softly at the center. The cloud hung over the patio, like a large screen TV floating in the air as pictures began to take form. Images of the rolling hills of Tralfagar, and then the Iprian sea filled the cloud. I heard gasps as the grand scene switched to the Infinite Kingdom then finally to Castle Meridian in all its glory.

"So beautiful," said Hay's father, Chen.

Nigel added, "It's real? And you've been there?"

Caleb turned and looked around at the faces gazing at his home world. "Will, why don't we all go to Meridian for a quick visit? It's still early..."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" my mother said excitedly, with just a tinge of sadness on the edge of her voice. "I haven't been home in ages."

I agreed, "Yeah, being there is so much better than seeing a picture."

Will cast a glance at Yan Lin, "Well..." At Yan Lin's nod, Will smiled and spoke to the heart, "Portal Open."

The cloud of memories was dispersed by a swirling vortex as the heart obeyed her command and a portal joining the two worlds opened before us.

Looking around at the gathered parents and friends, Will asked, "Who wants to see Meridian with us?"

Cornelia, Taranee, Hay and I gathered at Will's back, ready to follow her into the blue swirling atmosphere. Behind us stood Caleb and Matt, then Yan Lin and my family. Seeing Chris about to follow up through, Lillian made her voice known, not wanting to be left out or miss anything, "I want to go too!!"

Cornelia smiled and looked at her parents, holding out her hands, inviting them to come. With hesitant steps, Harold and Elizabeth walked over and each took a hand as Lillian wiggled in between them all.

On the edges of our little group remained Eric, Nigel, the Cooks and Susan Vandom.

"Mom?"

At Will's voice Susan looked up, conflict heavy in the set of her face. "I don't know..."

"Trust me, I'm still the same girl...your little girl," Will pleaded.

The decision was cast when Peter edged forward and offered Susan his hand. "You're scared, I understand that, she's your daughter. I'm scared too maybe more than you, 'cause its my sister and my girlfriend. We're all in this together," he said looking at his parents.

We could all feel it. It was in the air. Just like that something changed, we were all going to Meridian.

Mr. Cook nodded at his son and wife. Susan paled but stood ready to go, clinching Peter's hand for support. Eric stepped forward and grabbed Hay's hand, Nigel did the same with Taranee. Then Will turned and led us through the portal.

* * *

**Ack! I've got too many ideas for the Guardians!! I've got to get to the end of this story to start the others!!!!**

**Cheers!**


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Irma's POV**

The great thing about traveling from Earth to Meridian with Will leading is she has great aim. We arrived just outside of the castle entrance. The castle guards quickly ushered us into the castle. As we walked through the halls, Caleb acted as guide and explained about the castle, and historical points about tapestries and art as we passed.

Mostly I heard gasps and 'Wows' from our families as we traveled the castle. Caleb reached out for my hand pulling me beside him as we walked. It was good to be able to finally share this with our families. No more secrets, no more lies.

"This is where you were all the times you disappeared or missed school?" Susan asked.

"Umm, most of the time somewhere on Meridian, but there are other worlds too." Will admitted. "We were really busy the first two years, but now that Phobos is dethroned and Elyon is queen, its much quieter."

Hay Lin added, "Yeah, its been more than a month since we had to Guardian up."

"Right now we are more involved in helping rebuild," Taranee chimed in.

"What does that mean?" asked Joan Chen.

"Sometimes we use our powers to help clean up the destruction, other times we help restore the balance of nature, planting crops, restoring wells...that kind of stuff." I contributed.

"Wow, I can't believe its been two months since the last time we were here, it seems like a lifetime," mused Hay Lin.

"Hmm," Cornelia mumbled as a gold and blue blur slammed into her giggling and screaming.

"Cornelia!! Ey!! I've missed you!" Elyon screamed as she jumped up and down shaking Corny with each hop and bounce. Without warning, Elyon released Cornelia and ran first to Taranee, then Hay Lin, me and finally Will.

"Oh!," squealed Elyon, "I've missed you all so much!" The hyper-excited petite blond was wearing a long flowing cyan blue robe edged in intricate gold piping that dipped softly at her breasts. A gold belt was secured beneath the globes, pushing them up and forward. Her hair as always was secured in two long breads, this time interwoven with blue and gold ribbons. She was the very image of a regal queen – that is once she stopped jumping up and down.

And that was how our visit to with the Queen of Meridian started.

We took some time to re-introduce our families to Elyon, then my parents said they wanted to go and revisit family and friends. They offered to tour the everyone around, and all of the other parents, except Yan Lin, agreed, stating they'd give us time to re-connect with our friend. Yan Lin opted to visit Chandracar and her fellow guardians. So our group broken into to three, but lucky us...they gave us Chris and Lillian.

Elyon pulled us into one of her private rooms, through tall dark mahogany double doors that were ornately engraved with leaves and vines into a vast study with several couches and comfortable chairs set around a gigantic fireplace. The furniture was covered in rich, soft tapestry fabrics in deep russet browns and jewel like purples, with minute hints of forest green. On the floor was a huge area rug that depicted the founding of Meridian and stretched from wall to wall, its splashes of vivid color played out against a deep indigo background. Everyone migrated to seats making themselves comfortable, everyone that is but Chris and Lillian.

"Not more grown up talk!" whined Chris.

"Boring!," Lillian was quick to add as she crossed her arms and stomped a foot on the slate gray floor. "Don't you have anything fun to do here?"

"Hmm," Elyon pretended to ponder the problem, "Let me think, its been a while since we had any kids visit the castle...what about horses? Would you like to learn to ride?"

Instantly both, Chris and Lillian's face shined with excitement as they yelled, "Yes!"

Elyon rang for an attendant that came quickly and ushered the little 'lord' and 'lady' to the stable with instructions that they were to receive riding lessons.

The munchkins practically dragged the poor girl out the door.

"Gee, El I'd forgotten how good you are with Lillian," Cornelia said smiling at the disappearing sound of their voices.

"Yeah, how come you never shared that skill with me for Chris?" I added as trays were delivered with hot pastries and cool glasses of lemonade. At the smell my stomach rumbled loudly, who would have believed we just finished eating about two hours ago?

"So what's been going on?" Elyon got the ball rolling, the events that brought us and our families to Meridian deserved to be told.

It was a little strange to retell Caleb and my story, Elyon was Cornelia's best friend and deep down, I feared she might not take it too well. As we finished catching her up on everything that had happened over the last two month, Elyon stared from us to Cornelia. Just weeks ago she saw us and Cornelia and Caleb were an item, and she and I shared the title of lone rangers. Now every one had someone but her.

"Wow, I'd heard Caleb came home with his new wife, but I thought they were confused when they said Irma."

"Yeah, the switch even caught me by surprise," I replied, sneaking a quick kiss from Caleb, "but it was everything I'd been secretly dreaming about. He's everything I dream about."

Cornelia teased, "Don't believe her Elyon, those two don't dream, they can't stop pawing each other long enough to sleep."

It was good that we could all laugh at her good natured joke. Who knew our group could come through these things and end up stronger?

"And Martin..., I never would have guessed he'd go psycho," Elyon mused as she further digested our tale. "So are there any new cute boys at school now...any say for me?"

Cornelia's sharp ears were the first to catch what Elyon said. She quickly asked, "Does this mean you'll be coming back to Earth some time soon to see?"

"Oh yay!" Hay Lin squealed, wrapping Eric in a happy bouncy hug at the same time. After two years dating her, Eric was well used to her fits of joy and submitted willingly to her exuberant embrace and unintentional wubby. But I'm pretty sure he enjoyed the wubby.

We all looked at Elyon with expectation. "I have been thinking about it...it's been so quiet her and I miss you all so much..."

Will chimed in, "Oh Elyon you should come back!! Especially now that our parents know our secret, they can help you."

"Yeah, El we're a team right?" I asked, "One for all and all for one?"

"No," corrected Cornelia, "we're more than a team, we're family and best friends forever...on Earth or Meridian."

"Please come back-"

"Yeah please-"

"El you really should..."

It was unanimous, the guys all agreed she was the missing piece to our group and we all wanted her with us.

Taranee, ever ready to figure out a plan, said, "We can help you with your duties here if it will free you up to come back to school."

"Well okay...things are in order here, and they really don't need me here all the time. I'll do it!"

We all nodded in agreement and one by one Taranee, Hay, Cornelia, Will and I circled Elyon in a hug, welcoming back our friend. She really was a part of us...I couldn't imagine a destiny that didn't include her and all the guardians. It just feels like we're supposed to be together...always.

We chatted for a little while longer, then Elyon lead us on a complete tour of the castle for the guys' benefit. The tour ended when our parents returned. Elyon truly was so happy to see familiar faces from home and invited us to stay for dinner, which we all agreed to happily. Several times during dinner, Elyon asked if we would stay over night. The first couple of times the answer was no, especially since the Nigel, Matt and Eric's parents didn't know they were visiting another world. But by about the third request our parents were starting to soften, it was easy to see how we'd missed our friend and they were obviously curious themselves. But not everyone could stay, the guys needed to return home so their parents wouldn't worry. Also the Lin's had a restaurant t run, closing one day was okay, but two was not.

Yan Lin arrived back at the castle before dessert was served and solved our problem – she offered to return to earth with the anyone that needed to go back, so that Caleb, the girls and I could stay overnight in Meridian. The parents had options to stay or return.

It was decided we Guardians and Caleb, mine and Cornelia's families would stay, everyone else would return with Yan Lin. We said our farewells and watched as this time Elyon opened multiple portals to each home, shuttling the groups quickly to their respective homes.

Finishing her task Elyon turned to us and said, "Now let's get you all set up in guest rooms."

"Actually, Elyon...I'd really like to head home if we're going to spend the night here, Halo and Britta will be pleasantly surprised to see us," Caleb interjected.

Elyon's light smile drooped at his words, but I quickly rushed over and grabbed her hands and saying, "Aw, Elyon...don't be sad, we'll see you first thing tomorrow and have the whole day together. Besides you have plenty of other guests tonight to get settled. I think it would help if you didn't need to have a room prepared for us when we have a home."

Elyon's gaze skimmed the floor before with a sigh she looked up and nodded. In truth, not counting us, she would have ten guests tonight – that's a lot of beds and sheets to get situated and it was getting late.

"My Queen," my father spoke up, "Irma's right, our group is very large to handle on such short notice and while we appreciate your kindness and hospitality, maybe it would be better if I, my wife and son also stayed at Caleb's home. Then you would only need to arrange seven sleeping quarters and Caleb two."

Thinking over the merit of my father's suggestion, Elyon nodded her approval of the idea and rang for her attendant to begin preparing rooms for each of the girls, the Hale's and Lillian. A second aid was sent to prepare a carriage to take us home. An hour later, dusk was upon us, the last rays of the sun filled the sky with deep purples, golds and blues, as we climbed into an open carriage and headed to the Lyon family home.

As we passed several of the business that were closing shop for the day, one, a tavern, The Rookery, was just starting to light is candles.

"Driver, hold up here," Caleb called.

We all looked at him, wondering what he wanted here. "Aldarn will be in there," he said as an explanation while climbing down.

I knew it had been a while since he had seen his best friend, during our last visit, we sort of got 'distracted' (if that's what you can call getting married by Meridian law) and didn't get to see him like we planned.

My dad's face lit in a huge smile, "It's been too long since I was able to get a real mug..." With pleading eyes he looked to my mom. At first her look was skeptical, but it quickly softened and she nodded her approval. My dad leaned over and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, it was cute to see my my blush for his simple act of love and appreciation. "Anna, you're the best!"

I moved to the edge of the carriage, letting Caleb help me down. My dad hopped down from the carriage, eager to go in, but stopped to dutifully help my my mom and Chris down. Caleb pulled me in as I heard Chris ask, "Who's Aldarn?"

Even though it was early, the bar was full. The patrons seemed relaxed and familiar with each other. I looked around seeing the short bar to the far right of the room and tables with mis-matched chairs peppered through out the main floor. To the immediate left of the door were two barrels with game boards setup, each board had five people seated around it tossing down brightly colored chips into strategically placed columns. The back of the room had a long narrow table with eight stools around it, four on each side. Six men sat at the long table with others gathered around watching as the men made up three arm wrestling matches. At a table closer to back right of the room, near the bar, sat Aldarn and his dad, Aketon and Vathek. Each had a huge mug in front of them and they seemed to be enjoying something the serving woman had said as they all smiled looking raptly in her direction.

Caleb started immediately in there direction, but a voice from another table called out his name in recognition, "Caleb!"

Instantly all eyes turned to Caleb, in a flash Aldarn, Aketon, and Vathek were out of their chairs and crushing him with heavy pats on his shoulders and back, in an affectionate welcome to their former leader. As soon as the three friends lightened their assault, they were replaced by countless others as it seemed everyone in the small tavern wanted a chance to offer their greeting to the great hero of the rebellion.

I noticed my dad shook his head, the look on his face was on of glee and pride. He was happy and proud to be able to see this moment. He grabbed the hands of my mom and Chris, and moved to the bar and began ordering drinks.

I on the other hand did not know what to do...I'd never been in a bar before and I was cut off from Caleb. But I wanted him to enjoy this, so it was okay. As my parents found a table I moved to sit with them and give him the time he needed. Surprisingly it wasn't long.

"Irma!" Caleb's voice rang out over the noise.

I turned as he came walking over, a huge smile on his face. His hair was mussed and someone swatted or punched him with every step, but he was happy. I don't think I could have ever known how much this would mean to him, its just one of those things you have to see.

Caleb, pulled me from the chair and into his arms turning us to face the crowd, "May I proudly introduce my love and my wife, Irma Lyons, Guardian of Water!"

Wasn't expecting that...

A loud roar lifted up, yells of congratulations pelted us from all around. All the while I could feel the blood rush to my face, at being the focus of such raucous attention. The swats to Caleb's back started anew, the weight of them shaking us both as he held me at his side.

Aldarn quickly grabbed his mug and lifted in the air. "A toast to Caleb and his new bride Layd Irma!"

From all around rang cries of, "To Caleb and Lady Irma!"

I couldn't help but giggle, looking up at the side of Caleb's face. Sensing my gaze he turned to me, his beautiful jade eyes bright, then captured my mouth in a kiss, deep and and intense, a testimony for all to see that I was his.

Hoots of approval filled the air as Caleb released me, weak knees and wobbly.

The serving woman, a curvy woman with piles of deep auburn curls atop her head, sauntered up to us with two mugs of something dark gently steaming. Caleb took one in his hand not wrapped around me and I followed his lead, not knowing what was in the cup.

The serving woman, her tray now empty dropped the tray to her side then stepped in front of Caleb, her free hand moved swiftly to grab hold of his crotch.

The hag was feeling him up right in front of me!! Caleb's face dropped instantly as her fingers wrapped around his length through his jeans. I felt him tense up besides me and saw his jaw tighten. The room grew instantly silent.

"Married you may be...but you can bring this to me when she denies you her bed."

The biot-

In that instant, I was beyond thought and reason, suddenly I was all instinct. My mug crashed to the floor, my hands flew at her, one to her throat and one to her hand touching Caleb. With one movement, I twisted her wrist in a pinion hold, making her release him and pushed her back by her throat.

"Mine!," I all but growled, the sound of menace in my voice even frightened me. "If you ever touch my mate again I will kill you."

"And Alondra...if she is not present, I will kill you myself," added Caleb standing at my back, his voice dark matching my own. "Do not ever try to disrespect me, my wife, or family again."

I continued my death hold on her until Caleb wrapped one arm around my waist, and put the other to my wrist at her throat and pulled me back. I glared at her with hate in my eyes...how dare she fondle him? I don't know who she thinks she is...or who she thinks I am, but I know this, it's a mistake she won't make again and live to tell.

Alondra's hand moved to her throat shaking, a deep purple welt already forming, her eye shown with fear, she could see the truth to my words and Caleb's too. She turned and fled through a door at the side of the bar, the sound of sobs trailing behind her.

Other than the sounds of her retreating steps and cries, silence reigned in the room and the well wishers stood idly by staring at us. Slowly Caleb guided me back to the table with my parents and Chris. Aldarn, Aketon and Vathek moved over to join us.

Ever jovial, Aldarn broke the mood, "Quite a spitfire you got yourself, Caleb. She should have you housebroken and trained in no time."

All around us laughter rang out, even I had to giggle at the teasing jest. Caleb turned to his friend and punched his shoulder. Small talk began to pick up again and everyone relaxed.

To my surprise, my dad and mom knew quite a few people in town even after fifteen years on Earth. Several old friends and acquaintances were in the tavern and came over to renew their friendship. It was funny to have people walk up and say things like, "Thanos? Boy is that really you?" or "Beautiful Anna time has been kind to you"

We stayed at the tavern until late. Chris became tired and grumpy. I pulled him into my lap and he quickly fell asleep, no surprise there...but it was a surprise to feel myself drift off to sleep with him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wubby – pressing a man's face into a woman's breasts and wiggling around such as to almost suffocate him...but from what I understand guys still like it.

**Cheers!**


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

The girls and I spent most of Sunday hanging out with Elyon at the market. Caleb disappeared with Aldarn doing whatever it is that guys do. My parents took Chris and Cornelia's family on a picnic by the lake.

We returned in time for dinner, with everyone satisfied with the results of taking the parents to Meridian. Susan Vandom was still upset by the revelation, but at least she knew now. Taranee's mom also wasn't sure how to handle the news, but Mr. Cook was a good balancing influence in Taranee's favor.

After dinner, my dad went into the living room to catch the latest news before bed. Chris conned Caleb into playing with Legos, leaving me and my mom to do the dishes. As my mom was drying the last of the pots, the phone rang and I answered it, it was Taranee. Seeing that the call was for me, my mom finished and headed to the den, gesturing for me to join her when I was done. The call was a quick one, Taranee just wanted to verify we would still study for the math test at her house after school tomorrow. I hate math.

I hung up the phone and headed into the den to find my mom had several magazines and papers spread out on the desk. One glance at the frilly long white dresses on the covers of the magazines quickly told me she wanted to work on the planning the wedding.

Maybe wedding isn't the right term...as Caleb and I are already married, on Meridian that is...we have '_documentation_' to support that here on Earth (don't ask me who made this documentation, but its legal). That's the problem: we never had a wedding and my mom desperately wants to have a formal wedding. The reason we're married without a wedding is that, getting married on Meridian is different, it's a private affair, the most significant parts being an engagement, then the man taking the woman into his home and consummation of the relationship.

I never noticed until this last trip, there are no churches in Meridian, along with no formal religions or religious ceremonies. On Meridian, marriage is celebrated after consummation with party similar to a reception. For my mom, the ultimate hostess, a Meridian wedding was not sufficient – she needed an Earth style affair, including the long dress, cake and guests. And just as she promised when we got engaged, she was going to pull off the event once school was out and we had less than four weeks to do it.

"Let's start by finding you a dress, I'm thinking a strapless mermaid style would look stunning on you," My mom started as I stood in the doorway.

"Um, mermaid style?" my head was spinning. Who did she think I was Hay Lin? Oh yeah, didn't I promise Hay she could design and make my dress?

"Hey mom, sorry but, Hay Lin already offered to design and make all the dresses. Maybe you should give her a call and give her your dress suggestions."

Whew! That's one bullet dodged.

My mom took only a second to digest that information and moved right into flowers and guest lists – so many more bullets and nowhere to hide!

The phone rang and my mom moved to answer it but the den phone was out of power. "Tom, honey can you get the phone, this one needs to charge!" she called into the living room.

"I can't find the phone!" came my father's all too quick response. It was so obvious he was watching sports recaps and didn't want to get up.

"I'll get it," I said and I ran into the kitchen to catch it just after the third ring before it went to voice mail.

"Hello, may I speak to Irma Lyons?"

"This is her..."

As I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, it was such a normal scene, just a relaxed family: my dad watching TV, Caleb and Chris sat in the middle of the floor making dragons and rockets from colorful blocks and providing their own sound effects.

I leaned against the door frame and took it all in. Everything had come together so well, so perfect. Caleb looked up, and asked, "Was that one of the girls?"

"No-"

"Irma," my mom came out of the den, bubbling holding up to really bright photos of weddings, "which do you like better the cherry blossoms or the carnations? I'm thinking the seasons better-"

"Um...I'm pregnant!," I blurted out.

Everything stopped. Even Chris understood the significance of what I'd just said.

"You're what?!" my dad stammered.

My mom's appeared in the living rooms, her hands over her heart and her mouth open. I think she meant to say something but no words came out.

Caleb didn't move or speak.

The silence was killing me, but I needed to go on.

Still, how I managed to get that sentence out is a mystery to me. Because my whole body was shaking and my knees really didn't want to remain standing. I needed someone to say something – anything.

"Somebody say something!," I pleaded, then I did a really girly thing, but for some reason I just couldn't help myself. I started crying.

Caleb jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, I felt a tender kiss grace my forehead. "Oh, Babe, don't cry. I'm just so shocked...I didn't think...I mean the pills..."

"I didn't take them," I confessed through hiccups and sobs.

A second set of hands gently rested on my shoulders and turned us towards the couch. My mom asked calmly, "Why not, Irma?"

"I just couldn't do it...I couldn't kill our baby, I couldn't kill a piece of Caleb living in me...I wanted it. I still do."

Caleb crushed me to his chest in a bear hug. "God I love you," he murmured into my hair.

I heard my mom plop into a chair, "A baby! A baby! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Okay, so I couldn't see her, but she sounded happy...

Hands that I've known all my life, gently pried me from Caleb's arms and my dad placed his own kiss on my forehead, followed by, "Congratulations baby."

I was still sobbing but I was feeling better – no one was mad about it, at least not that I could tell.

I looked into Caleb's bright green eyes and smiling face, then sighed as I further explained, "Don't get too happy yet...it's still not for sure, at least not now, they took the blood tests on Wednesday, while I was in the hospital, but things could have changed since the fight and my period coming on - I could have miscarried. I need to go back to the doctor for another test – then we'll know for sure."

"Wow," Caleb sighed.

I leaned back on the couch, too many thoughts swirling in my head. First I could be pregnant, then not knowing, now I could have been pregnant and lost it. I squeezed my eyes shut, unsure what I was supposed to feel right now.

"Hey are you okay?" Caleb asked as he gently stroked my hand.

"I don't know what I am right now," I replied making an unintentional pun.

Tentatively, Caleb asked, "Do you still want the baby if you are pregnant?"

I opened my eyes and turned to look my love, "Yes, yes, very much. But what if I've lost it?"

Caleb peered at me with green eyes so full of love that it hurt, "If you have we'll deal with it...but we can hope you didn't right?"

He placed a hand under my chin, stroking my face softly with his thumb, "What were the odds that you could be pregnant? That test was after Martin's first attack and you didn't miscarry right away. So we have to believe that somehow its still in there holding on."

New tears flooded my eyes, this time not of fear or worry but thankfulness – I was so glad to have Caleb as mine.

"A baby," my mom repeated, then out of the blue she started on a new litany, "We need a nursery, and we'll have to speed up the changes to the attic. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl."

Caleb and I turned to my mom, already lost in her world of planning for a 'maybe baby'. Seeing us stare at her she smiled and stated simply, "I agree with Caleb, if its meant to be nothing can stop it. And I choose to believe its meant to be."

"Um Dad, why is Irma going to have a baby?" Chris joined the conversation.

"Ahem," my dad cleared his throat, stalling while trying to think of how best to answer my brother's innocent question. But lucky for him my mom's quick thinking saved him from a difficult birds and the bees talk with a curious eight-year old

"Honey, married people have babies, its just what they do. Irma and Caleb are married so its only a matter of time before they have babies too."

Chris thought about it for a second, "Okay as long as it doesn't touch my toys...oh and can it be a boy too – I don't want a girl."

"Don't worry Chris, I did my best to make sure its a boy," Caleb teased.

For the first time in several tense moments, I felt truly lighter and was able to laugh at Chris' concerns about toys and the household boy-girl ratio. A small giggle escaped me.

With a confused look Chris asked, "What do you have to do with it? Irma's having the baby."

So close, we'd almost escaped but Caleb's joke had pulled us back into explanations. This time my dad spoke up.

"You know what Chris, why don't we go get a cookie and some milk and I'll explain it to you." With that my dad herded Chris into the kitchen.

My mom just shook her head and smiled, then asked, "So do you feel like continuing our planning? Our list of todos has just grown...luckily the new little 'item' will give me more time to work with."

"Well..." I started trying to weasel out of it.

"I think we should," Caleb interjected before I could finish my sentence.

I sat back and stared at him then asked, "You want to help plan the wedding?"

"Irma you're not alone in any of this, it's our wedding, our baby, our life."

My mom saw her opening and took it, "Well that settles it, let me just go and get the planner and books from the den and we can work in here." Then off like a bullet she was gone.

I leaned more comfortably against Caleb and teased, "Don't look so pleased with yourself. Just wait until she starts on tuxedos."

Caleb laughed softly in my ear as he wrapped both arms around me, resting his hand on my belly. "No worries there, I want black, basic black. No frills no fancy ties and things just the most simplistic black tux I can find. Besides it'll be okay, I'll just keep telling myself we can show this one the pictures someday."

His soft pat to my stomach was comforting...I really, really hope...

* * *

My mom was entirely too good at planning events, in less than three hours, we'd decided on a simple small wedding held in our backyard, the wedding colors, flowers, Caleb's tux and most of the guest list. She tried to start into plans for a nursery, but I had to stop, it was a really long day.

It was just before eleven, when I crawled into bed with Caleb after my shower. He was reading in bed as I snuggled under the warm sheets finding the niche at his side that fit me just perfectly.

"Tired?" He asked with a grin.

I laid my head on his shoulder and replied around a yawn.

Caleb turned over to put his book down and turned out the light, making me move from my comfortable position cuddled into him. He rolled back to face me and wrapped his arm around my waist. With a smooth movement he slid my body towards him until there was no space between us, wrapping one leg around my own, cocooning me in his warmth.

"So,um...how do you feel?" Caleb asked as his finger drew circles up and down my spine in the dark.

I smirked as I answered his question with a question, "Is this a sex question? 'Cause I'm still not clear yet from my period."

"No babe, right now sex is not on my mind." Caleb replied rather somberly. "Not that I wouldn't take sex if I could get it, but that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you're okay."

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both. You know what I mean...stop stalling."

"Ughh," I groused, he really does know me too well. I could feel his stare piercing through me, willing me to answer, but I was stalling because I knew talking about it would make me cry again and I think he knew that too.

"Physically, I'm not in any pain but I am confused how I might still be pregnant...I know my period's been really light but I wonder if I could still have a baby growing in there. I don't feel any different."

"Emotionally, I'm not sure...I think I'm a little scared and worried both that I am pregnant and that I'm not. But mostly I'm scared"

"Babe, everything's going to work out, you don't have to be scared. If we lose this baby, we can try again."

Little pools of salt water gathered where I pressed my face to his shoulder, the pressure of my fears squeezing out the tears as I confessed, "I'm scared to hope, because if I've lost the baby...I think it would destroy me. I don't want to hurt like that. All it took was for the nurse to tell me that I tested positive and now I don't think I can live if I'm not."

"Shhh," Caleb soothed as he rubbed my back. Even in the dark I could feel his smile as he pressed his face into my hair. "It's going to be okay. We're fighters, survivors...so our baby...Just think, by the time we have ten kids running around you won't even remember a time when you thought we could loose a child."

"Ten!" I shouted and sat straight up in the bed. "Ten kids! You want ten kids!"

I could feel his smile long before I heard his laughter ring through the dark room. "See it's all just perspective. You're not nearly as scared and worried now," Caleb managed between guffaws.

I couldn't help but giggle, he was right. I felt tons better, but refused to admit it, so I swatted his arm. Needing to have the last word, I teased, "Aren't you supposed to be my charming husband? Funny not so much."

Caleb pulled me back down to his chest, first wrapping his arms around me, then weaving his fingers through my hair and whispering, "Love you."

"Better, much better," I whispered back, "Love you too," as his soft touch eased away my concerns. Just before I fell asleep, I told him, "I just hope you don't really want ten kids."

"No I was just joking, I was really thinking twelve...its a nice round number."

I love him, but I may have to kill him.

* * *

**Cheers!**


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

**Nope, I do not own W.I.T.C.H.**

**

* * *

**

Irma's POV

Monday morning, the alarm sounded and woke us up, with Caleb's arms around me, I felt so warm and comfy. I really didn't want to move.

"Okay, so what are we doing first...doctor or school?" Caleb asked as he flipped from his side to his back. "I vote for doctor first."

I sat up on my side of the bed, dropping my feet to the floor as I answered, "Doctor's office first...definitely. I'll never be able to focus in class until we know."

Caleb sat up grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back down on the bed, quickly laying on top of me and stealing a kiss, "Good that gives us plenty of time before we have to get dressed."

Boy can he kiss! It's the way he just claims my mouth so slow and deep...it makes me tingle and nothing else matters. It should be a sin the way he tastes, even first thing in the morning! Lying beneath him, giving him my every breath is how my mom found us when she walked in.

"Oh!," she squealed, "Sorry, I thought you were up...I should have knocked."

Caleb broke our kiss and I moaned at the loss of our contact. We both looked at my mom in her lavender bathrobe standing in our bedroom doorway, waiting to see what she wanted to talk about.

Having our attention, my mom continued, "I was able to get an eight-thirty appointment in my doctor's office...they can run the test in office and have a definitive result in less than an hour. That's if you're interested."

Still lying under Caleb, I lifted my head and told her, "That'd be great, thanks mom."

She started to close the door and leave, but turned back and asked, "I can drive you there...um, would it be okay if I stayed until you get the result?"

The look on her face was hopeful, there was no way I could even consider telling her no. My last visit without her had almost killed her. But more than her pleading look, if we got bad news, I'd want all the support and comfort I could get.

Caleb looked at me and I looked at him, then as one we turned back to my mom and said, "Sure."

The more the merrier right?

A smile instantly lit her face, "Okay, I'll go get ready," she said as she closed the door.

"Well that was much shorter than I planned, you definitely owe me _time_," Caleb teased and emphasized the word 'time'. With a quick peck to my cheek, he rolled off of me, stood up, stretched then headed to the bathroom.

So far this day is starting off pretty good. But I'm still keeping my fingers crossed.

* * *

We got to school in just after the start of third period. Caleb and I went our separate ways as we left the main office. Trying to recoup from our morning and find a small slice of normalcy...I mean what else can we do? It is what it is. Now we just have to deal.

Coming out of class, Caleb was waiting for like our normal pattern and we headed to lunch. But nothing was normal. I desperately wanted to see the other Guardians.

As usual, we were the last ones of our group to get to the cafeteria. Hay Lin was the first one to see us as we headed for the food line and waved. It was cool seeing everyone there talking and smiling. Cornelia was leaned on Peter's shoulder, chatting merrily. Matt was scribbling in a notebook, probably a new song as Will looked over his shoulder. Taranee ate her sandwich while Nigel fiddled with his MP3 player and offered her one of the earphones. Hay Lin and Eric held hands as they chatted with Will and Matt. It was easy to see that bringing the guys in on our secret was the right thing to do. I know how much I love Caleb and I hope that my friends can find the same thing we have. But what are the chances that we all have the same destiny? Better to just enjoy what we have now. And what I have are best friends, teammates, sisters...that part will definitely last forever. We'll just have to see how the rest unfolds.

We headed for seats between Hay Lin and Peter. Before we could set our trays down, the questions started.

"Hey what happened to you guys?" chimed Hay Lin.

"Yeah where've you two been?" Will questioned from around a mouthful of Jello.

Caleb responded first, trying to soothe the questions, "Something came up last night and we had to take care of it before school."

"Is everything okay?" Taranee asked, but Caleb and I were ready for her and had blocked our thoughts, so she could not take the information. And the puzzled look on her face was one of genuine concern.

"Um, yeah it will be..." I started. "I'll tell you after school, okay?" Digging into my lasagna, I hoped the girls would let it rest until later...was I really ready to talk about it?

This was not good enough for Taranee, she was not used to being out of the loop, "This is serious isn't it?"

Will caught the look on her best friend's face and voiced her concern, "Oh my God, Irma...Caleb, if something's really wrong it affects us all, you need to tell us."

"Dude, what's up," Peter was the first guy to weigh in.

"Can we help?" Matt asked.

"Really you guys, there's nothing you can do," Caleb said not looking up from his tray.

I really didn't want this to become a big thing, I grabbed Caleb's hand and squeezed it under the table as I looked around the table at all the looks of fear and concern.

"Irma," Hay Lin whimpered.

"Just tell us," Cornelia finally spoke up.

Caleb finally looked into my eyes, his face straight and his mouth held in a tight line as he gave me a small nod.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, but you guys have to keep a lid on this." Everyone nodded their agreement.

I waved everyone to lean in, as I whispered, "I'm pregnant." As Hay Lin's eyes lit up and she moved to scream, I slapped my hand over her mouth. I haven't been her BF for this long and not known how she would react. "We got a call from the hospital last night, telling us that the tests from Wednesday were back and I tested positive for pregnant...I guess some of the nausea and throwing up has been from the baby not the concussion.

A huge smile filled Caleb's face, replacing the forced somber look. All our friends stared silently at us, Hay Lin only because my hand was on her mouth. It was perfectly quiet in our part of the room until Nigel's fork fell out of his hand.

"Okay, Hay..I'm going to remove my hand but you have to promise not to yell, scream or shout. If you do I will be forced to pinch you – hard."

Hay Lin's eyes still shined brightly, but she nodded her head, recognizing she had to show some control. I slowly removed my hand. To her credit Hay Lin didn't scream, but she did grab me in a quick hug then let me go and sat on her hands in an effort to sit still. I really appreciated that.

Slowly, animation returned to the others, first Will began to mouth the word 'pregnant'.

First to actually speak this time was Cornelia, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope, it's true," Caleb confirmed happily. "We went to get a test to confirm she hadn't lost the baby from all the Martin drama, but she's fine.

I nodded my agreement as I shoveled another bite into my mouth.

"How do you feel?" Will asked timidly.

"Good. Really good. After everything that's happened I could have lost it, but now just know everything is alright, I feel really good." Not only did I feel really good, I realized I felt absolutely beautiful. I don't know about the myth that pregnant women shine, but I felt like the most beautiful girl in school. I felt radiant in my everyday old jeans and tummy tee.

Caleb interrupted, "Okay now that you guys know, let's change the subject until after school. We're not ready to make this public knowledge."

On that note, I remembered the wedding plans, I turned to Hay Lin, "I hope you're dress designs are ready, because my mom is going full steam ahead with the wedding plans."

Hay Lin nodded, still sitting on her hands.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Corny announced and stood up. "Don't you guys?" she asked as she cast pointed looks at me and the other Guardians. Following her lead, we all got up and went with her.

Cornelia and Will walked fast ahead of me, Hay Lin and Taranee. By the time we walked into the restroom they had checked all the stalls and I was instantly mobbed with hugs and squeals.

When I didn't think I had any more giggles or hugs left in me, we collected ourselves and headed back towards the cafeteria like was nothing new.

Courtney Grumper and Alchemy Nicholson came out of the cafeteria as we walked back. Perfect timing because Corny had a message. So we waited with her.

"Hey Alchemy," Cornelia greeted the girl, but was rewarded a look of disinterest.

"Oh, hi Cornelia, I almost didn't notice you," Alchemy feigned not noticing Cornelia.

"Okay, righhht...I just wanted to tell you Elyon will be coming back to Sheffield in the fall. She asked me to tell you."

Like a light switch, Alchemy's demeanor changed from ice acquaintance to warm and friendly.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me right?"

"Nope, very serious."

"Ey!," Alchemy squealed and dance in a circle, then stopped and grabbed Cornelia's shoulders, "When? Is she moving back this summer?"

"She'll visit during the summer and move back just before school starts. She wanted me to tell you she misses you and can't wait to see you again."

"This is great! I just wish she would have called me herself. Oh well, I can call her, give me her number okay?"

"Um, sorry, Alchemy, I can't give out her number, but next time I talk to her I'll tell her you miss her okay?"

"Why do you get to call her and I don't? She's my best friend too. In fact the three of us used to be best friends before you joined your 'new' friends," the last part of her sentence was only slightly bitter, if you ask me.

"Alchemy, we're still good friends, we just grew apart because we have different interests but I know we could be close again if we hung out like we used to. We should get together one Saturday, okay?" Cornelia offered and it was genuine and from the heart.

Alchemy looked Cornelia up and down, surveying her and her offer. "Will they be there?" she asked rolling her eyes in our direction like we were bugs.

"They don't have to be, but I imagine that if we start hanging out, sooner or later we'd all hang out as a group. Why do you have a problem with them?"

"Oh come on Cornelia, the way you guys walk around school like an exclusive club, I just don't know if I want to be associated with _all_ of you. How can I say this...that kind of association could make my stock go down."

And just like that, Corny's words came back to haunt her.

"Oh! She is _so_ not invited to the wedding," I snapped, I can't help myself, she's really pushing my buttons.

"Irma, hush!" Taranee hissed through clenched teeth. I know she's right, I shouldn't let it get to me, but I'm just saying...

But Cornelia kept her cool, so much better than I could. "Gee that's too bad, I'll let Elyon know how you feel about her best friends - all of them. We'll really miss you this summer."

Courtney chose then to jump in, commenting, "Oh yeah, well Alchemy doesn't need you - she's got new friends now."

"Gee I never knew you could have too many friends, especially good friends that care about you."

With that Corny turned and walked into the cafeteria. I was really impressed by how maturely Cornelia handled the situation. We joined the guys back at our table and started talking about the wedding.

Cornelia was unusually quiet and I think we all noticed. She stared off blankly lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Cornelia, what's up?" Caleb asked what we all wanted to know.

Cornelia's focus snapped back to the lunch room and our conversation. "It's just the thing in the hall with Alchemy. You know we how we just worked everything out between all of us and things are starting to look so good with Elyon coming back. Then Alchemy has to go and ruin everything from coming together perfectly. We used to be so tight, me, her and Elyon - it really hurts to have her saying such mean things about me and my friends..."

Talk about bad timing, in the middle of Cornelia pouring her heart out, Kyle Sommers walks up behind her, carrying his lunch tray with a smirk on his face. Corny didn't see him but the rest of us did. Peter and Kyle had 'talked' before and we all knew that was the reason Kyle hadn't been telling everyone about his and Corny's little interlude. But that was before she and Peter were official, unsure what to expect Peter went tense immediately. Watching Peter closely, Caleb was also ready for something bad to start.

But before Kyle could say a word, his milk exploded spraying in every direction. The sound of the carton popping caused all heads in the cafeteria to turn and see the milk launch into the air. At first I was amazed, but quickly figured out what had happened - Taranee, our little fire imp. I quickly added my 'two cents' and guided the water in the milk away from us and back onto Kyle and the floor. Catching on to what was going on, Hay Lin decided to get in on the fun and a sudden breeze pushed him back into the spilled milk. We all laughed uncontrollably as Kyle crashed on his scrawny butt.

Taranee leaned in and whispered, "And that's how Guardians take care of business." She sat back as a genuine and deep smile crept across her face.

"Thanks Taranee," Cornelia whispered between giggles, her mood obviously lifted. Peter wrapped his arm around Cornelia's shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze and flashed a thumbs up to his little sister.

In my best puppy training voice, I added, "Good Taranee!"

The little run in with Alchemy and Courtney was all but forgotten. Overall, the day was looking pretty good.

Somedays all you need are your friends and you can face the world and win.

* * *

**Cheers!**


End file.
